Digimon Frontier: Renual of the Spirits
by Zappermon
Summary: A new season of frontier tamers set out to save the digital world, but can they ban together in time to save it?. Takes place 2 years after Takuya and the others saved the digiworld from Cherubimon. MWA HA HA HA IT'S COMPLETED!
1. Digimon Frontier:Renual of the Spirits

I t was a Sunday morning, Honroo Akrim, a eleven year old with an obsession for digimon of all shapes and sizes was up and about. He was wearing his traditional outfit, a blue v-neck shirt that had sleeves that came down to the middle of his fore-arm, with yellow stripes above the edge, with an ironically placed Veemon in the center and a yellow stripe below that. His brown shorts and his yellow socks, and also his red and yellow shoes.  
  
But the thing that completed his outfit, was the gray goggles that circled his head. Goggles that were resting on the top of his brown hair. Goggles that were solid plastic, that had one whole visor, not a visor that separated both the eyes from one another. Goggles that would symbolize the start of a new era, of herorics.  
  
Honroo was not your average boy. His obsession for digimon was endless, it was almost all he talked about. He was a dreamer, one with his head in the clouds, his blue eyes seemed to be searching, searching for something in the heavens above. He was kept up in his room most of the time, separated from the world. Honroo was a repressed genius, no one truly knew of what he could do with his mind. Mostly he used it to play tricks on his sister Vono, pranks of intricate design and structure, but no one seemed to notice.  
  
But this particular day was not your average day either.  
  
Honroo had just returned from the local hobby shop, carrying under his arm something that he had waited for and worked for. A digimon D-Scanner. A toy one, made to look like the real ones used by Takuya, and the others to save the digital world 2 years ago.  
  
Honroo made one last stop before heading home. One to the local card shop to pick up the special cards that worked along with the toy D- Scanner to build up an army of digimon to defeat the D-Scanners "Cherubimon". To bad it isn't real, he thought  
  
Or is it.  
  
After buying 12 packs of cards, he ran home, anxious to start the game. He ran inside his house, almost knocking down his mother. " Oh that boy and his digimon, well maybe that game will keep him occupied, and Vono dry.." She said.  
  
Then from another room.  
  
" AAAACKKKK HONROO YOU RAT IF I WOULN'T BE TRIED AS AN ADULT I'D KILL YOU I JUST DID MY HAIR!!!!".  
  
" Uh oh, honey what did he do this time?" Achi, Honroo's mother asked.  
  
Then the screamer stepped out into the kitchen, and revealed herself as Vono, Honroo's older sister. " Mom he hung a bucket of water from the ceiling of my room and when I turned the knob and went in it poured water on me".  
  
" Yes honey I guessed that much" Achi replied.  
  
" Stupid Brat, and he locked his door too" Vono complained.  
  
" If he didn't you would have whacked him" Achi countered.  
  
"Mom you know me too well" Vono sighed.  
  
" I know honey I know" Achi replied.  
  
In his room, Honroo was busily opening his D-Scanner and digimon cards.  
  
" Alright I got some good cards here, Ophanimon.. Blitzmon...Wolfmon and whoa, what the?" he paused, and with good cause, for in his cards he found the unthinkable.a Duskmon D-Scanner card. "I didn't know they made this card. It's probably super rare. Cool. With this in my army of warriors Cherubimon will be off my digiworld in a matter of days. I'll type it in and..." then as he typed in the code into the D- Scanner a strange network of wires began to glow and process the information. "K....0..7..." Honroo typed, and with each passing moment the internal wiring of the toy D-Scanner sent the continuing information to an unknown source. "...J...1..okay there we go know I'll type in the rest."and then the information reached it's destination and the D-Scanner began to glow. "..oh mY GOD! What happening this wasn't in the manual what do I do?." . but he didn't have to wait long for an answer. His D-Scanner pulsated with light, and then the black and red colours of Takuya's D-Scanner was replaced by red and blue "Whoa" Honroo moaned ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's chapter one for ya, sorry about the long description, if I get a scanner I can send the pic of Honroo to a website. If that happens I'll tell ya'll what website it's on 


	2. Digimon Frontier:Ophanimon's Plea

Disclaimer:I forgot to put in on chappy 1 so here it is Don't own digimon blah blah blah  
  
"Honroo Akrim" the D-Scanner spoke.  
  
" uh..uh.eh.um" Honroo replied, spechless by the present events.  
  
"Honroo do not be afraid, for in your heart you know who I am", the voice spoke once more.  
  
"Oh..Oh..Ophanimon" Honroo questioned.  
  
"Yes, and I come with a plea for your assistance", the angels voice beckoned.  
  
"My assistance, what do you need me for, what's wrong, did something happen?" he questioned once again.  
  
"Yes, yes something is wrong. Once again the digiworld is in great peril, an unknown evil has arisen, far more powerful than Cherubimon", she said with a sigh.  
  
"uh oh" Honroo said quietly.  
  
"Yes major uh oh, that's why I need you. I want you to lead a small group of children, around you age, to defeat the evil. Your knowledge of digimon and other things will help them", she said "you must help them".  
  
"Okay I will what do I do?" he said jumping to his feet.  
  
" Why Honroo" she said, "I believe you already know".  
  
Honroo then gathered things from around his room. Blankets, spare clothing, and other things, including his collapse able telescope.  
  
I'll need some food too, he thought, but Vono's probably outside my room waiting for me to get out so she can pummel me into the hard wood floor, but I'm not giving up this offer for anything.  
  
Honroo then open the window in his room, and standing on the balcony he crept to the farthest window to his left, the kitchen window, and he slid through the window onto the kitchen table. His bedroom was around the corner of his apartment, so he was out of Vono's sight, and signaling his mom to keep quiet, he grabbed some food, stuffed it into his backpack and was out the door before Vono was the wiser.  
  
" That boy, he's going to be an escape artist when he's older" Achi said as she watched her son through the window run down the street. " I wonder where he's going"  
  
Honroo was soon at the train station. It was only a few blocks away, so it only took ten minutes to get there. He raced through the crowds to the ticket dispenser, and then he stopped.  
  
"Umm.okay all Takuya had too do was bang his head on the dispenser and a ticket came out but maybe." Honroo started pushing the buttons on his new D- Scanner. Maybe something will trigger..something and.." just then a strange metal piece, encoded with wires sprung out of the D-Scanner. "Hey that works, or at least it might. It looks like it's a credit card so maybe if I put it in here," he said pushing the metal piece into the credit card slot of the machine, the dispenser began to hum and a bluish ticket came out of the slot. " Ha hA, and bingo was his name-o," he said triumphantly, and he raced of to the station turnstiles and placed his ticket into the turnstile, thus sending an electrical pulse into the wiring, the wiring then activated, or rather awakened two sleeping eyes.  
  
Okay, Honroo thought, now I get onto a train onto an elevator and I should be at that terminal in the first episode of season 4,perfect.  
  
But it would be simpler than that  
  
When he go to the stations top floor, Honroo noticed something right away.  
  
" The place is totally deserted, but it's summer vacation this place should be packed, freaky strange".  
  
But he dismissed the fact for a lone train pulled into the station, it said " Hey yo kid you Honroo Akrim?".  
  
"Ya that's me" Honroo replied.  
  
" Must be, you didn't run off screaming AAAHHHH TALKNG TRAIN" the train shouted, " anyway kid get on I don't have all day"  
  
"Alright alright I'm coming" Honroo moaned, I had to get the new york talking trailmon, he thought, but he boarded the trailmon anyway.  
  
Honroo took his seat on the trailmon and started to day dream about becoming a legendary warrior, maybe agunimon, he thought, just then an explosion from outside the trailmon.  
  
"whAT WAS THAT?" Honroo shouted at the trailmon.  
  
" Where under attack just hold on tuh sumthin" it shouted back.  
  
"UNDER ATTACK" the boy screamed, "WHATS ATTACKING"  
  
" whadda ya think kid, digimon that's whats attackin" it said moronically  
  
"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN YOU iBeCiLe!!!"he shouted falling off the trailmon seat.  
  
"GIVE US THE CHILD WORM" demands from the outside attackers flooded Honroo's ears.  
  
" hey no way guys orda's from Ophanimon this kids getting to the digiworld and you can't stop me?" Worm shouted.  
  
"THEN YOU WILL BE DESTROYED" the attackers yelled  
  
And with that their razor sharp claws broke through the trailmons metal roof, and started scrabbling to get inside  
  
" oh man," Honroo whimpered  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ And theres chappy 2 enjoy - Zappermon 


	3. Digimon Frontier:Legendary Warrior of fi...

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon whatever  
  
"Oh man this is bad" Honroo gasped,as the clawed attackers where ripping there way through Worm's roof.  
  
" Hey yose guys I'ma still using that", the trailmon roared. "That's it, you can mess with the kid, but no one messes with Worm".  
  
"Oh thanks for the concern Worm" Honroo said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey kid if Ophanimon said otherwise they woulda had ya before they started ripping up my chassy",Worm replied.  
  
"Oh I feel so wanted" Honroo whispered.  
  
Just then the attackers broke through Worms roof and onto the floor infront of Honroo. They then revealed themselves as  
  
"VILEMON" Honroo screamed.  
  
"Whu, oh man that's an uh oh", Worm said.  
  
" MAJOR UH OH!" Honroo yelped.  
  
Then the first Vilemon spoke, "Come with us child or suffer the consequences".  
  
Honroo looked around and thought for a few seconds and then replied "I'm not so good with decisions so I'll have to get back to you on that", and he raced towards the exit behind him.  
  
"Get him" the second Vilemon hissed, "master will be displeased if he gets away".  
  
Honroo was already racing through Worms body, to hopefully what was a safe exit. As he came to the last rail car when he opened the last door, and saw nothing but scenery rushing past him at a speed that would boggle the mind.  
  
"Perfect" he moaned, but from behind him he heard,  
  
" There that's the last door he must be out there" from one of the Vilemon.  
  
" Like I said perfect" Honroo complained, and with that, he was gone.  
  
When the Vilemon finally reached the end car, they where shocked to find Honroo wasn't there.  
  
" Master will have our heads for this" one shrieked.  
  
"We'll be dead before he even asks if he sees our empty hands", another squeaked.  
  
" Quiet the both of you, maybe the child is still alive but wounded" the smarter of the bunch spoke, "Lets search the trail, even if it's dead, the master wants to destroy the thing himself, he'll destroy the thing the minute we bring it to him, we'll say it's unconscious",it finished.  
  
"let's go" the second interupted, "Before the vultures get to it", and with that they where off, flying down the track.  
  
"Well I don't know if I'm necessarily a thing, and as for vultures, well they'll be going hungry today" Honroo said with a laugh. Before the Vilemon got to the doorway, Honroo was able to climb on the top of Worm, and wait out the conversation between the feuding Vilemon. " Too bad they didn't say who the master was," he said.  
  
"Who knows maybe I'll tell you..." a gruff voice replied, " if your not to dead to hear me"  
  
Honroo gasped as he turned to greet the voice. "Bezeelemon", Honroo whimpered.  
  
"I see my reputation precedes me" Bezeelemon replied, as he started to walk closer and closer to Honroo.  
  
Honroo could tell this wasn't the Bezeelemon that had helped destroy the D- reaper, it was more like the one who destroyed Leomon.  
  
"Those pitiful excuses of fractal codes are going to be coming back this way sooner or later, when they find your dead beaten body, the blame will be on them, and I would have had all the fun, lucky, lucky me" Bezeelemon laughed a moronic laugh, as he crept closer and closer to Honroo. "Now."he continued "Less talk and more play eh boy-o" and Bezeelemon raised his gun, nearly point blank at Honroo's head. His clawed finger tightened his grip on the trigger,and in slow motion, Honroo felt his heart beat quicken, and then somehow, double in pulsations like two hearts beating along side each other.  
  
Then from his digivice, a fiery glow sprang from the core of the digivice, and engulfed Bezeelemon in it's fiery radiance. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bezeelemon screamed in terror. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH" Honroo screamed in terror, but then, as a familiar face and body took shape from the fire.  
  
"a.a..Agunimon"  
  
Then the face turned, and nodded to Honroo, almost understanding his terror, then turned back to Bezeelemon. The legendary warrior then said in it's demanding voice  
  
"Evil will not prevail while the digiworld is still under the legendary warriors protection, now feel the heat of my fire, and the wrath of AGUNIMON", and the warrior unleashed his attack on to Bezeelemon. "PYRO TORNADO" and with one mighty kick Bezeelemon's fractal code was revealed.  
  
Seizing the moment Honroo stood up, "That fractal code is mine", he said, and drawing the code into his digivice, Bezeelemon was no more.  
  
Then the Legendary Warrior turned to Honroo and spoke  
  
"I'll be here whenever you need me, but don't abuse the help, I never had anyone to count on but my friends, and myself, and if you want to find your own spirit, you have to find faith in yourself" and with that Agunimon once again returned to Honroo's digivice.  
  
" We'll kid if your dun playin 'round wit your pallys get back inside me and lets get going" Worm spoke up.  
  
"To bad I liked it better when you where speechless from fear" Honroo grunted.  
  
" Hey I was tryin not tuh draw 'ttention tuh myself " Worm countered.  
  
" Oh of course as long as your skin isn't fried, or your digivice didn't explode I'm fine" Honroo added.  
  
"Kid.shut up and get inside. Thanks to you I'm air conditioned so lets get a move on so I could drop you off, and head to my mechanic" Worm bellowed.  
  
"Whatever" Honroo said, and then he wondered, what exactly did I get myself into.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ And there's chappy3 for ya, please note that I am in canada so I watch the dub version of digimon so names may be changed, just be warned 


	4. Digimon Frontier:Welcome all to the Digi...

Disclaimer: hello must I right this every time? I'm a Canadian kid do you think I own digimon? I think I own Honroo and my made up characters but no one else, dang I don't own pepsi either but you'll find out about that later on  
  
Once again Honroo was speeding down the tracks of the digiworld. Still thinking about the past events that had just occurred.  
  
"I'll be here whenever you need me, but don't abuse the help, I never had anyone to count on but my friends, and myself, and if you want to find your own spirit, you have to find faith in yourself"  
  
Nothing like this ever happened to Takuya I'll bet, Honroo thought. At least I do have help until I find my spirit, but Ophanimon said this evil was more powerful than Cherubimon and we have no clue to who it is. If I knew I could find out its weaknesses, or something that could  
  
"Yo kid where here" Worm interrupted.  
  
"Finally" Honroo huffed, "Hey there's no one here, are you trying do dump me off early? He shouted.  
  
"Don't get in a rut kid, there-a coming. They hadda get here too ya-know" Worm replied.  
  
"No I don't Ya-know maybe you should tell me these things to avoid, this type, OF CONVERSATION! Honroo yelled.  
  
"Kid," Worm replied, "Don't ever ride me again", and with that worm sped off.  
  
"Hope he gets a new brain to go with that roof" Honroo grunted, and he sat down on a bench beside the rails. Then a few minutes later in realization he said, "I was arguing to a train, a train, aw come on this place is making me go nuts". Then as if by his own doing, four trains began to take place on the horizon. Finally they're coming, now I can find my spirit, and when I get home Vono's going to have to look forward to some one like Agunimon playing pranks on her Honroo thought. Then until the trains came he started thinking of pranks to play on Vono, something that he did often.  
  
Four minutes later, the trains arrived, three from the west, and one from the same rail Honroo had been on. Honroo then stood up and checked out his new team.  
  
The first one off the train was a short boy, maybe younger than Honroo but in a way he seemed older. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, bright red baggy pants, and white sweat bands on his wrists. His hair was short, brown and slicked toward the front so that it stuck out above his forehead. The kid looks like he came right off an advertisment for Pepsi. Honroo thought.  
  
The second was a girl. She had on a greyish- blue vest, a white t-shirt with grey edges, and light blue pj's with grey stars on them. Her hair was short, dark blond, and curled up around her ears. ..And she looks like she just woke up.  
  
The third was a golden blond boy, his hair was like the first boy's, plastered to the front, but his looked more natural. He had on a black shirt with the words: Digital Empire on it. He had a red shirt over that, and brown pants with a white stripe to match the words going up the side. ..Let me guess he's his schools pretty boy.  
  
The last was also a boy, but this boy was soaking wet like he had just come out of a washing machine. He had on a blue raincoat that ended at his waist, with yellow trim on the pockets. His pants where black with a yellow stripe up both sides,yellow to match the yellow rain boots that came up to his knees. Honroo couldn't see what his face or hair was like because the raincoat's hoody was covering them. ..Ummm..right that guy might be the next Koji.  
  
"Hey every one I bid you welcome" Honroo shouted to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Pleased to be here" one of the children said, Honroo turned to see which one it was, and he saw the only person who had answered his welcome, was the kid in the rain coat, only now Honroo could see his face and hair. The boy had shoulder length black hair, pulled into a short pony tail at the back but allowed two long strands to drop down infront of his ears. Other than that all his hair was pulled into the pony tail very tightly. But the biggest surprise was the bright cheerful smile on his face. "Hi I'm Bi Adams", he announced, still smiling.  
  
"I'm Corey Tuinki" said the golden blond boy  
  
"I'm Robin Green" said the girl  
  
"I'm Pip Shanes, and uh Robin can I have a band-aid 'cause I skinned my knee falling for you" said the short boy  
  
"Uh yeah go away" Robin snuffed.  
  
"Hey don't worry Robin, Batman's here to fight the battle of love" Pip said going in for a kiss.  
  
Luckily for Robin, Corey intervened saying, "Right can the love machine pipe down for a bit so we can figure this out".  
  
"You're all in the digital world" Honroo exclaimed.  
  
"Digital world, like on the TV show?" Bi asked.  
  
"Yeah exactly, we're all in the digital world and we're going to be the next season of Digimon Frontier" Honroo explained.  
  
"Cool, so who are you by the way?" Corey questioned.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot, I'm Honroo Akrim, and I shall be your leader" he announced.  
  
" And what makes you think that mister high and mighty?" Robin commented, "Why can't a girl be the leader for once?".  
  
"Yeah I'd follow Robin any where" Pip interrupted, putting his arm around Robin's waist.  
  
" Move it or lose it Pippi" she snarled. "Aww were already making up nicknames for each other, you can be my little bird of love" Pip replied.  
  
Then Bi spoke up, "Okay before Robin kills the midget, lets go exploring. I want to find a spirit before we get into any battles".  
  
"Hey don't worry I've got it covered", Honroo said with a smirk, holding up his D-Scanner.  
  
"You have a spirit" Corey exclaimed.  
  
"Well not exactly, but I have connections. Don't worry, and besides Takuya and the others both fond there spirits in the midst of battle, so let's be off shall we" Honroo announced.  
  
"Right" every one said with a sigh .  
  
"Okay so maybe I'm not so good at motivation but lets go explore" He corrected.  
  
"Yeah" they all shouted, and they all headed toward the nearby forest.  
  
Then from the farthest end of the terminal, a slow, tall digimon and a short digimon wearing a pink belt came waddling down to the resting trailmon.  
  
"Come on Neemon the children should be here, now get a move on" The shorter one yelled, "Move it before they leave".  
  
"Uh Bokomon take a looky, they are gone", shrieked Neemon.  
  
"WWWHHHAAA?" Bokomon screamed, looking towards the empty terminal. "Where did they go?" he yelled.  
  
" You just missed them", squeaked one of the trailmon, " They left to explore just a few minutes ago".  
  
"OH MY come Neemon, we must find those children before they hurt themselves, who knows what they might get into without my teachings and lectures" Bokomon exclaimed.  
  
" Oh they'll miss those" Neemon replied.  
  
"Shut up Neemon" Bokomon said snapping Neemon's pants, "Let's go", and pulling Neemon by the pants, they raced down the track to join up with the children, and there adventures yet to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ There's chapter 4. I made it longer cause of the description of every one. I added humor cause I'm trying to make it a realistic fanfic, so it all won't be serious.NOTE: the characters Robin and Pip, are based on my friends Robin( sorry about the hitting on but whatever) and Pepsi(Matt). Pepsi always is hitting on girls, and since Robin is the only girl in the fanfic, well she's in for it. See ya!- Zappermon 


	5. Digimon Frontier:My Unknown Enemy

Okay a bit of chit chat. For those who are reading this and didn't bother to read every ones description of my digi-destened here's a shorter version of them  
  
OH and apparently Pepsi's name isn't Matt it's Mike( how am I supposed to know, I don't even know why we call him Pepsi, he's just a midget that's on the same Improv team as me and I had to dance with him in Gym. I don't pay attention in school, let alone when I have too) Okay enough rantings  
  
Honroo He's a repressed genius He has Brown,short hair He's the leader He always refers thing to season 4 of digimon  
  
Bi He's a cheerful version of Koji He has black hair pulled Tightly into a ponytail He act's like Takuya most of the time He's more flamboyant than every one  
  
Corey He's the new seasons TK He's always quoting people He's usually the first to attack He has golden blonde hair that's styled to stick out at the front  
  
Pip He's modeled after my friend Pepsi He has hair like Corey's only his is brown and stuck down with gel He's always hitting on people He's the oldest but also the shortest  
  
Robin She's the most aggressive She has short dirty blonde hair that curls up around her ear She's the target of Pip's hit on's She is usually reckless  
  
And for those of you who didn't read that, here's the disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: don't own digimon. Ya that's pretty much it.  
  
After getting to know every one, Honroo and the others set of to look for their spirits, with the disgruntled Bokomon and the clueless Neemon not too far behind.  
  
"So who's spirit do you guys think you're going to get" Bi asked.  
  
"I think I'll get Zoe's since she was the only girl" Robin replied.  
  
"Then I'll have to get Koji's spirit" Pip said.  
  
"Why?"Robin asked  
  
"Come on" Pip blurted "you know about Zoe and Koji"  
  
"No I don't" She said  
  
"Everyone thinks Zoe and Koji had a thing for each other" Honroo informed  
  
"Pip you little worm" She shouted  
  
"Hey its what I do" Pip countered  
  
Then Bi spoke, "Pip give it a rest, she doesn't like you"  
  
"That's what you think you, Koji look-alike" Pip said  
  
"What are you talking about" Bi yelled  
  
" I think you know" the small boy said  
  
"Why you little...  
  
..And as Bi and Pip began to argue with Robin looking on, two digimon came into view of the group.  
  
"Hey guys look" Honroo shouted.  
  
"I don't think they can hear you" Corey informed pointing to the fight. Robin had just joined the fight making it even louder.  
  
"Guy's, guy's.hello?" Honroo sighed, "Come on Corey, we'll check it out ourselves", and they walked over to where the two digimon where talking.  
  
"Neemon come on, if you hadn't slept in those children would be well educated about the ways of the digiworld by now"  
  
"If they're anything like me they just tune you out when you start talking"  
  
"Well you just earned a pants snapping mister"  
  
"Oh next Tuesday I think"  
  
"Oh you just earned another one you waste of digital air"  
  
"Umm..hi there" Corey said.  
  
"Wha? Oh it's the children we found them" Bokomon shouted.  
  
"Actually I think we found you" Honroo corrected.  
  
"Yes well, I am Bokomon, keeper of the Book".  
  
"And I'm Neemon, keeper of my..  
  
"Yes we know Neemon" Bokomon sighed.  
  
"Well children where are the other young legendary warriors", the belted digimon said with a smile.  
  
"There up there on the hill.." Honroo told and pointed to the hill top where the others where. "..Fighting", he finished.  
  
"Oh my" Neemon shrieked.  
  
"Come, we will try to settle this so we can be off", Bokomon announced.  
  
"Bokomon, I don't know if you should do that little guy" Corey replied.  
  
"That's why you're not the keeper of the book, you just don't know", the cocky little digimon replied.  
  
Then Honroo interviened saying, "No really there having a pretty intense spat and.  
  
"Yes well there's nothing that talking it out can't handle" ,Bokomon announced.  
  
"Never test the depth of the water with both feet" Corey whispered with a sigh.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?", Honroo asked.  
  
"It means that Bokomon, is getting in over his head", Corey replied.  
  
"Golly", shrieked Neemon.  
  
And as the war of words raged on between the feuding children, and Bokomon, who now is seeing his "there's nothing that talking it out can't handle" words in a whole new light, someone was watching.  
  
"Those children must not find their spirits", grizzly voice commanded, "If they find the Secret of the Legendary Warriors, my plan may be treatened".  
  
" Don't worry my Dark Master, we will annihilate those brats, and take the spirits for our own" a shadowed figure growled.  
  
"No let my minions handle, them, you shall be my trunk cards, if they fail", the grizzly voice spoke again, and looking toward the shackled and bruised Vilemon Trio said, "And they'd better not fail, or they too shall be punished", and his evil audience recoiled in fear, all but five stable figures with an evil glint in their eyes,  
  
Of rebellion..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Oooh total cliff hanger. Don't worry next time, on of the new spirits will be revealed, but you'll have to wait till Monday the 30th for a new chappy(is all this day time TV scaring any one else by the way?) anyway please review me with some idea's, or something. I'd like it if someone other than my friend radioactivekitten to point out my stupidity about not knowing my friends real nameI hate that so much ..Did I put the disclaimer in?..Zappermon 


	6. Digimon Frontier:Secrets of the Legendar...

Okay before radioactivekitten strangles me with my coke using laughter, I'm tired of her being an idiot and pointing out my errors and bad punctuation, so take a look-y down below...nah screw it I'm too lazy to rant at her. (geez shes the idiot she says cocky is pronouced coky)  
  
For her this is how you say Bi Adams name. B. That's it. She's just an idiot okay, say it Bee it's not that hard radioactivekitten  
  
So for her to get offAAHHH Beyblade..sorry, I'm watching tv and typing, double tasking baby yeah, any way to get her off my back she'll be in my fan fic later on(Heh heh heh wait and see)and so will my friends if I decide to put them in, anyway  
  
Disclaimer: come on do I have to write it, look at the tittle Disclaimer makes ya think I don't own digimon do I hmmm?  
  
Honroo and the other children, where sitting down in the shade of a meat apple tree. After the fight that Bi, Robin, the annoying little midget Pip, and the stunned Bokomon had, everyone decided it was time for a break.  
  
"So.what exactly do we do now?" Bi asked.  
  
"Uh oh, don't get Bokomon started. You'll be sorry" Neemon remarked.  
  
"Shut up, Neemon" Bokomon snuffed. "I guess now it's time for you all to learn about what has occurred to the digiworld, 2 years ago.  
  
"Uh oh" Neemon said again.  
  
"Neemon, really, they must learn about this sooner or later" The short digimon replied  
  
"How about later then?" Neemon shrieked.  
  
"Neemon why don't you go back to the village and leave me be. Anyway children, without further interruptions, I will tell you what became of the spirits, and the evil that now blankets the digital world", and the small digimon flipped through his little book, that he had pulled from his belt, and began to tell the story of what happened to the digital world. "After the threat of Cherubimon had left the digital world, the five children, much like yourselves, were ready to leave for their homes in the human world, but before they did, they had to say farewell to someone, their spirits. For if the human children brought their spirits to the human world with them, they would merge with the spirits. You see, the spirits must have use of the digital world's data flow. The data flow enables them to remain in the digital world, and not to be fully deleted like most digimon. The spirits would be unstable in the human world without the data flow, and would have to merge with a nearby body, most likely the children. So in order to leave for home, the children abandoned the spirits, in a place of their choice, so that if evil arose once again, they would be able to fight once more"  
  
"But why aren't they here? They know where the spirits are, not us", Honroo stated  
  
"I'm getting to that, just wait", Bokomon huffed, and he began again his story.  
  
"The evil that is now surrounding the digital world, has well, short circuited their D-Scanners, so that now they can't regain the use of their spirits. So in order to fight the evil, Ophanimon chose you, the new Legendary Warriors, to fight the evil, and save the digi world from total and immense inhalation!" Bokomon yelled  
  
"But who is this evil?" Robin asked  
  
". I don't know. No one does, that's the problem. No one knows what we're up against, so no one tries to find the spirits or stop him" Bokomon replied  
  
"Hey it might be a girl bad guy.and don't you start Pip" She said  
  
"Well guys do you know what this means" Honroo questioned the group. "We have to find the spirits, and soon too".  
  
" Then you're first bet is to find Takuya's spirit", a feminine voice said.  
  
"OH Mistress Ophanimon, she's talking to you through your D-Scanner's", Bokomon cried.  
  
"Yes I am Ophanimon, but children there is no time for introductions, a group of Skullmeramon are heading toward the location of The spirit of Fire, it's located in an abandoned oil rig near the shore line of a nearby lake. I will lead you to it, but that's the limit of my help I'm afraid" The angel stated.  
  
"Don't worry we'll get there before they even set foot on the shore", Honroo exclaimed, "Come on we've got a spirit to find"  
  
"Then here, this will guide you to the location" Ophanimon finished, and a green sphere floating above a compass appeared on Honroo's D-Scanner, and it pointed them to their wanted destination.  
  
"Come on there's no time to waste" Bokomon screamed, and they all ranoff to the oil rig, with Neemon lagging behind.  
  
"That was a pretty story" he said.  
  
"Neemon come on" they all yelled.  
  
"Whoopsie" Neemon shrieked, and ran to join the others  
  
Soon the where able to make their way to the Oil Rig. When the entered, it seemed pretty deserted. There were cob webs on the walls, and floors, and nearly everywhere in the rig.  
  
"So.where's the spirit", Bi asked.  
  
"I don't know, I think somewhere in the basement. It's kinda hard to understand this thing" Honroo complained, turning his D-Scanner it around in his hands. "But still lets try going down these stairs anyway".  
  
"Don't worry Robin, you can hang on to me if you get scared", Pip suggested  
  
"Shut up you brat" She yelled  
  
"I haven't said anything in a while you should be happy for my restraint" he countered  
  
"Guys, lets just go down the stairs" Corey huffed.  
  
And they descended the stairs, down and down they went, further and further into the bleak darkness.  
  
This doesn't feel right, Honroo thought. If we are attacked or something happens we might not be able to get up before something goes wrong.  
  
The group entered a small hallway, and as they walked through it, eyes seemed to be watching their every move.  
  
"Look over there" Robin shouted, pointing towards a gleaming light. "Is that the spirit".  
  
"Why yes it is" Bokomon gleefully shouted, "Come let's get it and be out of this death trap of a place"  
  
"Why how fitting the name is Bokomon", a sinister voice spoke.  
  
"Look up there!" Corey announced.  
  
"Oh no the Skullmeramon" Bokomon cried.  
  
"Get them my Dark brothers", one of the Skullmeramon cackled, and the three Skullmeramon attacked the group of Warriors.  
  
"SCATTER!!!" Honroo screamed.  
  
The group ran away in pairs, Honroo, Bi and Neemon in one direction, Corey and Bokomon in another, and of course, Pip and Robin in the last.  
  
"Bi, Neemon if we can get to the spirit, one of us can use it to spirit evolve" Honroo shouted  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it human", one of the Skullmeramon yelled, and he reached the spirit ahead of the children. "No I shall have Agunimon's power" he bellowed, but as he went to touch the spirit, his hand past through it. "What is this, some human trick? You will all pay for your treachery".  
  
With that the Skullmeramon, sent out a relentless attack of fireballs. The children were narrowly hit by the barrage of fire, but all the fire in an oil rig was bound to have consequences.  
  
One of Skullmeramon's attacks hit the roof above Honroo, the flames burst a pipe, it caused a massive explosion and caused the roof, and the above floor to collapse, and the massive debris came crashing down onto Honroo with great force, causing sure death.  
  
"HONROO", the groups voice echoed. "HONROO"  
  
Underneath the rubble and twisted steel beams, Honroo remained conscious.  
  
Wha.am I.dead.., he thought.  
  
"No Honroo, your very much alive", a voice said.  
  
"What Agunimon, is that you?" Honroo whispered.  
  
"Yes Honroo, it's me", the Warrior replied, then the debris trapping Honroo seemed to lift off him, as he was placed into another state of mind.  
  
"Honroo" Agunimon spoke, "The reason why the spirit was not real, was because I've had it all along, but not me the digimon, Takuya the human child", and the firey digimon shed it's powerful figure, and emerged a human boy.  
  
"I don't understand", Honroo said as he strained to get onto his feet.  
  
"We couldn't bear to leave our spirits, all of us, we kept our spirits, but left the digital essence, the connection between the spirit and the data flow, in the digi world, in hope that the spirit would be stable enough to come with us. In a way the spirits became human like without the essence, but It wasn't enough. My spirit became out of control, and ended up merging with a toy D-Scanner, the one you bought the same day. So now, it wouldn't seem right for me to take it back, it's yours" Takuya proudly announced. "Now hurry up your friends need you".  
  
"Okay" Honroo said boldly. By now, the others had begun to fear to worst for their leader.  
  
"Now you shall share the same fate as you friend", one of the Skullmeramon bellowed, and they walked towards the remaining children, until.  
  
The essence of Agunimon surrounded the piles of rubble that had fallen onto Honroo, but when it did..  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION"  
  
A radiant glow began to emit from the debris. Then in a instant, flares of orange fire shot forth, until one solitary flare imploded from within, and standing in the middle of the fire, was.  
  
"FUEGOMON"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well there he is Fuegomon. "Fuego" means fire in Spanish, so there's the name meaning. I hope I tied everything up, so there's no questions. Next Monday the fighting will begin and they'll go find another spirit. I'm surprised this is taking so long, holy jeez. Sorry I'm kinda mixing the dub and un-dubbed with the whole "D-Scanner" and "Agunimon", but I think this is the best chapter yet, probably cause you can understand everything. Okay nuff ranting see-ya next Monday- Zappermon 


	7. Digimon Frontier:Off on Our Own

Happy New Year. I actually stayed up till 11:30, till I realized that in some other country, it's already 12:00, so I went to bed. Thanks to radioactivekitten for pointing out that I could have gone to bed at 7:00, I hate that so much.  
  
Anyway peoples how ya doing, it's to early in the morning to rant, okay maybe it's just 10:25 and I'm just lazy. In any case, I'd like to thank Shy for her reviews, thankers  
  
Shy  
  
ohayou Zappermon-san, yet another great couple of chapters lol I like the notes you put before your story. And your punctuation is getting better...sorry if i didnt spell it right lol...I'm not so good at punctaution either...try changing a 3rd person story into a 1st person one...you just might die. Does radioactivekitten writes stories? I've seen her name for some of my friends stories...or maybe its somebody else called radioactive kitten...erm...let me check ^-^ nah never mind i'm tooooooooo lazy.....neways keep going! its good! toodles for now ~Shy PS maybe you should try also writing different animes 2, it gets your name around. Bye!!! *waves*  
  
Ya radioactivekitten writes harry potter stories, well only one, Gone from the World. God I'm hungry. Ya and for more stories, I dunno, maybe later once this ones almost finished. Speaking of which  
  
  
  
"FUEGOMON" The digimon echoed.  
  
"Wow, Honroo spirit evolved" Bi exclaimed.  
  
"But how, the spirit was, not, but, he, and..wha?" Bokomon stammered.  
  
"I think that means he doesn't now what happened", Neemon screeched.  
  
"I DO SO KNOW I'M JUST STUNNED BY THE CURRENT EVENTS" Bokomon screamed, snapping Neemon's pants.  
  
"Owchie", Neemon whimpered.  
  
Then the digimon emerged from the flames. It partially resembled Agunimon, but there were many differences. The hair was shortened, but still as wild and untamed as ever. The horns on his mask pointed downward and the blade on the center of the mask was shorted too. Fuegomon wore silver shoulder pads, with black horns on the shoulders. The red chest armor was still there but half-hidden under the shoulder pads. The rest of the body looked the same, only Fuegomon wore a silvered belt, and a candy-canned striped red and silver sword strapped on his right leg.  
  
"That's not Agunimon, it looks like him but it's not him, I think, is it him?" Bokomon questioned.  
  
"Pretty", Neemon replied.  
  
Then before Bokomon could snap Neemon'd pants, Fuegomon spoke,  
  
"I may not be Agunimon but I can still destroy the likes of evil. Prepare to meet the Legendary Warrior of Pyro face to face" he announced to the three Skullmeramon, and he charged at them, with amazing speed.  
  
"Honroo is the type of person who starts taking a bath if he fall into a river" Corey laughed.  
  
"What" Pip stared blankly.  
  
"It means that he's the type of person that can get pummeled into the ground by rocks and get a spirit out of it" Bi said enthusiastically.  
  
"FUEGO FIRE STORM" Fuegomon shouted, and from his hands, feet, and from the silvered belt, fire leaped out. Fuegomon did a 360 somersault in the air, and when he landed, the fire spread out like a ripple in a pool. It engulfed two of the Skullmeramon, but left the one who had caused the explosion standing.  
  
"This is personal" Fuegomon called, and through the fire he emerged, and punched the last Skullmeramon in the face. Again and again Fuegomon struck, until he knocked the Skullmeramon into the "Fire storm" attack. When the attack ceased, the three fractal codes were released from their Digimon hosts.  
  
"It's not safe to play with fire, Fractal Code, Digitize" Fuegomon said, and he scanned all three of the fractal codes.  
  
When he finished, Fuegomon reverted back to Honroo. Nearly breathless by all that had happened, Honroo could bearly stand.  
  
"Hey Honroo are you okay?" Bi asked, kneeling by his friend.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" he replied.  
  
"Young man please explain to me what happened" Bokomon questioned.  
  
"It's a long story" Honroo said.  
  
"Too make a long story short, don't tell it", Corey said walking up to Honroo with the others.  
  
"I'll tell you guys what happened once we get out of here", Honroo panted.  
  
So they all trekked out of the Oil Rig, and into a grassy meadow where Honroo could rest and catch his breath.  
  
"Okay this is what happened, when I came to the digi world, I was attacked on the Trailmon, it almost looked like I was a gonner, until somehow agunimon saved me, he was in my D-Scanner somehow, a-and when I was under all that rubble, Takuya was there, he told me that. well Bokomon, you have to promise you wont freak out when I tell you the next part", He paused.  
  
"Whatever it is it can't be worse than what I've been through" The digimon replied.  
  
"Well Takuya and the others didn't leave their Spirits here, they only left the Digital Essence, and they took the spirits with them. When they where in the real world, it seemed to work for a while, but the spirit escaped and merged with a toy D-Scanner, the one that's know my real D-Scanner" He finished.  
  
But through all this Bokomon's eye began twitch slightly.  
  
"Hey that makes some sense, I was sending an email on my cell phone to my friend Leah Tenichi, when a purply glow shot into the antennae, it made it into my D-Scanner" Robin exclaimed.  
  
Bokomon's eye twitched more quickly.  
  
"I was listening to music on mine and a blue light shot into mine" Bi cheerfully told.  
  
Sweat Drops began to form on Bokomon's forehead.  
  
"I was calling MY friend Vernon when a yellow light went into mine, broke the connection too" Corey mumbled.  
  
Neemon then noticed the state Bokomon was in.  
  
"I was waiting for my mom to finish shopping, I started playing a game on my cell phone when a white light shot mine" Pip told.  
  
Then Bokomon snapped:  
  
"GGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Everyone was then suddenly quiet.  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS THEY UPSETTED THE VERY BALANCE ON THE DIGITAL WORLD" Bokomon screamed, panting at the end.  
  
"Guys I think Bokomon might need some sane time" Bi whispered to the others.  
  
"Yeah let's go" Honroo said back, and they all snuck away.  
  
"Don't worry Bokomon we still got the spirits" Neemon told the enraged Bokomon.  
  
"There's no telling what might have happened to the spirits, Honroo I need you to spirit evolve so I can oversee the changes", Bokomon said calming down.  
  
But when there was no answer, Bokomon looked up, finding no children in sight.  
  
"How'd that happen?" Neemon shrieked.  
  
Bokomon's eye began to twitch again.  
  
Meanwhile, the children where trekking through the nearby forest.  
  
"I thought Ophanimon chose us, but the spirits did" Corey brought up.  
  
"Bokomon just told us that because he didn't know" Pip suggested.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Robin asked.  
  
"I do it all the time" He answered back.  
  
"I'll have to remember that" Honroo shrugged.  
  
"Hey look" Bi shouted. "Look at that bridge".  
  
"What's so important about that bridge", Honroo asked.  
  
"Just look at it it's like the one at my school play ground, there so much fun" Bi answered, and ran toward the bridge. Then he started jumping on it. It was one of those bridges that if you jumped on it, it would sway and bounce.  
  
"Geez I used to think that Bi would turn out to be the next Koji, but he acts more like a little kid" Honroo sighed.  
  
"Well a great man is one who keeps his child heart" Corey said.  
  
"Well one who has a child's heart is one who gets his drivers license last" Pip added.  
  
"Thank you Shakespeare" Robin snuffed.  
  
"I try" Pip shrugged.  
  
But Bi couldn't hear them. He was laughing and playing on the bridge, running from one end of the bridge to the other and occasionally jumping. He just reached the opposite side of the bridge, when an attack from his side of the bridge snapped the ropes and sent the bridge tumbling into the deep chasm. Everyone gasped as this, because Bi was trapped on the other side.  
  
"No one may cross our bridge without permission of the Biyomon" squeaked a small voice.  
  
"S-Sorry I didn't know" Bi stuttered.  
  
"Too late know you traitor, nothing can save you now", The Biyomon yelled.  
  
"What? I'm not a trai  
  
"ENOUGH SPIRAL TWISTER" a Biyomon yelled.  
  
Bi barely dodged the attack, but the Biyomon kept firing their spiral twisters, and on the other side of the chasim.  
  
"Hey leave our friend alone" Corey yelled.  
  
"He didn't do anything" Robin screamed.  
  
"He didn't do anything, but I'm going to, SPIRIT EV.., Honroo began.  
  
"Dude you can't jump that far you don't have wings" Pip stated.  
  
"Uh, well we have to do something" Honroo replied.  
  
"Guys if you're going to do something", a call from the other side of the chasim called, "Do it quick".  
  
The gang looked over and saw that the one of the Biyomon started to glow.  
  
"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO BIRDRAMON", and a giant red bird appeared from what was a pink and purple, knee-high bird.  
  
"METEOR WING" it called  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH", Bi screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ and that's a rap, I just love a good cliffhanger don't you? Anyway next chapter someone will spirit evolve, but it's not who you think.well maybe it is.I'm not psychic..or am I.wait that's psycho.gah I'm always mixing them up. I originally intended for Fuegomon to have a red striped Gatomon tail with fire on the end but that seems more like a beast spirit than a human spirit, too bad so sad. Yeah and the whole Leah Tenichi thing is radioactivekitten, her last name is a bit different, but that's not the end of my plans for her, lets just say it has something to do with evil, water, good, and a midget, a midget of looovee, oooh ( she's gonna kick my asky ). And Vernon is my other friend too, there be more of him in my fan fic MWHAHAHAH, I'm gonna have no friends by the time school starts at this rate. And now for your moment of ranting.  
  
if you are on a diet, why go to McDonalds? Lighter choices meal my asky, they just boil it in half the grease, come on you don't hear about Tim going on the McDonalds diet and losing 67 pounds, really people, their mascot is a clown, do you think they really care about how you look?  
  
That's good ranting- Zappermon 


	8. Digimon Frontier:Strike of Lobo

Hi peoples, I forgot this in my last chappy so ya  
  
Disclaimer: forgot this in the last chappy so ya(déjà vu). Seeing the word DISCLAIMER should answer the question do I own digimon.  
  
Heres a special little ranting for my idiot friend. These are words that she never can really say FUEGOMON= (fweah-go-mon)  
  
BI=(Bee)  
  
COCKY=(Cock-key)  
  
BIYOMON=(Bee-yo-mon)  
  
DIGIMON IS COOL=(di-gi-mon-iz-cool)  
  
I just don't understand why can't she say those words. Oh ya just so ya know Asky is my word for A**, pronouced az key. Now let's look at some of my reviews, why, they make me feel special  
  
*Appears on the floor laughing* Not bad, Zappermon. But I can't believe you put ClueHunterC in the summary! I know she's great but try not to treat her like a goddess... hell would rain earth if you did.  
  
*A mod of people with forks appear* Iy-cheewawa! Gotta go bye! *screams like a looney toon being chased*  
  
*That was AttitudeLovinIzumi and I'll worship who I want I thank you.  
  
This is really good.Keep going!  
  
*That was from Zheryta. I like this one, it's simple.  
  
DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you're right, i am going to kick your 'asky', im gonna kick your asky all the way to japan! dont you DARE do what you say youre gonna do!!!!!!!!  
  
*That of course was my dear friend radioactivekitten. Apparently she read my authors note at the end of the last chappy., can ya feel the love? Anyway lets get onto the story cause it's chappy 8 and only 1 person has spirit evolved,so far MWAHAHAHwhy am I laughing?  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH", Bi screamed.  
  
"BI!" Robin screamed, "Don't hurt him!".  
  
Then in an instant, a purple glow matching the one Robin described that merged with her cell hone, revealed itself, emerging from a nearby tree. It floated across the chasim, and straight to Robin.  
  
"My spirit", she whispered, and she quickly scanned the spirit into her D- Scanner. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION", and when the spirit merged with it's digital essence, Robin became,  
  
"VIENTOMON" she rang.  
  
Vientomon had the same armor that Kazemon had on. The only real differences where the hair and wings. She had blonde hair, pulled into a pony tail, and stilled like Rika Nonaka hair-do, a pony tail on the very top of her head. The wings where more like that of a dragon flies, separated into four wings and more slimmer, and they bore the mark of breeze on them. Also there were two long ribbons hanging from the back of the pony tail.  
  
Without hesitation she glided over to help her friend.  
  
"Dragon Breeze" she yelled, and knocked the attack away from Bi.  
  
"Hey thanks", Bi smiled.  
  
"That's my girl" Pip shouted.  
  
"Shut up Pip" she snuffed, she raised her right hand in the air, and swung it down announcing, "Dragon Breeze" yet again. She knocked down Birdramon but then,  
  
"Wait stop" one of the Biyomon cried.  
  
"You should have thought of that before you started attacking Bi" Vientomon pouted, crossing her arms infront of her chest.  
  
"I you stop fighting us we'll explain everything", another spoke.  
  
"Here we'll even repair the bridge", the devolved Birdramon suggested.  
  
Soon enough Robin reverted, the bridge was repaired, and everyone was reunited on the other side of the chasim.  
  
"All right now explain yourselves" Honroo grunted.  
  
"We will, you see the human girl named Zoe asked us to watch over her spirit for her, when we saw you coming across the bridge, we thought you where after the spirit", The Biyomon explained.  
  
"Right we really want to see Bi in a metal bikini" Pip whispered, Corey laughed.  
  
"Hey wait why did you call Bi a traitor" Corey asked.  
  
"You see there has been stories of human children acquiring spirits for the new evil, and fighting in his war", they told. "We promised Zoe that her spirit would always be waiting for her here. If the stories are true, and there are evil children with spirits, we would NEVER allow them to gain her Spirit, NEVER"  
  
"Evil children, freaky weird" Honroo said.  
  
"Excuse me" Bi asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"It's thing I say when things don't make sense" Honroo explained.  
  
"Your right, why would kids want to be on the Dark Side?", Corey wondered.  
  
"Taking over the family business" Pip suggested.  
  
"Is that supposed to be a joke" Robin sighed.  
  
"I lightening up the mood bae-bay" Pip wailed.  
  
Before Robin could threaten Pip, the Biyomon spoke again, "There was another Human child with Zoe, he hid his spirit somewhere in the Pajaro Caves, if your interested we could show you where the caves are". "The least we could do is to allow you to have the spirit," a second Biyomon informed Bi.  
  
"Hey sure I'm for that", Bi smiled.  
  
"How about everyone else?", Honroo asked.  
  
"YEAH", the all agreed.  
  
"Then let's go", Honroo replied to their answer.  
  
"Then come I can show you the way", another Biyomon squawked, and they began to journey the Pajaro Caves. Elsewhere.  
  
"Neemon get a move on you're so slow, if it wasn't for you the children would be found already"  
  
"But you're the one who scared them away"  
  
"Well if Takuya and the others weren't so irresponsible I wouldn't have screamed"  
  
"If it helps you can snap my pants"  
  
"Yes that usually does help"  
  
"OWCHIE"  
  
Meanwhile, deep inside the Caves.  
  
"You all must stay close, these walls have been know to crumble and cave in on some of our people", The bird digimon told.  
  
"Couldn't you have told us that before we came in here", Corey stuttered.  
  
"What mister looky-looky-at-me-I'm-so-pretty afraid", Pip wondered grinning.  
  
"No It's cold in here", he answered.  
  
"Right", Pip rolled his eyes.  
  
"Really! I don't know if you don't feel it because you're so low to the ground but it's cold", Corey argued.  
  
"It actually is getting colder as we go down", Robin stated.  
  
"Okay" Pip agreed.  
  
"Oh yeah you're agreeing with her just because you like her" Corey huffed.  
  
"Basically" Pip said.  
  
What an IDIOT, Corey thought.  
  
"Attention everyone", the Biyomon spoke, "This is very important, the cave to your left is very dangerous, if you're ever in these caves you should never go down there ever", and the group continued walking on.  
  
All except for Bi.  
  
That's weird, he thought, it seems warmer down there, sort of inviting, and he started walking down into the cave to the left.  
  
"Wait no child I said don't go down there!", The Biyomon screamed, trying to follow Bi, "It's too dangerous"  
  
"No it's not", Bi replied, but just then the entrance to the left cave collapsed, leaving Bi trapped inside. "Oh sure you stupid cave make me look like the idiot".  
  
"HEY BI ARE YOU ALRIGHT", Honroo screamed, sounding muffled by the fallen rocks.  
  
"YEAH I'M FINE", he shouted back.  
  
"BI YOU IDIOT HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET OUT KNOW", Corey yelled.  
  
"HEY DON'T WORRY ONLY THE EXIT TO FREEDOM IS CLOSED OFF MAYBE THERE'S ANOTHER WAY OUT", Bi replied.  
  
"YOU MAKE IT SOUND SO HOPEFUL" Robin screamed.  
  
"I CALL DIBS ON HIS SPIRIT" Pip announced.  
  
"NO ONE IS GETTING MY SPIRIT, I'LL FIND A WAY OUT DON"T WORRY, IN THE MEANTIME YOU GUYS JUST GET OUT OF HERE AND I'LL MEET YOU ON THE OUTSIDE", Bi instructed.  
  
"What an idiot" Corey muttered.  
  
"Come on guys I'm not too hopeful about Bi finding his own way out. If the place wasn't so unstable I could just spirit evolve and blow the rocks away, but we'll just have to find another way to get him out", Honroo stated. "Let's go", and they all started walking deeper into the cave.  
  
It was very quiet for a few minutes, no one really talked about the event that had just occurred, or anything else for that matter. Until Corey spoke,  
  
"I don't believe that kid, it would have been better if he was the next Koji, he wouldn't be so careless if he was", he said.  
  
"I know Biyomon clearly told him not to go down in there, but of he goes anyway", Robin added.  
  
"I know he's so annoying", Pip finished.  
  
"Hey you guys don't put him down because he made one mistake, let's just worry about finding him first then you can rat him out", Honroo remarked.  
  
"Everyone we must be quiet entering this part of the caves, a large group of Pipsimon live here and they arrant used to people coming down here", the Biyomon whispered.  
  
The group then entered a large cavern, and on the ceiling was hundreds, maybe thousands of Pipsimon.  
  
"No one make a sound" the Biyomon instructed, But just then, from the above floors, a low rumbling came, awaking the Pipsimon. In all there fury the began to unleash there attacks.  
  
"SONIC SCREECH" they announced.  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION" Honroo and Robin countered, and they emerged.  
  
"FUEGOMON"  
  
"VIENTOMON"  
  
"Fuego Fire Storm"  
  
"Dragon Breeze"  
  
But try as they might, there where far to many Pipsimon, and it looked as if they may have abandon there quest, when from the roof above them,  
  
"Strike of Lobo", and the roof disintegrated, leaving behind a new Warrior,  
  
"NEGROLOBOMON"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay thank god, I finished this story because Radioactivekitten was nagging me to get it finished, shut up you idiot, it's your fault I'm making you love Pip in my story because you won't shut up, shut up, that's all I have to say shut up.  
  
Any way people I'm having a little contest, send me a review with a KIDS name on it, I could be your name or a friends name, and I'll make it into an evil hybrid, so it could be Diego Sanban, evil hybrid of Metal or something, Note my friend is not allowed to enter cuz she makes me want to hurt people, manly her.  
  
See-ya, Zappermon 


	9. Digimon Frontier:Enter the Unknown Warri...

Hey Zappermon here, and guess what, I have the first winner for my little contest already. I need two more names, and if you can a description of what you look like and a choice of either these two spirits, Metal and Wood. Also maybe the names of the digimon you turn into.  
  
But anyway, the first winner is Cyrus Johnson. In the beginning of the story Cyrus will have the spirit of Earth, but like I said in the beginning, heh heh wait and see. Also Cyrus will have a digimon partner and a new digivice too, but I'm designing him to his specifications so hopefully this doesn't get screwed. Anyway let's get onto the story because if I don't finish a new chapter, El amigo stupido will has a hissy, so without further ado, chapter 9!  
  
"NegroLobomon" the bold new digimon rang.  
  
"Oh fine steal my thunder" Vientomon grunted.  
  
"Hey why are you all huffy", Fuegomon asked.  
  
"Because you got to fight a real battle when you spirit evolved, I only fought the biyomon and now some too cool digimon comes in here when it's obviously my turn to fight" She snuffed.  
  
"Cool it he might not be here to help us" Fuegomon whispered to his digimon companion, "Be ready to fight just in case".  
  
The digimon was no doubt the Legendary Warrior of light. The helmet on his face was the same as Koji's Lobomon, except on it and the body armor, the purple was replaced by black, and the rest of the armor was dark grey. The lasers on his arms where larger and no doubt stronger. The only other differences were that the hair was longer and formed a ponytail in the back, and the scarf that hung around his neck was now covering his eyes and partially his nose.  
  
The wolf-digimon now jumped down from the collapsed cave roof, and gracefully landed on to the floor in front of Fuegomon and Vientomon.  
  
"Come on let's take them together", he said.  
  
Honroo recognized the voice, "Bi?".  
  
"Yup, I guess I'm not such an idiot after all am I?" NegroLobomon spoke.  
  
"oh I guess you heard" Fuegomon sighed.  
  
"Don't worry I got a spirit out of it, I'm happy" The black warrior replied, smiling the way Bi always seems too.  
  
"Uh guys", Vientomon stuttered, "I think those things are up to something".  
  
Fuegomon and NegroLobomon looked up, and saw that the Pipsimon where forming a barricade infront of the cavern exit and the hole that NegroLobomon had created.  
  
"There trying to trap us in the cave", Fuegomon cried in realization.  
  
"You know what I just realized I don't what to fight anymore" Vientomon said.  
  
"Too late now", NegroLobomon replied, "We're in this till it's over"  
  
"Dang", Vientomon whimpered.  
  
Then pointing themselves to the cave walls, the Pipsimon started to attack again.  
  
"SONIC SCREECH" they shouted, and the walls began to shake and crumble on top of the three warriors.  
  
"OH great I gonna die again" Fuegomon yelled.  
  
"There trying to cause a cave in", Vientomon annouced.  
  
"Then we gotta get out of here" NegroLobomon screamed. "Fuegomon, Vientomon we can't fight them all, take out the ones blocking the exit and let's get GO".  
  
"I'll handle this," Vientomon boldly informed. "DRAGON BREEZE"  
  
Her attack penetrated the Pipsimon shield but did no great damage to the Pipsimon themselves.  
  
"WHAA?" She gasped.  
  
"Vientomon attack together" NegroLobomon yelled at the gawking fairy.  
  
"Stealing my thunder" She whispered to herself.  
  
And with their most powerful attacks, the three Legendary Warriors struck,  
  
Using Fuegomon's red-striped sword, NegroLobomon's Lasers, and Vientomon's own two hands they announced their attacks.  
  
"FLAMING BLADE"  
  
"LOBO DESTROYO"  
  
"DENIYING HURRICANE"  
  
The Pipsimon shrieked in pain as there fractal codes where released, and NegroLobomon scanned them into his D-Scanner saying,  
  
"If you go into the woods, this Lobo will find you", as the last fractal code was absorbed.  
  
"Hey he took them all" The fairy complained.  
  
"COME ON GUYS LET'S GET A MOVE ON", Fuegomon screamed, and they ran out of the cavern, with the remaining Pipsimon following close behind them.  
  
As they made their way through the long corridors of the cave, someone was watching.  
  
"Three have their Human spirits already, well Ravemon's not going to enjoy this", the male voice growled. " Oh well he's the one who tells the Master not me, although he'll be mad at me for not doing anything, and since I'm the one with this weak, digimon form, he'll no doubt have my neck for it, I can't very well have that now can I", and as the voice laughed, the Warriors came closer to the exit.  
  
"Almost there keep moving" Fuegomon huffed, breathing heavily.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK" the voice announced, and his laughing filled the cave, echoing and growing louder. The following Pipsimon became quiet, and turned an about face and ran to there cavern home.  
  
"WHO'S THERE SHOW YOURSELF", NegroLobomon instructed.  
  
"Oh I will but I doubt you'll have time to see HAHAHAHAHA" the voice laughed, and the ground began to crumble beneath our hero's.  
  
"WhaAAAAAAAAHHHHH", Fuegomon screamed.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" NegroLobomon and Vientomon screamed, as they fell into the bleak darkness.  
  
The voice muffled a laugh to itself.  
  
The Legendary Warriors where dragged by gravity through endless sloping tunnels, they swerved left and right, back and forth like a pendulum, never stopping their ride.  
  
"IF I WASN'T SCARED OUT OF MY MIND I'D ENJOY THIS" NegroLobomon yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP" Vientomon yelled back, as a light at the end of the tunnel grew closer and closer.  
  
"GUY'S HAND ONTO SOMETHING" Fuegomon said, eyes wide open, "IT LOOKS LIKE WE MIGHT STOP"  
  
Although they made an effort in hanging on, the small group was hurled out of the cave tunnel,  
  
And out into the side of a cliff.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", they all screamed in Holy terror, as they plunged down the cliff side, through the canopy's of trees, and into the hard ground.  
  
The all landed in al large heap, Vientomon on top of Fuegomon, and the both of them on NegroLobomon.  
  
"Hey guy's I don't know if this is some sort of initiation or something, but get off", NegroLobomon whimpered.  
  
"Oops", The other two said in unison, and they hurried an got of there friend, just as he reverted to Bi.  
  
"Hey I just realized I could fly", Vientomon said proudly as she revered to Robin.  
  
"No duh", Fuegomon huffed, reverting to his natural form as Honroo, "That might have been useful".  
  
"Shut up I'm new at this" she tiredly spoke. "Hey wait I just realized something else".  
  
"What that you could have saved us from falling of a cliff" Bi asked, getting to his feet.  
  
"No, where were Corey, Pip, and the Biyomon during this?" she wondered.  
  
Honroo and Bi looked at each other, at Robin, and back at each other, wide- eyed.  
  
"GAAAAAAAHH!!", They both screamed, causing a flock of birds to leave the trees.  
  
The three ran as fast as they could to the entrance to the Pajaro Caves, hoping that there friends made it out alive.  
  
"What if that voice got them?", Honroo asked.  
  
"Voices can't get you" Bi joked.  
  
"But whoever made them can" Robin suggested, but then they came upon the cave entrace, and saw Corey and Pip,  
  
Alive and well,  
  
And playing Hacky-sack.  
  
Honroo, Bi and Robin mearly stared, will their foreheads well sweat dropped.  
  
"Hey guys, finally your out, come on let's go", Corey smiled.  
  
"DO YOU REALIZED WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH" ,Honroo screamed, eye twitching.  
  
"Hey I knew my Robin could handle it", Pip said.  
  
"Excuse me", Robin questioned.  
  
"When did you leave us behind", Bi asked.  
  
"Oh when the Pipsimon started going berzerk in there, we kinda ran", Corey explained.  
  
"Yeah besides we had to get the Biyomon out of there before she totally went psycho", Pip added, pointing his thumb to the distressed Biyomon. It was shaking, severally sweatdropped, eye twitching. "I have the same effect on a lot of people".  
  
"Geez what is it with us, we've made two digimon go crazy so far, and the sun is just setting", Bi sighed.  
  
"Let's just get the Biyomon to the others and run before they ask questions", Honroo gasped.  
  
"Yeah like they won't notice", Pip grinned.  
  
"After that we can eat some of the food I brought", Honroo suggested.  
  
But before they could agree a familiar pair of voices could be heard,  
  
"CHILDREN WE FOUND YOU", Bokomon cried.  
  
"GOODY", Neemon shrieked.  
  
"NEVER MIND HIM CHILDREN WE HAVE MUCH TO TALK ABOUT", Bokomon told.  
  
"Guys you know what this means", Honroo shrugged.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"RUN"  
  
and they ran, screaming their heads off, leaving behind a bewildered Bokomon and Neemon staring at what would be the Digi- Worlds last chance of survival.  
  
"We're doomed", Bokomon gasped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's chappy 9, hope you enjoyed it. Did Bokomon hear my naration? In case you're wondering, the voice was Cyrus, in of course his digimon form, I thought I should add him in, because if they just ran out of the cave, reverted, and ran from Bokomon and Neemon, it wouldn't be much of a chappy. Next time Corey will get his spirit, and Bokomon and Neemon will catch up with the group. I actually had the whole "run from Bokomon" thing before I even made a fan fic, but come on, if you had the chance you'd run from Bokomon too.  
  
Send in your characters in your reviews, the next two will be winners, remember, they have to be either dark hybrids of metal or wood.  
  
Oh yeah guess what, I went onto this website and found out that after season 4 of digimon, Toei animation is discontinuing digimon, now, if shows like power rangers can go on for something like 8 years, I think digimon should last that long too, or at least until I grow out of my obsession. Go onto this website and sign the petition to keep digimon on for at least two more seasons, the hyperlink won't work, but if you type this in to the internet address thing you should find the site.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/izumixkouji/index2.html - Digimon Petition  
  
you have to go down the page a bit, but you should find it, it's the part where the person yells at toei and types in capslock.  
  
Anyway, seeya-Zappermon 


	10. Digimon Frontier:Finding the spirit

Hey everyone how's it going. I think I should clear something up cuz I realized something that might not have made sense. NegroLobomon has the scarf thing that goes on under the mask thing, so the eyes on the mask are just black. The mask is a bit higher up on his head so you can see the scarf just on his nose.  
  
Ya and Cyrus kinda got mad cuz I made him have grottomon's spirit, but don't have a hissy, you'll get the spirit of your choice, they just have to find it, and you just have to steal it ^_^  
  
Anyway here's the danged disclaimer. If I owned digimon, don't you think this fan fic would be the new season, hmmm?  
  
Whatever  
  
In the heart of the Dark Continent, an argument has broken out. Two dark figures, hidden by shadows, seemed to be in a disagreement.  
  
"How dare you not finish off the children when you had the chance you fool", one hissed.  
  
"Maybe if I had a better spirit, I could have but"  
  
"ENOUGH, you constant whining is getting on my nerves. Ancient Sphinxmon chose that spirit for you now LIVE WITH IT", the first figure roared.  
  
"Don't treat me like this, I am you superior, I have new technology, I have a digimon partner, if anything I should be the Legendary Warrior of Darkness not you!" the smaller digimon shouted.  
  
"You mean you had a partner, she belongs to the cause now, she can't help you, now stop whining and get out of my face", the Dark Warrior commanded. "And if you ever, ever yell at me again", he said as he swung around and grabbed his companion by the neck. "You can forget about what spirit you have, because you'll be caring to much about whether you'll live or not," and he released the other warrior, allowing him to breathe.  
  
"At least I have anger management", the small warrior called under his breath. "If I can't have the spirit of Darkness, maybe I'll find a better spirit to call my own", he laughed.  
  
In a friendlier environment, Honroo, Bi, Corey, Pip, and Robin, had come to rest under a shady tree. After running from Bokomon and Neemon, they decided to enjoy some of the food Honroo had brought.  
  
"So already we found three of the spirits", Corey spoke.  
  
"Yep, all that's left is yours and Pip's spirits to find", Honroo confirmed.  
  
"Cool, so any thoughts of where they might be?" Pip asked.  
  
"Well, it's JP and Tommy's so where would they put there spirits", Honroo thought.  
  
"Isn't JP the, big one", Corey wondered.  
  
"Yeah and Tommy's the little kid right", Pip added.  
  
"Well yeah, those are the ones", Honroo shrugged.  
  
Forehead's sweatdropped, the spirit-less pair turned and looked at each other, severely in grief.  
  
"Hey be glad you're even getting a spirit", Bi said, taking a bite out of an apple. "We're doing something most kids never do".  
  
"What you mean save the world", Robin interrupted.  
  
"No, we'll okay that too, but I really mean turning into digimon and fighting the bad guys", he finished.  
  
"Well just remember, these bad guys are children too, remember what the biyomon said about the evil warriors", Honroo reminded.  
  
"Yeah that's just weird", Corey agreed, peeling a banana, but before he took a bite out of it Pip snatched it away and shoved it into his mouth.  
  
"Well hopefully they'll show up after we all find or spirits, y'know, like in the show, we should be ready then", Honroo sighed.  
  
"Things aren't going to go exactly like they did for Takuya and the other", Robin pointed out.  
  
"Yeah Takuya and the others didn't have the sense to run from Bokomon, he didn't see that coming", Pip laughed.  
  
"Speak of the devil", Bi gasped, putting down his apple. Through the forest, you could see the outline of the two digimon, it was easy to find them, just follow the angry voices.  
  
"THOSE CHILDREN WILL CERTAINLY LEARN SOME RESPECT ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON THEM", Bokomon screamed.  
  
"How will that get them to stop running from you", Neemon shrieked.  
  
"Running from us, running from US", Bokomon corrected.  
  
"No I think it's from you", Neemon said.  
  
"SHUT UP NEEMON", Bokomon yelled.  
  
"OWCHIE", Neemon yelled back. Bokomon had no doubt snapped Neemon's pants.  
  
"Let's just walk away quietly, and no one gets lectured", Pip whispered.  
  
"Right", they all agreed.  
  
"BOKOMON LOOK THERE THEY ARE", Neemon shouted.  
  
"FORGET QUIET, JUST RUN", Bi screamed.  
  
So once again, the group ran from the enraged Bokomon, half running, half laughing, as they made their way through the dense forest. Then as they emerged through the woods, they came upon a small but crowded village.  
  
"Hey cool", Robin smiled.  
  
"GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT YOU INGRATES", Bokomon hollered.  
  
"Keep running", Bi shouted, as he darted into the village.  
  
"Hey wait don't split up", Robin warned, and she ran after Bi into the crowds.  
  
"Robin don't leave me", Pip screamed, trying to follow Robin.  
  
"Don't leave me to deal with BOKOMON", Corey screamed, disappearing into the village streets.  
  
"HEY DON'T LEAVE ME EITHER", Honroo yelled running to catch up with his friends.  
  
Just then, Bokomon and Neemon appeared out of the woods, only to catch a glimpse of Honroo's red and yellow shirt, vanishing behind digimon bodies and faces.  
  
"Ohhh my heavens", Bokomon gasped, falling backwards.  
  
"Golly", Neemon shrieked.  
  
In the crowded village streets, Honroo, Bi and Robin, had all found each other.  
  
"Uh oh, I guess we lost Corey and Pip", Honroo shrugged.  
  
"Pip's no big loss", Robin scoffed.  
  
"Literally", Bi replied, and they all laughed for a good while before Honroo finally spoke.  
  
"So we gotta find them".  
  
"Yep", Bi and Robin agreed.  
  
"Dang", he grieved, but reluctantly they pushed through the digimon villagers to search for their friends.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Why do I have to get stuck with you", Pip whined.  
  
"So why don't you leave", Corey suggested, placing his hands behind his head.  
  
"Because either you or me are going to get their spirit next, and since I never win anything, I'm following you, and when you find you spirit, I'll take it from right underneath your nose", Pip explained.  
  
"Yeah you're just the right height for that", Corey grunted.  
  
"We'll see who's laughing when I take you spirit", Pip wailed.  
  
"We'll see about that", Corey countered.  
  
"Yes we will"  
  
"So we shall"  
  
"All right then"  
  
"Okey-dokey"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
After a brief silent moment, Corey brought up the obvious.  
  
"So where do we start looking".  
  
Nearing the village where our scattered group desperately tried to find both themselves and the spirit, a lone Dark Warrior neared its target.  
  
"If Ancient Sphinxmon isn't going to get me a better spirit, I'll just have to permanently borrow one from of those kiddies before they find their beast spirits. I'm sure they won't mind. The only other decision to make is which one to take, the spirit of fire, or the spirit or light. Then again with the needed alterations I'll make, it won't really matter", the Warrior laughed, still making his way to the small village.  
  
"Look Pip, stop following me, if you're trying to be secretive it's not working. You'll find your own spirit now leave me alone", the blonde boy commanded.  
  
"I'm making sure I get the right one. All that's left is the electrical dude, and the teddy bear", Pip whined.  
  
Corey thought for a moment and then said, "Robin might think you're cuddly and cute".  
  
"I can't take that chance I'm going for strength", he replied.  
  
"The spirits might be changed a bit, remember, The spirits where all warped kinda, y'know different in some places" Corey added.  
  
"Well still, hey wait, what if the Dark Spirits changed too?", the small boy asked.  
  
"Hey you're right, maybe the whole digital flowy thingamajig, or the incense or whatever it is that Honroo and Bokomon was blabbering about", Corey exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe we should have listened to Bokomon more instead of running from him", Pip suggested.  
  
"Yeah probably", Corey agreed. "Oh well I CALL DIBS ON THE SPIRIT OF LIGHTNING", he shouted into Pip's face, and then ran off trying to lose him in the village.  
  
"HEY YOU CAN'T DO THAT I WONT ALLOW IT", Pip shouted back, causing a scene in the middle of the street, and he ran after Corey.  
  
As Corey and Pip ran this way, and the other way, the figure that was walking through the woods had reached the village.  
  
"Well well what a quaint little town, I don't like it, I'll just blow it up. As soon as I start to do so, the legendary warriors will try and stop me, I'll blow them up and take the spirits, let's see Ravemon try and keep me quiet after I get rid of these kids". Emerging then from the village and into a field, Corey and Pip ran out and started to wrestle. "They look like a good two to terrorize, I'll start with them", and he disappeared from sight, only to reappear in front of the two spirit-less warriors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's chappy ten, bit of warning, I might not be able to get the next chappy up on time, dang freakin tests, and radioactivekitten was on a flipping role till she made me mad at somethin, but I forget what.  
  
And the next winner of my little contest is a guy calling himself, creature 2.0, but dude you where rude in you're review, you're getting in my story cuz you seem like the perfect evil hybrid leader. Your Ravemon, and the spirit you named will be your beast spirit.  
  
Oh yeah, I disclaim the fic in the name of digimon, there we go.  
  
-Zappermon 


	11. Digimon Frontier:A Brief Battle not Won

Hey you know what, I freakin disclaimed the last chappy two times. Usually I forget it and have to go back and write it in, what the flippin heck, whatever, lets just continue with the story, there shall be ranting at the end.  
  
"Hello kiddies, imagine seeing you here", the mysterious warrior announced. "Why don't you direct me to your friends, I can't waste my time destroying you when I can have a spirit to claim", and he looked up into a spot in the forest, then redirected his gaze to the two children.  
  
"Hey who are you", Corey asked. "Who do you think you are".  
  
"I am Crevicmon, Legendary warrior of the Earth, but once I find your friends and steal their spirits, the Dark Warriors and I will rule the Digi- world", he stated.  
  
The warrior was like the child within itself, he was about the size of Honroo and looked like a regular kid. He had on the same outfit as the past Grottomon, on more suited to fit his body. Crevicmon's face was surprisingly human like. He had blue eyes and brown hair that spurted out, from under his hat.  
  
"Like heck you are, they're more powerful then what you could ever do, you look more like a kid in a bad Halloween costume", Pip argued. "And when I get my spirit"  
  
"When YOU find your spirit, excuse me, but I claimed that spirit or didn't I scream it loud enough"  
  
"It doesn't matter who claims it it's who finds it first"  
  
"Then I'll find it first"  
  
"NO I will"  
  
"ME"  
  
"ME"  
  
And as Corey and Pip fought over the unfound spirit, the annoyed Crevicmon stood there watching and thinking.  
  
I can't believe these are our adversaries, they're pitiful. He looked up once again toward the forest and thought, I'm never going to get out of this mess, for godsakes.  
  
"SHUT UP", he shouted, knocking the feuding two backward. "I can't believe I have to put up with fighting you two, just point me in the direction of your friends with the spirit so I can get on with this".  
  
"Hey no way you can't take their spirits, we won't let you", Pip grunted.  
  
"You're gonna have to deal with us first you stupid kid", Corey snuffed.  
  
"Well well so you figured out I'm a human have ya, good for you" he laughed, but in his mind he had a different opinion. How did they find out, it couldn't be that obvious, great now this is gonna be my fault once everyone hears about it. He spoke again.  
  
"I wouldn't be calling me stupid either, you two don't have any spirits, what chance do you possibly have against me. I can destroy you in five seconds flat, but what fun would that be. I'm here to annihilate them and I'll be leaving you two to watch", looking toward the forest yet again.  
  
"Hey stop looking around and pay attention to us we're not letting you pass", Corey scoffed.  
  
"I don't care you can't possibly do anything to stop me", Crevicmon replied, "I'm finished talking with you brats"  
  
"You can't do anything to us, if you where a real Dark Warrior you would have attacked us by now, what's up with that", Pip interrupted.  
  
Crevicmon was stunned by this remark; all he could do was to stare at Pip. Luckily for him, Honroo, Bi and Robin burst into the scene.  
  
"Don't worry guys we'll handle him", Honroo called.  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION", and from the light, emerged Fuegomon, NegroLobomon, and Vientomon.  
  
"Finally a real fight", Vientomon cheered, obviously happy at the fact that she could fight a real enemy like Honroo had done.  
  
Great, Crevicmon thought, now I have to deal with them. I guess it's time for me to eat my words and steal their spirits. Oh great.  
  
"You'll have the fight of your life butterfly, you're dealing with a Dark Hybrid Warrior, you can't stop me", he remarked.  
  
"We'll see about that", NegroLobomon said, "Corey, Pip get out of here, we'll handle him".  
  
"Hey I'm okay with that", Pip laughed, as Corey dragged him out of the field.  
  
"Now you'll see what real Warriors can do", Fuegomon yelled, and the three warriors began to fight the Dark Hybrid Child, but the Dark Warrior only dodged their attacks, he did nothing to counter their attacks.  
  
Meanwhile, Corey and Pip had ran back into the village, not knowing what to do.  
  
"We have to help them some how, we can't just let them fight on their own", Corey told.  
  
"Yeah lets find my spirit", Pip replied.  
  
"Excuse me, but it's mine", He snapped  
  
"Don't start this again", the midget argued, but suddenly, an explosion rocked the ground. Crevicmon had fired an attack.  
  
"Okay who cares who gets the spirit, one of us has to help them", Corey instructed. Just then, triggered by his words, from behind one of the side walk food stands, a new spirit emerged, and flew toward Corey. It then was sucked into his D-Scanner, and he became  
  
"EMITIMON"  
  
The shinning warrior stood tall, he had on the same coloured armor as Beetlemon, but the face was changed. It became more human, and had the same style face mask of Vientomon, but it was orange. Also, the hair was revealed, it was brown, and spiked up all over.  
  
"Whoa I'm a brunette", the digimon whispered.  
  
"Oh great first words stupid, hurry up and help the others you idiot", Pip complained  
  
"Shut up I'm going", Emitimon grunted, and he released his two wings and flew of to help his friends.  
  
Back at the fight, the three warriors where able to hold their ground, mostly because Crevicmon had only set off one attack.  
  
"What's he doing, why doesn't he attack", NegroLobomon whispered.  
  
"Remember, he's a kid, he might be feeling guilty about fighting other kids, just be careful he might get his nerve back", Fuegomon instructed.  
  
"Well he's not fooling me, he's just weaker", Vientomon rang and she charged at Crevicmon.  
  
"VIENTOMON WAIT", Fuegomon called to her, but it was too late.  
  
Almost.  
  
Emitimon flew past her, and yelled to her, "Don't worry I'll handle this".  
  
"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR I WANT TO FIGHT" she screamed.  
  
Emitimon then used his attack, "RADIANT ELECTRICS", he struck the place where Crevicmon was, but the Dark Warrior dodged the attack. Again and again Emitimon struck, but he continued to miss. Finally, he managed to land an attack on Crevicmon's face, knocking him backward.  
  
"Why don't you fight back you brat, or are you afraid", Emitimon taunted the fallen warrior.  
  
"Do you think that's actually going to work", he shouted back, then he thought, oh great, now I have to deal with all four of them, I don't want to hurt them, but with.. no don't think about that. At least now I know which spirit I have to claim, at least if I steal the spirit of lightning the kid won't be so attached to it. But not now, he thought as he looked toward the forest, not with him there.  
  
"It's getting to crowded, besides I'd rather wait until all of you have your spirits, that may be a real fight", and Crevicmon disappeared into the forest back ground.  
  
"Hey that was fun", Emitimon smiled, but he changed his mind when he saw the look on Vientomon's face.  
  
"COREY YOU ARE SO NOT FAR YOU IDIOT I WAS GOING TO FIGHT HIM, I COULD HAVE BEATEN HIM YOU LET HIM GO", and she continued to scream and screech at the stunned Warrior.  
  
"Okay that was just weird", Honroo sighed, half laughing at the sight of Emitimon and Vientomon in a fight.  
  
"Yeah Robin's in a hissy", Bi chuckled to himself.  
  
"He means about the evil dude not fighting stupid", Pip huffed, joining the small group. "The kid had his chance to kick my and Corey's butt all around the field but he just yelled at us".  
  
"You so articulate", Honroo said under his breath. "But you're right, he could have whacked us, but even when he fired that one attack, he deliberately missed".  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with him", Bi asked, redirecting his attention to Corey and Robin.  
  
In the forest, Crevicmon had walked to the center of his attention during the fighting, Ravemon.  
  
"Why didn't you finish off those two brats when you had the chance", Ravemon demanded.  
  
"Maybe if I didn't have you breathing down my neck I could have done something, why don't you buzz off", he answered.  
  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, I know exactly what you're up too, trying to get a more powerful spirit. Live with the one you have, and if you're thinking of freeing your partner, you'll have to deal with me", Ravemon growled, he knocked Crevicmon to the ground with one mighty punch, and he headed off into a breeze of black smoke.  
  
"Halomon", Crevicmon gasped.  
  
Back in the Dark Continent,  
  
"Master, Crevicmon is losing his place in the ranks, he causing nothing but trouble, I suggest termination", Ravemon bellowed.  
  
"Be patient Ravemon, if he goes through with his plan he may become more powerful than you yourself", a voice moaned.  
  
"Master, how, I don't understand", he replied.  
  
"With the new technology that he has, he can upgrade any spirit he chooses", the master explained.  
  
"How I must know", Ravemon snapped.  
  
"Why so hasty, besides, only Cyrus knows, and maybe his partner", Master inquired.  
  
"Please master, don't use his human name, we've shed those weak forms and become the creatures who serve and fight for you", Ravemon pleaded.  
  
"You are truly my prized warrior, you are filled with Darkness and no pity. What do you suggest", the Master asked.  
  
"He shall stay on the side of Darkness, it is the thing he hates most, and he will pay for thinking about overpowering me, I purpose that we strike the thing he loves most", Ravemon laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sweet, this chappy was kinda dull, sorta droning on and on, like my rantings, but any way. Thanks to Creature 2.0 for inspiring the last scene between Ravemon and the dark master a.k.a Ancient Sphinxmon. Anyway next chappy will be Pip finding his spirit and Corey losing his, hehehe.  
  
Okay here's something that may interest you, the voice of cherubimon in the dubbed version of digimon frontier is the same bloody voice of Claw in inspector gadget, what the hell. That's just stupid. I hope the guy doesn't have that for his voice all the time. Being the voices of bad guys is all he could do for a job. Imagine him asking If you want fries with that.  
  
-Zappermon 


	12. Digimon Frontier:A Separate War

Hey Hey Zappermon here, I freaking didn't do the danged disclaimer last time even though I was ranting about it, so all my stories from now on are disclaimed. In my eyes the last chapter was kinda rushed, so I might add it to chapter 10 or just change it or something, so look out for that. And I guess I have two side line writers helping me with this fic, CREATURE 2.0 and Cyrus, so thanks guys, anyway on to the fic.  
  
Once again in the heart of the Dark Continent, Ravemon was heading to his quarters at a worried pace. The Warrior of Darkness was seen nearly covered in shadows, until now. The armour was the same as Duskmon's, the past warrior of Darkness, only the eyes on the armour have been replaced by grey skulls, each one with glowing dark red eyes. The face of the warrior was surprisingly handsome; there was no mask to hide it behind. Ravemon had long grey hair, flowing down to his waist, but tightened in a low ponytail. His eyes, were blood red.  
  
How does he do it, how can he do it, the Dark warrior thought. There's no way he can become more powerful than me, not with a puny spirit like Earth, or Lightning. I have to stop this before it goes too far, and Ravemon sped off to a separate chamber.  
  
"Simon, Simon get out here", he called.  
  
"I'm coming have so patience", a voice answered back, and a boy, about the same age as the others came into view.  
  
"Simon did you complete my instructions, remember who gave you your spirit" Ravemon growled.  
  
"Don't worry I did, everything is set up for when you want to put it in action", the boy named Simon replied.  
  
"Very good, now go, no one must see or know you're here, at least not until the time is right", The Warrior instructed.  
  
"All right, see ya Leon", the boy said, turning his back to Ravemon.  
  
"Simon, don't ever call me that it is a human name, and humans can't very well rule the digi-world with an iron fist", Ravemon hissed back. Simon nodded and disappeared into a fake wall.  
  
Ravemon then gathered three black orbs into his clawed hand, "Soon my plan will all come together, the digi-world will be won, and Cyrus and his pathetic digimon will be out of my hair", and he laughed and evil laugh, that could break the hardest soul.  
  
Meanwhile after the brief fight with Crevicmon, everyone had settled down for the night.  
  
"Wow this is kinda cool, our first night in the digi-world", Honroo sighed.  
  
"You're not afraid are you", Robin said smugly, "do you want your teddy bear".  
  
Bi laughed a fake laugh.  
  
"What you're not afraid of the dark are you?", Corey asked, poking Bi in the side.  
  
"No I just don't like the dark, you never really know what's gonna happen in it", he replied, and he poked Corey back, thus starting a small fist fight between the two.  
  
"Fear the unknown, kind of an old saying", Honroo shrugged.  
  
"It makes scene though, you never know what rapid animal is waiting for you to take out the garbage after stalling for so long, and waits for you to open the garbage can, and then POUNCES on you head, freaking you out and making everyone laugh at you", Pip added.  
  
"Personal experiences", Robin asked.  
  
"Yeah, so many memories", Pip finished then lied down on Robin lap, until she pushed him off onto the ground.  
  
"Should a few of us stay up to keep watch", Corey said, receiving a fake punch from Bi.  
  
"I'm not sure. If the threat of Crevicmon is problem for any of us maybe, but since it seems like he can't get over the psychological impact of fighting his own kind, we should be safe. Unless of course it was merely a distraction to lure us into a state of false security and he's really just being strategic in order to overcome all of us and steal our spirits", Honroo explained.  
  
Everyone just froze and looked at Honroo.  
  
"I could be wrong, but if I am then we should set up a logical timetable, we can all have an equal time to keep watch and to get some sleep", he continued.  
  
Everyone blinked and looked wide-eyed.  
  
"Just saying", Honroo finished.  
  
"Geez you sounded smart there bub", Pip stated.  
  
"Ya I'm sure, but what are we going to do about the keeping watch thing", Honroo laughed, but a small blue piece of paper floated down in front of the group.  
  
"Whoa sign from digi-god", Bi gasped.  
  
"Sure Bi", Honroo sighed, and he started to read the note that was on the paper. "I need to talk to you, go into the forest I'll meet you there, let me explain all, it's signed Crevicmon". Everyone stared in disbelief.  
  
"So what do we do, it's obviously a trap", Corey questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure it's a trap, they way he acted in battle, maybe we can trust him, or at least meet him, se what he has to say", Honroo said, peering at the note.  
  
"Well as long as we can get out of anything that might happen, let's do it" Robin answered.  
  
"What if it's a trap set up by Bokomon to yell at us", Pip cried.  
  
"If Bokomon set up a trap for us, Neemon probably would have screwed it up by know", Corey replied.  
  
"Yeah probably", Pip shrugged.  
  
In the forest, the group was very silent, waiting for an attack from any side. During all this, Robin noticed a twitching on Corey's eye, but dismissed it for nervousness. Trudging through deep woods and dense bushes, they found their way to a clearing. Where Crevicmon was waiting.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering weather you would come or not", the digimon spoke.  
  
"What's this all about, why'd you ask us here", Honroo yelled. "What do you want".  
  
"I have to explain something to you, please listen. When I first came to the digital world, a voice said something to me through my D-Watch, a new type of D-Scanner. It said that I have a pure heart, and that I am the only one that could control a certain spirit. You see, if a spirit goes to the wrong child or digimon, the spirit would take control and go into Berzerk mode...it's what corrupted Lucemon, years before. The spirit I have, I'm not compatible with it, that's why I need the spirit of lighting".  
  
"I knew it, this is all some sob story to get my spirit, ISN'T IT", Corey shouted.  
  
"No you don't understand, please I need your spirit, I'll give you my spirit to replace it but please I need it", Crevicmon pleaded.  
  
"No way it's mine you can't rob me of what's mine", Corey shouted again.  
  
"Please, each day that passes Ravemon gets stronger and stronger, there's no telling what he can do. I understand if you don't believe me, but I beg of you, I fear for my families safety, Ravemon is an old friend of mine, he knows where I live, he knows my family", Crevicmon begged, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"First things first, who's Ravemon", Bi asked.  
  
"I'll answer that", a voice replied, and Ravemon stepped forth into the clearing. "Well, well Crevicmon imagine seeing you here, I knew you would break, you pitiful traitor", the Dark Warrior growled.  
  
"That's Ravemon, Warrior of darkness, he's very dangerous, you have to get out of here", Crevicmon said hurriedly. "Get out of here NOW".  
  
"No way we're fighting", Robin yelled back.  
  
"Are you stupid, we don't have all of our spirits yet and you want to fight, we'd be gone in a minute", Honroo huffed.  
  
"Yes, yes you would", and Ravemon fired an attack, blowing them all away. "Crevicmon I have business with you, come and I'll spare them for now". "I think it's of utmost importance to you".  
  
Crevicmon stood still for a moment, then in realization, reluctantly agreed to go with Ravemon, but said not a word.  
  
"Very good, you made a smart move for once", Ravemon finished, and they both walked off into a wave of black smoke.  
  
What did we just get into, Corey thought.  
  
Back with Ravemon.  
  
"I have a new invention to use against those pests. You remember the reign of the digimon emperor", Ravemon asked.  
  
"Yes, he was able to control digimon using dark rings and control spires", the reverted Crevicmon answered.  
  
"I've improved on their design", Ravemon said, holding up three orbs in his hands. "These are dark sphere's, they allow me to control digimon, real or spirit evolved child".  
  
"What will Master think of this", Cyrus, a.k.a. Crevicmon asked.  
  
"I don't need his approval, take there leader out first, the rest will follow and they will be no more", Ravemon laughed, throwing the orbs to Cyrus.  
  
"How do you even know they'll work", Cyrus wondered.  
  
"I don't, but I found someone to test them for me, the owner of my newly created spirit of time, your sister I believe" the Warrior growled, and the boy Simon dragged out a small red headed girl, around eight years old, wearing a blue dress.  
  
"CYRUS" she cried out.  
  
"LILY", he yelled back.  
  
"And let's not forget, your old friend, Halomon", Ravemon added, and an angel digimon, resembling a blonde Kari, swaddled in white robes appeared.  
  
"Halomon", Cyrus screamed, tears forming in his worn out eyes.  
  
"Oh and have you meet Simon, my obedient servant", Ravemon said, pointing to the boy holding Lily. "Now tell me how to upgrade my spirit"  
  
"NEVER", Cyrus called out.  
  
"Wrong answer", The Warrior replied, he nodded, and Lily was whipped by Simon. Cyrus held back his tears. Lily was whipped again.  
  
"I KILL YOU, YOU MONSTER", Cyrus screamed, charging Simon, but Ravemon intervened, holding a knife against Lily's throat.  
  
"It's your choice, lose a secret, or lose a sister" Ravemon smiled, Lily just looked toward her brother in tears.  
  
Finally in a low and defeated voice, Cyrus spoke. "Go to the temple of darkness and put your spirit on the pedestal".  
  
"Thank-you", Ravemon said, and he forced a Dark Sphere into Lily's neck, as she screamed in pain.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Cyrus gasped.  
  
"You're a loose end Cyrus, and I can't tolerate faulty workmanship. If you want your sister back to normal and living, you will be my slave and obey my every whim", The Dark Warrior stated. Cyrus nodded.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you Cyrus", and with that Ravemon disappeared, taking Lily, Simon, and Halomon with him.  
  
"That makes us even", Cyrus whispered, as he began to cry, and gasp between sobs,  
  
"Old friend", and he fell to his knees, crying harder, and harder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Geez these chappy's are getting kinda evil, anywho, thanks again to Cyrus and Creature for the scene idea's, there really helping. This is the last chappy I'm writing this week so I might not be back for a while, I have final exams next Tuesday, so I gotta study, well se ya'll  
  
Zappermon 


	13. Digimon Frontier:Taken In

~*~*~ Sorry this took so long to get up but fan fiction locked up my account for some reason~*~*~  
  
Okay here's the latest chappy. I don't feel like ranting, mainly because my improv team lost pitifully yesterday, even though we were the best of the groups. Improv is like Whose line is it Anyway, in case you don't know, and if you haven't seen Whose line is it Anyway, well I'm not talking to you. Anyway here's the chappy, and thanks to ClueHunterC for reviewing.  
  
Last night was filled with mystery. The random and brief battle between Ravemon, left conflict between the group.  
  
"Look I trust the guy, he had sincerity, I could tell".  
  
"It's a trap, that's why Ravemon showed up".  
  
"Crevicmon didn't expect him to show up, he was trying to tell us something".  
  
"Yeah it went somewhat like, give me your spirit".  
  
The battle was of course between Corey, and surprisingly Robin, who was standing up for Crevicmon.  
  
"This is stupid"; Bi whispered bowing his head. "If this goes on know ones gonna get along and we'd have defeated ourselves".  
  
"Pardon", Honroo asked.  
  
"Nothing", Bi replied, "Nothing at all".  
  
"If you love him so much why don't you marry him?" Corey yelled.  
  
Seizing the moment, "Talking about me", Pip said.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS" Pip backed of with his eyes like a deer caught in a pair of headlights.  
  
"Look you guys it's late let's just go to sleep so we and in the-  
  
"SHUT UP"  
  
"NO you guys were all tired-  
  
"BI SHUT UP"  
  
"NO I-  
  
"BI SHUT UP", everyone screamed, including Honroo and Pip. The smile that once spread across Bi's face disappeared. Bi did an about face and walked away from the group.  
  
"Bi get back here", Corey screamed at the young warrior, "I'm not finished and you need to hear this".  
  
Bi stopped. "No you need to hear this, if we don't work together on this, this world will pay the price. I know Ravemon's type, hungry for power, doing anything to get it". Bi turned his head to the group, clenching his fists, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW HE WONT GO AFTER THE REAL WORLD AND OUR FAMILIES, I have a newborn baby sister waiting for me to come home, and if I let him destroy her world I'll never forgive myself. YOU CAN THROW THIS AWAY, BUT WE'RE THE ONES CHOSEN TO STOP THIS EVIL AND IF WE DON'T STOP FIGHTING AND LEARN TO LIVE WITH EACH OTHER WE'LL ALL DIE", his screaming echoed through the forest.  
  
He turned his head away from the group, "Unless you figure out how to work together don't bother to come and find me", and he walked away.  
  
Without a word everyone seemed to take the words to heart. They were very silent and simply went to bed.  
  
Except for Pip.  
  
Geez everyone's spazing, especially Corey. Didn't Crevicmon mention something about that, maybe I should pay attention in this world, or maybe I should just not listen to Bokomon and listen to everything else. Bi's right though this is really important. My mom might be pregnant, and I wouldn't mind being taller than someone else, Pip thought. He sighed, then laid back on Robin's shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
Elsewhere, Crevicmon sat on a rock, near a stream. Holding in his hands, the Dark Sphere's.  
  
Silently a voice behind him spoke, "Hey". Crevicmon turned and saw Bi standing there. "Can I help you" he said smiling weakly.  
  
In the morning, back with the others.  
  
"PIP GET OFF ME YOU BRAT", Robin screeched. There was a loud thud, and Pip was sprawled on the ground.  
  
"Robin why'd you kill him now it's gonna smell so bad", Honroo sighed.  
  
"Just kick him, he'll get up", Corey yawned. He then walked over and kicked Pip in the side.  
  
"Gah my abdomen", Pip whined clutching his side.  
  
"You don't even know what that is" Corey scoffed.  
  
"It's-  
  
"I don't want the whole description, Honroo. I'm happy that we have a smart leader but I don't want it to get annoying", Corey hissed.  
  
"Smart?" Honroo repeated, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Whatever let's just go find Midgets spirit and bribe Bi to come back so we can fight the evil make him happy, and go home this is getting old", Corey demanded.  
  
Pip spoke up, "Corey what's with you lately you-  
  
Pip stopped because from an overhead tree, Bokomon dropped down onto Pip's head, screaming like a banshee.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE WITH NEEMON WILL YOU, NEVERAGAIN", Bokomon hollered, slamming his book into Pip's face.  
  
"Hey guys", Neemon screeched. Seeing the sight of Pip and Bokomon said, "Oh yeah Bokomon kinda been going mad since you ditched him".  
  
"DITCHED US, DITCHED US", Bokomon screamed, as Pip finally got the upper hand and knocked him off his head.  
  
Standing up, and remaining sane, Bokomon cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
"Now children I'm sure we all have our differences, but let's start anew and find the remaining spirit's, get Bi and let's be off, oh I made a joke".  
  
"Well we left you pretty early, so we only have to find Pip's spirit but since you bashed him in the head a few times we might have to postpone that, and Bi kinda got mad at us fighting and left", Honroo explained.  
  
"Oh well, we can manage", Bokomon said, slowing his speech.  
  
"And we met two of the Evil Hybrids, and apparently they're all kids like us", Robin added.  
  
Bokomon laughed weakly.  
  
"Okay before Bokomon goes crazy again let's get Pip's spirit and go home" Corey huffed.  
  
Pip went up to Honroo and silently said to him, "Remember what Bi said, about Ravemon, being power hungry, and wanting to get to the real world, nudge nudge".  
  
"Are you trying to say that Corey wants to get to the real world and take it over", Honroo whispered back.  
  
"I think his spirit does, you remember, Crevicmon said something about the spirit taking over if it gets to the wrong kid", Pip replied.  
  
"You might be right, keep an eye on him, if he starts to act like he's going to snap tell me and we'll take his D-Scanner away so he can't spirit evolve", Honroo said, they nodded and rejoined the conversation.  
  
"Now, Tommy told me the location of his spirit, he said he would probably forget it and to make sure Chumamon didn't get stolen". "Well if he didn't tell anyone else then the spirit should be there" Bokomon instructed. "Follow me, and you can explain the absence of Bi and the reason why you left us behind more clearly, and if you leave again, I WILL CERTAINLY TAKE APPROPRIETE ACTIONS AND YOU WILL ALL GET LEASHES AND COLLARS".  
  
The group merely stared, and when Bokomon began to lead the way, they followed close behind. Honroo involuntarily agreed to explain to Bokomon all that had happened, while Neemon rode on Pip's head, counting the bruises Bokomon had given him.  
  
"One, two three, four, five, hey it's connect the dots"  
  
"Neemon don't you dare"  
  
Bokomon led them up a small pathway, showing a side entrance to a frozen cave.  
  
"Well I'd better get ready"; Robin smiled, beginning to stretch.  
  
"For what", Corey asked.  
  
"Well every time we find a spirit, we get into a battle, since I didn't get a good spirit-finding fight, I'm taking this one, AND NO ONE HAD BETTER STOP ME", She screamed, shaking overhead icicles.  
  
"Yes, yes Robin of course you will just please don't cause a cave in before you do", Bokomon sighed. Robin seemed satisfied. "Ah I believe we're here", the digimon announced.  
  
They had found there way to a large ice-cavern, sparkling and glittering with the little light that reaches the cave.  
  
"Whoa, hey is that the spirit there", Honroo gasped, pointing to a small figure on a pedestal.  
  
"Yes that's it, go ahead Pip, it's yours", Bokomon smiled.  
  
"Pretty", Neemon shrieked.  
  
"You think everything is pretty", Corey shrugged.  
  
Ignoring Bokomon and Corey, Pip ran to retrieve his spirit, slipping on the ice and then skidding to his spirit. He looked back and then saw the look on Robin's face, eager for a battle.  
  
"Well when the battle starts, just run and let Robin be happy", He said to himself. He grabbed his D-Scanner, and quickly scanned the spirit. Then expecting an attack ran, and slipped on the ice again.  
  
"What now ones attacking, what a rip-off", Robin hollered.  
  
"Hey I don't know what happened either but-  
  
Suddenly a glimpse of colour blasted past Corey, then stopped and held up his D-Scanner.  
  
It was NegroLobomon.  
  
"What are you doing give that back", Corey screamed. NegroLobomon instead threw the D-Scanner to an awaiting hand, Crevicmon.  
  
Crevicmon took out his own D-Scanner and swapped spirits with Corey, before passing back the D-Scanner to NegroLobomon, then he passed it to Corey.  
  
"HEY THAT'S NOT GOING TO MAKE THIS ANY BETTER GIVE ME MY SPIRIT", He yelled.  
  
"It's not your spirit, we're doing you a favor" NegroLobomon explained.  
  
"Don't worry I'll get it back", Robin grinned holding up her D-Scanner.  
  
"Robin don't if there's any battle in here the cavern may cave in", Bokomon said.  
  
"One-two many roofs have caved in on me, don't make this traumatizing" Honroo pleaded. Robin just pouted.  
  
"That spirit is really yours, you can fully merge with it and not go into bezerker mode", interrupted a shadowed voice. "It will do you much better than this one". He nodded to NegroLobomon, and they both sped off into another tunnel.  
  
"Great" Honroo shrugged.  
  
Outside the cavern.  
  
"Thanks for your help Bi", Cyrus spoke.  
  
"Anytime Cyrus, just ask", NegroLobomon said, shaking Cyrus' hand.  
  
"Well for now I need you to leave, if Ravemon sees you and me, well, I told you what happened" Cyrus grieved.  
  
"I know, don't worry, we'll help your sister", NegroLobomon smiled. He took one final look at Cyrus, and began to leave.  
  
He didn't get too far though, for Cyrus ran up behind him, and forced a Dark Sphere into his neck.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I-TRUSTED-Y" NegroLobomon tried in vain to utter his last few words, but just screamed in both terror and pain. He suddenly stopped and turned then kneeled down in front of Cyrus, submitting to the Dark Sphere.  
  
"Sorry", Cyrus moaned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He he he I am so bloody evil, betral, kidnapping, pip, all the bad stuff. Anyway, I hope you like this chappy, I wrote it all in one day, I think, but I have to get off the computer, my dads been nagging to get on. If it's not one person it's another.  
  
See-ya!  
  
Zappermon 


	14. Digimon Frontier:New Alliances,

Here I am once again, the great Zappermon. Thanky to all my reviewers, 50 reviews baby, take that radioactivekitten boo-ya. Anyway thanks for all the input everyone. Now onto my story.  
  
Somewhere in the Dark Continent, a loud laughing could be heard. The source of the laughter, Ravemon. The dark form almost seemed to float out of the Temple of Darkness, holding a glowing black light in his clawed hand. The light ceased, and large spikes sprang from his armour.  
  
"Now that I have my upgraded spirit nothing will stop me. The Digi-World will fall and I shall rule it. Now only a few things to check up on", and he walked out of the Temple, and toward the Dark Hybrid lair.  
  
"I can't believe Bi could just do that", Corey blurted out. He and the other children still stood in the ice cave. "First he goes balistic on me, then he joins Crevicmon and steals my spirit". Corey was in an uproar about losing his spirit.  
  
"Well maybe Crevicmon was right, maybe his spirit is meant for you and vise versa. What where you doing when the spirit came to you. It could be possible that the spirit miss took you for him when it reacted to your D- Scanner, or possible your actions", Honroo explained.  
  
"I remember saying something like, I don't care who gets the spirit, as long as we help you fight Crevicmon", Corey said.  
  
"Caring for others is as sign of a pure heart", Honroo suggested. "Crevicmon said that-  
  
"Hey the guy has a name, he's not really a digimon", Pip interrupted, slipping on the ice and falling on his bottom.  
  
"Yes he is a human like you, as I recall", Bokomon piped.  
  
"We don't know what his name is" Robin huffed. "But when he turned human after switching the spirits, I think either his head was green or his hair".  
  
"So we have a green headed human kid running around with my spirit", Corey sighed.  
  
"I hope you're joking", Honroo asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Hey maybe they're still in the cave, let's see if we can catch up to them", Corey said and he sped of with the others behind them.  
  
"But he was joking right", Honroo repeated before he followed the others.  
  
But Cyrus was not in the tunnel anymore, he in fact, was returning to the Dark Hybrid lair. Inside he met a familiar face.  
  
"Well, well Cyrus, I'm very surprised, I never thought you would have the guts to take over one of those kids", beamed Simon, hanging upside down from a parallel bar. "Good boy".  
  
"Shut up Simon, where's Leon?" Cyrus sighed.  
  
"He went to the Temple of Darkness a while ago, and for future references, he doesn't like to be called his real name", Simon said. "He's being a suck- up to Ancient Sphinxmon and saying, we've shed those pitiful forms and become the warriors that serve you blah blah blah, all that junk".  
  
"Well look at that, Cyrus followed orders", wailed a feminine voice. "Bring the award we've made him into a true Dark Warrior". The voice belonged to Aquarimon, female warrior of Water.  
  
She was like a grown up version of Ranamon. She stood as tall as a teen-age human and wore the same outfit as Ranamon. The only difference was that she had long aquamarine hair that flowed out from under her hat.  
  
"What the heck do you want, buzz off", Cyrus moaned.  
  
She dismissed his request, and instead walked over to NegroLobomon. "What's this one called, looks kinda weird".  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, you're Ranamon's predecessor, do you know what rana means?" Simon asked.  
  
"Why would I know or care", she answered back.  
  
"You should care, rana means frog", Cyrus laughed.  
  
"WHAT, no way that can't be right you're lying", Aquarimon screeched. "Is that why that Geckomon asked if I had any good flies, I don't believe this".  
  
"Believe it", Simon snickered. Aquarimon seemed to be a tad mad at his remarks.  
  
"TSUNAMI RAGE", she unleashed a wave of hard water aimed directly at Simon. It knocked him down and washed him down the chamber a bit. Aquarimon walked down towards him, kicked him in the chest, and carried on to her own room.  
  
"Well that was fun, but what are you going to do with that dude, Ravemon might not be back for a while" Simon added.  
  
"I don't know just tell Ravemon to find me when you see him", Cyrus requested. "I'll be in my room", but before he could finish his request.  
  
"No need Cyrus, I've returned", Cyrus turned around and saw the newly upgraded Ravemon standing before him.  
  
"Well done, you have a powerful spirit and you've brought a new arrival to our ranks", He beamed, looking towards the silent NegroLobomon.  
  
Cyrus bowed, "Thank you", but a sharp piercing pain in his shoulder stopped him from saying more.  
  
"Remember, try anything against me and you will be short one sister", Ravemon growled, "Simon let's go, we have much to discuss", and they sped down the hallway and into the dark shadows.  
  
Almost on cue, the Dark Sphere from NegroLobomon's neck erupted in a spiral of smoke.  
  
"-Ou, what the", asked the stunned Warrior, "Cyrus what happened are you all right?" he asked looking toward the dagger embedded in his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah don't worry this usually happens. The light from you spirit broke you free from the sphere's power", Cyrus moaned.  
  
"You knew that would happen didn't you? But why did you use it if you knew I'd be freed?" NegroLobomon questioned.  
  
"I needed help from the inside to defeat Ravemon, you are the only one who trusts me, and perhaps your spirit of light can counter his dark", Cyrus said groaning in pain. "He's to strong to beat now that he has an upgraded spirit, so I'm pulling the rug from underneath him so to speak, and lying in wait that your group has all their spirits. Do you mind possibly removing this dagger for me" he finished pointing to the small blade.  
  
"Oh yeah sure", and NegroLobomon pulled the dagger out quite quickly.  
  
"GAH, oh you're so gentle. Come on if this is going to work your going to have to become stronger. I'll train you, but it will be hard", Cyrus said.  
  
"All right, but no more funny stuff", he agreed, and they walked out into the dense forest.  
  
Meanwhile back with Honroo and the others. They had raced through endless tunnels trying to find the renegade warriors, but had no luck.  
  
"This is hopeless, they're probably long gone by now", Corey sighed laying on a rock near a tunnel entrance.  
  
"We tried, and at least you still have a spirit. It just isn't the one you found" Honroo huffed, trying to strike reason with Corey. "It can't be that bad".  
  
"Whatever", Corey replied. Looking over to Pip, he said "You've been rather quiet, anything mess up your life?".  
  
"No it's just that Robin's fuming over not getting to fight and I'm afraid that if I talk I'll hit on her and if that happens she take all her rage onto poor, hot little me", Pip explained, and indeed, looking at Robin's face you could tell she was mad.  
  
"It's not just that, it seems quieter than usual", Corey spoke.  
  
"Perhaps because Bi's gone", Bokomon suggested.  
  
"Um guys, where's Neemon?" Honroo asked.  
  
Back in the Ice Chamber, Neemon had succeeded in making half a snow angel, and then falling asleep.  
  
"Dang", Pip said, and the group once again raced off into the snow cavern.  
  
Once again with Neemon, a shadow hovered above him.  
  
"Call me a frog, well I'll show them. When they come to rescue sleeping stupid I'll defeat them all", and the voice crept in to the shadows to wait for it's victim's.  
  
"I can't believe we forgot Neemon, that's like forgetting, um... wait I know this", Pip shouted.  
  
"Come on lets just get Neemon and go this place is freezing", Robin screamed. Entering the Chamber, it didn't take long to find the rabbit like digimon asleep in the snow.  
  
"Who votes to leave him here", Corey asked.  
  
"I" a voice screamed. The source of the voice revealed herself as-  
  
"AQUARIMON", she announced. "I am the Dark Warrior of Water, and you better be ready because you're in for the fight of you lives".  
  
"YES yes yes yes yes, finally I get to fight", Robin giggled. Turning to the others "No one had better get in my way". Everyone nodded. "Good".  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION. VIENTOMON". The transformed Robin stood shining in the Cave, ready for a fight. "Bring it on".  
  
"Oh whatever, TSUNAMI RAGE", the dark female warrior screeched, and she shot her attack at Vientomon. Vientomon casually dodged them.  
  
"Is that all you got" Vientomon chimed, she then was knocked to the ice by a tsunami rage attack.  
  
"Ha", Aquarimon yelled.  
  
"Ha nothing it's just water", Vientomon snuffed, but as she tried to get up. "Hey no fair I'm stuck". The water had frozen her to the ice.  
  
"Oh this is turning out just perfect. Another attack like that and you'll be a fairy Popsicle" Aquarimon laughed.  
  
"Don't worry I'll save you", Pip shouted, darting toward Aquarimon, falling flat on his face and skidding to her.  
  
"Sorry squirt but it's my way or the highway", Aquarimon said, readying herself for attack.  
  
"Dang", Pip squeaked but suddenly, his D-Scanner began to glow. "Oh hello, I have a spirit", and Pip was engulfed in the light. When he emerged he was-  
  
"Tundramon".  
  
Pip had changed into Tundramon legendary warrior of Ice. His spirit was, strange. Pip still remained his human shape, but instead he wore a black sleeveless tuxedo with a white shirt underneath. He had on a top hat to cover some of the shoulder length spiky brown hair. On his arms he had white shirt cuffs. He had on brown stripped pants that where tucked into black ski boots, and in a holster, he had a large gun.  
  
"Um what exactly did Pip do to his spirit", Honroo asked.  
  
"I don't know", replied the bewildered Bokomon. "I guess the look of some spirits have changed more than others".  
  
"No one hurts my Robin" Tundramon spoke.  
  
"Your Robin I outta-  
  
"RAPID FIRE BLIZZARD", and firing his gun a large bullet painted to look like a grinning penguin shot at Aquarimon. Before it hit her, the bullet exploded and covered her in ice.  
  
"ACK I'm freezing, you little brat what are you trying to do I'm water, do you know what cold does to water", She shrieked.  
  
"Ice Ice Baby", Tundramon smiled.  
  
"That's it you haven't heard the last of me, just try going for a swim I'll drown you once and drown you again just for the heck of it", and Aquarimon stormed out of the cave.  
  
"OH yeah I'm the best, I'm the best GAK- Tundramon fell backwards onto the ice, and reverted back to Pip.  
  
"Well that certainly was strange", Honroo whispered. "And-- hey Neemon, holy geez wake up".  
  
Then the sleeping digimon stirred, "I was having the pretty-fullest dream", Neemon said.  
  
"HONROO TURN INTO FUEGOMON AND GET OVER HERE AND MELT THIS ICE" Vientomon screamed. Still stuck in the ice Honroo reluctantly went to her aid.  
  
At the same moment, Aquarimon has arrived at the Dark Hybrid lair.  
  
"Welcome back Aquarimon, have fun?" Ravemon asked. The Dark warrior appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"I was until that stupid brat spirit evolved, and it's none of your business", she replied.  
  
"Well this might interest you, we have a new addition to the ranks", Ravemon added.  
  
"I already saw that Wolf kid" she snuffed.  
  
"Oh I'm not talking about him, I'm talking about this person", and a boy stepped into view.  
  
"Are you forgetting one thing, there are no more spirits, unless you duplicated them I-  
  
"I didn't forget" Ravemon interrupted. "Hand over the spirits of water".  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"YOU sealed your own fate. That little escapade you just had proved you're not capable of fighting. Lucas here will take over your place in the empire".  
  
"That's not fair-  
  
"Besides, women are not fit to fight in my army", he added.  
  
"Oh now you jus-  
  
"ENOUGH", he yelled and waving his hand he forced both spirits out of her. Directing them to Lucas, the spirits changed in mid air, and were placed into his D-Scanner.  
  
"Get out of here" Ravemon instructed the girl sprawled on the floor. "I have no further need for you", and the two left, leaving the girl behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay everyone, time for your votes; who is the first person voted off evil hybrid survivor.  
  
Leon=Leah, Simon=Leah, Cyrus=Leon, Leah=Simon, Lily=Leon.  
  
The votes have been counted, with three votes, Leah Tenichi, evil Hybrid of water, you're off the continent.  
  
"That's not fair I'm you friend you said you'd put me in your story"  
  
and I did, there will be more of you, you have to fall in love with Pip remember.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
Yes Leah tenichi come on down and hand over your spirits.  
  
"I'll hold this against you forever and ever"  
  
I'm sure you will.  
  
Yay new chappy. Sorry for Pip's spirit form but I asked pepsi at school what he wanted to look like and that was it. Actually the suggestion he gave was just scary. Anyway Creature I just want to tell you that the story part you sent in is going to be in the next chapter and to ask what do Lily's, Simon's and Lucas' spirit forms look like. Anywho, seeya!  
  
Zappermon 


	15. Digimon Frontier:Deadly Alliances

Okay since I'm starting this right before school starts, there's not gonna be serious ranting. Let's just get into my story okey-dokey, and also I have to give credit where credit is due, to Cyrus and Creature for inspiring a lot of scenes in my story. You guys should write a story together, you both have a lot of good ideas.  
  
* I have to add at lunch today radioactivekitten (Leah) and I were walking up the stairs in our school. I was ahead of her and all of the sudden there's like a high pitched squeal that only dogs could hear. I turn around and there's radioactivekitten sprawled out on the floor. Apparently she did a nose-dive into the stairs spilling her soup all over her. I couldn't stop laughing and apparently it's my fault she's a klutz so I had to give her some of my lunch*  
  
Back in the lair of the Dark Hybrids, Ravemon was watching Cyrus.  
  
"Just as I suspected, once again he's disobeyed me. Well we'll have to keep a close watch on him. Leah, come out here, I have something for you", he demanded, and the girl he had left behind in her room appeared.  
  
She wore bright purple miniskirt, a matching tank top and white, knee high lace up boots. Her hair was reddish-brown, and slightly crimped to add waves.  
  
"What do you want I thought I was supposed to leave your army bigshot", he huffed.  
  
"Oh be quiet I'm giving you one last chance. I have something for you, here. I managed to salvage the data of the spirit of Steel from when I created Simon's spirit from your own. Don't worry I changed it so we don't have to stare at Mercurymon's face, or rather lips", he added. The girl named Leah scanned the data into her D-Scanner and was transformed into a female dark warrior.  
  
She wore a one-piece sleeveless black jumpsuit. On her arms she had long black gloves that ended in sharp metal claws. She also had a silvered scarf that hung down from her neck, joined in the front and them dangled down in between her legs. On her face there was half of a silver mask that covered her mouth, and her hair had turned brown and was pulled into a ponytail.  
  
"You are now called Irismon. Use your spirit wisely, you know my expectations", Ravemon said in a low voice.  
  
"Geez how many spirits are you going to make, and I thought you didn't want females in you army", Irismon replied.  
  
"I didn't want Aquarimon in my army, that spirit is too weak. I prefer to use my own creations. Just keep an eye on Cyrus and perhaps you wont be terminated", he explained.  
  
"Why I didn't know you cared, thank you", and she pulled down the face- mask, and kissed Ravemon on the cheek, then sped off into the shadows. Ravemon was silent, then turned and continued to his work.  
  
At the same moment, the group had just left the ice cave, Robin still defrosting her..pride.  
  
Must, not, laugh, Honroo thought, holding back the giggle fest.  
  
Wow that was cool I got to save Robin, Yay! She's gonna kill me but Yay!, Pip thought.  
  
I'm gonna kill Pip, Robin thought.  
  
Robin's gonna kill Pip, Corey thought.  
  
"Well children, you've all found your human spirits, the only thing left to do now is to find your Beast Spirits and defeat the Darkness", Bokomon cheered. "You've done the name of Digimon proud".  
  
"Thanks Bokomon but I think we have more than that to do. Frankly I myself would like to be able to simply explore the Digi-world further and perhaps be able to prove some of my theory's" Honroo explained.  
  
"Oh smart moment", Corey whispered. "If your so smart tell us why Pip's spirit is so stupid looking".  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Personally I think our spirits have adapted to us in order to survive the Digi-world. Or maybe whatever Pip was doing during the time his cell phone turned into his D-Scanner effected the look of his spirit. Or-  
  
"Well Honroo I must say you are rather smart for your age", Bokomon complimented.  
  
"I'm sure. Let's just get going before another bad guy comes", Honroo replied. Just then-  
  
"Chosen Children, your journey is almost finished. The first spirit to find is yours Honroo, go to the Fire Palace. The spirit will find you from there", the voice of the angel ceased, and Bokomon took action.  
  
Pulling the book from his pants, he said, "The Fire Palace holds within itself all the inhabitants of Flame Village, and apparently the beast spirit of Fire. It's due north from here"; he finished pointing to the north.  
  
"Well let's go, it's the perfect place for Robin to defrost her-  
  
A large fist coming in contact with his head interrupted Corey. Dispite this, the group carried on down the steep mountainside.  
  
Pip bent over and whispered to Corey, who was now on the ground, and said, "Now is not a good time to mention that, wait what am I saying she'll take all the anger she has for me defending her out on you. Carry on my good man", he patted Corey's back and began to follow the others.  
  
"Great, she's a strong violent girl and the midgets edging me on to make fun of her. What's wrong with that picture", he moaned rubbing his jaw, but he too began to follow the others down the hill. He also was the one to wake up Neemon from the mouth of the ice cave when he had fallen asleep there.  
  
Once again with Ravemon, he was outside for a change, sitting on a fallen tree that he himself had knocked down with one closed fist.  
  
"So many possible new recruits, yet none of them are strong enough or willing to do my bidding. Unless I can overthrow that incompetent leader of mine, I'll never get the respect I deserve", he growled.  
  
"Talking to yourself"  
  
"Simon, what are you doing listening in on me", Ravemon shouted.  
  
"Don't worry I'm totally on your side. Geez what's with you lately, you seem tweaked", Simon replied.  
  
"Too much has been going on that I can't control. No matter how many things I do to break Cyrus he still manages to go behind my back and try to gain the upper hand", Ravemon smoothly replied.  
  
"Well maybe he just doesn't love his sister well enough" Simon suggested.  
  
"Or maybe you've just given him a greater reason to fight back"  
  
"Who's there, show yourself or I'll destroy everything in this forest to find you", Ravemon commanded.  
  
"Don't worry I'm no treat. I merely want to help your cause. It's true, Ancient Sphinxmon is incapable of truly ruling this world". The voice revealed itself as-  
  
"Dioboramon", Simon whispered.  
  
"I have a suggestion to your plan Ravemon, or is it Leon", The wayward digimon asked.  
  
"Hurry up and speak your mind before I lose my patience" Ravemon sneered.  
  
"I'm getting to that. To make you even more powerful, I suggest making me your partner", Dioboramon growled.  
  
"What"  
  
"It's simple. Cyrus is powerful mainly because of his partner connection with his digimon. If he ever frees her from your control, they can fuse into one and become even more powerful than you", he explained.  
  
"I don't see how that is possible, but fine. I'll make you my partner", Ravemon agreed.  
  
Dioboramon took a step forward, "But not now, there's one more thing I need to accomplish before I make my move to rule. Simon, gather Leah, Lucas, and Cyrus. Oh and don't forget our new recruit. We're going to Fire Palace", Ravemon finished.  
  
"Leah, I thought you-  
  
"GO"  
  
In the same forest, Cyrus and NegroLobomon were busy training. Cyrus threw a hard right, NegroLobomon blocked. NegroLobomon countered with a right and a left, but Cyrus blocked and gave NegroLobomon a kick in the face.  
  
"Hey OW! How'd you manage that, your not even spirit evolved", he asked sprawled on the hard ground.  
  
"I'm just better trained than you. Once your fully trained you'll actually be able to land a punch", Cyrus laughed.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Just then, Simon burst through the nearby brush.  
  
"Remain completely silent, captives of the Dark Sphere's spell never talk unless in battle", Cyrus whispered.  
  
"Ravemon wants everyone to the Fire Palace, and that means Wolf-Boy too", Simon instructed, and things began to get very complicated.  
  
With Honroo and the others, they had almost made their way to Fire Palace.  
  
"Remember children, act with the utmost decency. There are very important Digimon living here, don't make us unwelcome here", Bokomon said, with his nose in his book.  
  
"We know, Pip don't say anything", Corey told.  
  
"Gotcha"  
  
"I call all fights"; Robin screamed holding her hand high in the air.  
  
"Don't blow a gasket, you'll get to fight, geez. You act like it's the only thing that's important here" Honroo sighed.  
  
"It's what I do", she said.  
  
"Here we are" Bokomon cried. "The entrance to Fire Palace".  
  
The entrance was a giant gate, so big that Pip almost fell backwards looking up at it, but then again it wouldn't be that big of a fall if he did.  
  
"How do we get in?" He asked.  
  
"Who goes there", a voice from the top of the gate yelled.  
  
"Four young human warriors and two digimon", Bokomon yelled back.  
  
"Humans, open the gate", and the door swung open slowly.  
  
"They know that human children once wielded the spirits, so you should be very welcome here", Bokomon explained, and they entered the city.  
  
"Make sure someone hangs onto Neemon so he doesn't get lost"  
  
"Don't worry I'll ride on Pip's head"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Too add some height to you"  
  
As they walked through the city, the group received cheers and good wishes. Like Bokomon had said, they where truly welcome here.  
  
"This place was built to hold and protect the beast spirit of Fire. It should be in the center of the city, in a sort of Temple that they call Takuya", Bokomon added.  
  
"A Digimon temple named after a human kid, that's got to be a very great honour on Takuya's part", Honroo said.  
  
"Oh Takuya and the others haven't been here since they left, but I'm sure he'd appreciate it", Bokomon replied.  
  
"Oh. Hey is that it"  
  
"Yes that's it, come everyone the sooner we gather all of the spirits the sooner we can save the Digi-World from destruction", Bokomon yelled as he ran off toward the Temple.  
  
"I'm guessing we follow"  
  
"Yeah since he's heading toward a new spirit we have no choice"  
  
"Dang"  
  
"Don't worry we'll ditch Bokomon and Neemon after"  
  
"I'm right here I can hear you"  
  
"Hey I'm not worried"  
  
"Me neither"  
  
They all shrugged, and decided to follow Bokomon. Joining him inside the Temple. The walls where decorated in red and orange banners. They had great pictures of Flames, spreading along the walls. There was a large red rug, beginning at the entrance and ending at-  
  
"The SPIRIT"  
  
The glowing red light was indeed the beast spirit of Fire.  
  
"Go ahead Honroo, it's yours", Bokomon smiled.  
  
Honroo smiled back, and running on the long rug went to claim his spirit, but when he got closer and closer, something was wrong. Terribly wrong. The closer and closer he got the more you could see of a blackened figure emerging, ready for battle behind the spirit. Honroo was only a few feet away before he realized the real danger he had put himself in.  
  
"I thought you where the smart one Honroo, but you've fallen right into my trap", the figure growled, and with one swing of his fist he sent Honroo flying back, and into unconsciousness.  
  
"Honroo"  
  
"One down", the figure said revealing himself as the mighty Ravemon. "Let me introduce you to my fellow warriors".  
  
"Karatengumon, the new warrior of Poison". The warrior had a grey metal helmet, shaped like a crows, black and purple body armour. He had two black swords and large black bird wings to match.  
  
"TidalGarurumon, warrior of Water". This warrior had the body of a Weregarurumon, wearing a blue karate outfit, with the symbol of Water on the back.  
  
"Irismon, warrior of Metal, the reverted former Crevicmon, and let's not forget our newest warrior, NegroLobomon", Ravemon finished.  
  
"Bi you traitor", Corey screamed, followed by various remarks from his former teammates.  
  
"Bi I'm sorry I new one day you'd have to fight your friends, I just never thought it would be so soon", Cyrus whispered. All NegroLobomon could do was nod.  
  
"Give it up now, your leaders already out for the night, hand over your spirits or end up the same way as him, or even worse" Ravemon demanded.  
  
"No way these are ours and you better take a good look at them because they're the faces that are going to destroy you", Robin shouted, and her and Pip's D-Scanners began to glow and they were transformed into-  
  
"Vientomon"  
  
"Tundramon" and they sprang into action.  
  
"DRAGON BREEZE"  
  
"RAPID FIRE BLIZZARD", but Ravemon merely took the attacks head on, and emerged from the ruble unscathed.  
  
"You, NegroLobomon , go attack them", He commanded. Reluctantly, NegroLobomon armed his laser and faced his friends.  
  
"Don't think well go easier on you just because we now you. We don't take kindly to traitors", Vientomon growled.  
  
"LOBO DESTROYO", NegroLobomon launched his attack, instead of hitting Vientomon he hit Pip instead. While Vientomon turned her head to see the attack hit Tundramon, she too was hit by the Lobo Destroyo.  
  
"That's it, RAPID FIRE BLIZZARD", and Tundramon froze NegroLobomon's right arm laser.  
  
"Strike of Lobo", he used his left arm laser, and hit Tundramon in the center of his chest.  
  
"DENIYING HURRICANE", Vientomon charged, small hurricanes isolated on her arms, punched NegroLobomon in the chest and face.  
  
Sorry, he thought, and he punched Vientomon in the face, knocking her back and dazing her for the moment.  
  
"Hey Corey we could use your help here", Vientomon chimed.  
  
"What no way, it's Crevicmon's spirit, I don't want to turn into that", Corey replied.  
  
"DO IT"  
  
"NO"  
  
"They don't seem to be much of a group do they", Karatengumon asked Ravemon.  
  
"No and that will be their downfall. It's almost like they don't even notice their leader lying there unconscious," Ravemon said, looking down at Honroo's limp body.  
  
"Let's just destroy them already I'm bored" Simon moaned.  
  
"No, unfortunately we must still listen to Ancient Sphinxmon, the best we can do is separate them and take the beast spirits" Ravemon sighed. "That idiot, if we destroy them now no one would be able to defeat us". Then directing this voice to Vientomon, Tundramon and Corey, "I think you might need to get away from each other, DEMONS HEART", and four Portals appeared. One behind Vientomon, one behind Corey, one to the side of Tundramon, and finally one under Honroo, causing him to slowly sink into the Dark Portal.  
  
"HONROO", but each Dark Portal began to draw them in, and muffling their screams, they soon where gone.  
  
"Maybe we'll be able to annihilate them the next time we meet, Cyrus your friend will be trained by then. Make sure of it", Ravemon turned and disappeared into a puff of smoke, followed by Karatengumon, TidalGarurumon, and Irismon.  
  
NegroLobomon stood in the middle of the Temple Takuya. He turned and looked at Cyrus.  
  
"I'm so sorry Bi", he said.  
  
"I know" he sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay, new chappy, I think this chapter is one of the best ones so far. Anyway this will be the last chapter this week, I need to make a social life too. Not that it's much of a social life. Thanks for reading, namely I have nothing else to add so See-ya!  
  
Zappermon. 


	16. Digimon Frontier:Alone with the Enemy

Hello everyone, my god I have nothing to say. Besides the fact that I'm gonna miss a new episode of digimon today, but if I get into that then this would need a higher rating. So anyway just a bit of a warning, I think in maybe 15 or so more chapters and this will be done. I thought it would be longer than that but still when it takes 15 chapters for all the kids to get their human spirits you never know.  
  
The sky was bright blue, mid-afternoon. Scanning the forest you could see the small figure of a human child.  
  
Wha, what the, what happened. Oh no the spirit. Ravemon, he probably, uh my head. Honroo managed to slowly ease his battered body up from the ground and when he did, his goggles fell.  
  
"Oh that's just perfect. I guess having my head slammed down on hard ground isn't exactly the way to keep these in good shape" he groaned. The goggles had broken at the back.  
  
Looking around for a moment, "Did I get knocked into another dimension, or is there something in the water".  
  
"Honroo-friends-danger-"  
  
"Ophanimon, friends, danger, are they all right?"  
  
"Ravemon-stolen-beast---attacking-"  
  
"Ravemon had stolen the beast spirits, and is attacking, who?" he asked.  
  
"Attacking--US!--and Ophanimon's transmission ended.  
  
"Ophanimon! Oh great. We don't have the beast spirits; we're separated from one another, great this perfect. What else could possibly demean us into further travesties than what has already befallen us".  
  
In Ravemon's chamber, Ravemon was sitting comfortably on a throne. Cyrus was called and was just entering the room, NegroLobomon at his side.  
  
"Every time I come here someone gets hurt, I hope it's you", Cyrus scowled.  
  
"I see you still have your wise guy sense of humour, very nice", And the Dark digimon applauded. "I merely thought you would like to see your sister, but if that's the case-  
  
"Lily"  
  
"Not quite", Ravemon laughed. "Sorceramon, come here", and a wizard like digimon entered through the shadows.  
  
"Lily what has he done, change her back I wont have her fight for you", Cyrus yelled.  
  
Letting the child inside show through, Ravemon replied, "I knew you still loved her, Simon owes me 50 bucks next time he gets paid".  
  
"What do you really want", Cyrus laughed, "Fluffy pink polar bear".  
  
"Don't call me that!" Ravemon stood up. "I told you a million times never to call me that".  
  
"Fluffy pink polar bear", NegroLobomon whispered.  
  
"Very funny story, I'll tell you later".  
  
"Do you remember your parents" Ravemon said calming down.  
  
"My parents, no fluffy-  
  
"Are you trying to be funny? Well STOP", Ravemon walked down to Cyrus and with one clawed hand grabbed his head and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"Show what has been", he announced, he waved his free hand, and the room's floor and walls shimmered before changing into an unfamiliar scene.  
  
"This was your life, a six year old living in a trailer park. Your mother and father having continuos fights, their marriage on the rocks", at the end of his words, a conversation between the two adults in the scene began.  
  
"Kyle, I'm sorry. We have to think about the children and what's best. I'm leaving you", the women stated.  
  
"Oh no your not. It's been like this for a long time you can't just leave. I'm taking the kids", he replied.  
  
"You just lost your job, no court will give you them"  
  
"We don't need a court, we'll figure this out ourselves". The man walked boldly up to the women and grabbed the two young children from her hands.  
  
"NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING"  
  
"TAKING WHATS MINE", and the man snatched away the children, and with one mighty blow he knocked the women back, causing her to crash into nearby trash cans, and also the side of the curb. He hurried the kids into a nearby car.  
  
"Momma", the small boy cried.  
  
"But that wasn't all, he took you to a small cabin, one that he had worked on as a carpenter. He still had the keys to open the door, and soon you and Lily had arrived there.  
  
"Don't worry kids, it'll be fine. We're just gonna live here for a while" the father said.  
  
"But it wasn't fine with you, later that night, you took Lily and tried to find your way back to your momma"  
  
"Don't worry Lily, that big bright star up in the sky, always points to the north. With any luck momma will be in the north. The baby just cooed.  
  
The small boy carried the little girl in his arms. Unfortunately the woods surrounding the cabin where new to him, and he didn't see the cliff through the shrubbery before it was too late. He and the baby let out a terrified scream, and for a while, there was silence.  
  
NegroLobomon stood silently watching this scene. He looked at Cyrus, still being clutched in Ravemon's hands, and nearly tried to attack Ravemon for reminding his friend of his sad past.  
  
The rest came back to Cyrus, forgotten memories flooding his head. Waking up at the bottom of the cavern, finding Lily struggling to breathe. Finding the orphanage, and building up muscle trying to keep his precious sister safe.  
  
Cyrus thought, if I hadn't have met Leon, I wouldn't be here, Lily would be safe, it's all my fault-  
  
"IT'S ALL MY FAULT", he screamed, letting out all the anger so all the digimon in the Digital World could hear his defeat. A black mist surrounded his body, and from it dropped down a boy, not Cyrus, but strangely familiar to NegroLobomon. Instead of Cyrus' green hair, red hair replaced it. The boy wore all black clothing, with the words "CREATURE" written on the back of the jacket he wore.  
  
The mist still around Cyrus faded, leaving behind a tired boy gasping and shaking. Ravemon simply cast away Cyrus, throwing him at NegroLobomon's feet. He looked toward his latest creation, and smiled like the devil he is.  
  
The boy spoke, "I am creature, the ultimate form of bezerker. Not even Cyrus could keep me back forever. I live only to serve you master".  
  
"Very good". Ravemon waved his hand, and brought forth Cyrus' spirit from his still limp body. "Ah I see you have made your changes to the spirit of Lighting, ShogunGreymon I believe. It doesn't matter. Creature will take over your place in the ranks, perhaps you will think about this the next time you try and train Wolf boy to fight against me", Ravemon stared hard at NegroLobomon. "Take him to his room, Creature you stay here for further instructions, and Sorceramon, go search out for Honroo Akrim, he should be up by now".  
  
Picking up Cyrus, NegroLobomon hurried out of the chamber.  
  
"He knows", he said beginning to panic.  
  
"I know, but we'll keep training, I wont give up I've to much to fight for", Cyrus huffed, and NegroLobomon sped off into the darkness.  
  
Back with Honroo, he had collected the pieces of his goggles and began to wander the rain forest type woods he had appeared in.  
  
"Maybe there's somewhere were I can fix my goggles and try and find the others", he said fumbling with the pieces of his goggles. Remembering something, he grabbed his D-Scanner, "Aren't these kinda like cell phones, maybe I can contact someone".  
  
"Corey, hello? Blondie, answer the D-SCANNER"  
  
"Robin, Robin, oh come on"  
  
"Pip, Pip-oh man I need even Pip's help", he sighed. "Well I guess all I can really do is find civilization", and he walked on to explore the forest.  
  
Almost an hour later, Honroo finally found what he was looking for. "Yes finally, a village. Maybe one of the others are there", and he quickly ran into the small digimon village.  
  
As he walked down the sidewalk, many digimon offered to help look for Honroo's friends, but none had seen them.  
  
"This is great" he sighed. Honroo had stopped to enjoy the view from a nearby cliff. "I guess the only sane thing to do is find somewhere to sleep for the night", he paused, he slowly turned around. Something in his mind warned him.  
  
His instincts were right. Behind him was a small digimon, wearing an orange and black robe caring a golden staff, twice as big as her own body. The digimon may have been good at one time, but now it was poised ready to attack.  
  
"I am Sorceramon", the digimon said quite innocently. "I am here to destroy you".  
  
"What"  
  
"I was sent here to destroy the one called Honroo Akrim, you are he"  
  
"No ones destroying anyone"  
  
"Perhaps Ravemon will place a Dark Sphere in you and you will become one of us, NegroLobomon has joined us" the small digimon suggested.  
  
"Bi, joined Ravemon, hey no way. Bi's a true warrior he wouldn't give up; maybe Fuegomon can knock some sense into you"  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION, FUEGOMON"  
  
"You have no idea how strong I am, TELEKENETIC SLAM", and she waved her hand, and Fuegomon was sent flying into the ground, some distance away. Sorceramon again and again waved in her hand and kept sending Fuegomon flying through the air and crashing him into the ground.  
  
"That's it FUEGO FIRE STORM" Fuegomon screamed, from his hands, feet, and from the silvered belt around his waist, fire leaped out. Fuegomon did a 360 somersault in the air, and when he landed, the fire spread out like a ripple in a pool.  
  
Sorceramon simply shook her head, she just waited patiently until the fire crept toward her and-  
  
She charged the flames with her staff in front of her, and merely tore through the fire.  
  
"Oh man, no way. If I had my beast spirit I'd show her. I just hope I'm able to find it again before it's too late", Honroo whined. Before it's too late. Too late.  
  
Fuegomon charged Sorceramon, moving at his highest speed, the speed of a flickering flame.  
  
"TIME FREEZE" Sorceramon's staff glowed with a blazing radiance and flashed a blinding light.  
  
Fuegomon stopped, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light, when they finally did-  
  
"I CAN'T MOVE". Sorceramon's attack had frozen Fuegomon in his place.  
  
As Fuegomon tried to move, Sorceramon walked up to the warrior. Grabbing his neck pulled his down to meet her face. The small digimon kissed him on the lips, the words "Power Drain", echoed in his mind. As Fuegomon began to get weaker and weaker he reverted back to Honroo.  
  
Honroo was left facing Sorceramon to weak to fight. Sorceramon released her hold on Honroo. Dazed and beaten, he lay on the ground gasping for breath.  
  
"Now you will pay", Sorceramon lifted up her staff, and slid off a false end revealing a thin sword.  
  
Using the last bit of his strength, Honroo kicked at were her feet were. Sorceramon unaware of the boy's will, was knocked over by his last attack. She fell over backwards and Honroo climbed to his feet and ran toward the forest.  
  
"No, no, NOOOOO!!" Sorceramon screamed as Honroo's form was seen disappearing into the forest.  
  
In the forest, still running, Honroo managed to find shelter in an open cave, leading to a series of tunnels. He walked down away's, and then collapsed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whew there's the latest chappy, and I finished it all watching the powerpuffs girls movie. Not that I like it, my mom just rented it and I didn't want it to go to waste. Anyway, god I say that too much, next chapter is Robin against Irismon, then Corey against TidalGarurumon, and finally Pip and Karatengumon.  
  
See ya!  
  
Zappermon  
  
* Leon and Leah sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Cyrus with a baby carriage * 


	17. Digimon Frontier:Lesson Unlearned

Hey hey. I just a quick note to Creature. The chappy after this one is the one with Corey and Lucas, so if you want to send your idea in do it soon. Also, sorry to Leah, apparently I did something to make her mad and it wasn't the footnote at the bottom of last chappy, and now I'm going to be up all night trying to figure it out. I hope your satisfied, wait, you probably are.  
  
In a forest on some distant part of the Digi-World, Sorceramon was running at a panicked pace.  
  
"Sorceramon", a male voice said sternly.  
  
"Master Ravemon, I lost the child. Please I beg for another chance", the wizard digimon pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry. It's what I planned. To lure all of them here and finish them off. With one vital part of my plan to find, soon I will rule the Digi- World. All I need you to do is to find their leader, and get him to the area where you battled before. It is there that we will destroy them all"  
  
Sorceramon nodded and once again ran off.  
  
Robin landed with a thud on the ground. See stood up and looked around.  
  
"Where the hey am I" she shrieked. "I am so not leaving this spot until I figure out were I am".  
  
"Perhaps you need some motivation"  
  
"GAk", she found the voice coming from her D-Scanner. "You're not Ophanimon"  
  
"Oh your smart"  
  
"Your Ravemon"  
  
"No I'm your momma. I thought you might like to play my game" he wondered.  
  
"What kind of game" she asked.  
  
"It's called hide and seek. Your leader is the hider, and you and your friends are the seekers".  
  
"Oh that game is so old" she sighed.  
  
"Well there's another seeker. My minion Sorceramon. If she finds Honroo before you do, well the game ends and I win" he laughed.  
  
"What, that's so unfair. We wont have anytime to get the beast spirits", she whined.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I took care of them for you. There all safe and sound in my personal chamber".  
  
"Why you-  
  
"Tick tock tick tock. Sorceramon is getting ever closer to her target, better get a move on".  
  
"Play fair at least tell me where he is", she snarled.  
  
"All right I'm eager for a battle, I'll let you and you friends know where he is. It's not like you'll be able to defeat her", and a small circular map appeared over Robin's D-Scanner, with a small red blip pointing to the northwest.  
  
"Tick tock tick tock-and the transmission ended.  
  
"Oh that's just great", and Robin tromped of in the direction of Honroo's signal.  
  
Ravemon was standing in the damaged Crystal palace of Ophanimon and Seraphimon.  
  
Irismon came up behind him, "Okay so we trashed the place, destroyed the angels and you sent the message to all those brats, what next, going after the essence?"  
  
"Almost, first I want you to go after Robin, toy with her a bit, get her injured enough so that she's to weak to put up much of a threat but not enough so she can't be lured to Honroo's location"  
  
"Got it" and she began to leave.  
  
"Leah", he stopped her.  
  
"What" she asked.  
  
"-Nothing, just go", he turned away from her and she ran out of the Palace.  
  
Back with Robin, she was ever vigilantly trying to follow the blip on the map.  
  
"I-am-so-bored", she said quite angrily. "This is the most bored I've ever been in my life", but she trudged on eventually coming to a small beach.  
  
"OH this is perfect, here I am on my own beach and I have to waste it finding Honroo. At least it's better than having to find Bi, or Pip, or Corey. These people are so annoying, I can't believe I have to save the world with them. I'm doing my own thing and then I'm leaving".  
  
Hearing her voice, from the sand came tiny voices.  
  
"Oh uh she's got issues"  
  
"Won't work together"  
  
"Someone's gonna lose"  
  
"Gonna lose something else if there not careful"  
  
"Hey come out of there and fight like a mon. Oy that sounded so stupid, this world is getting to me" Robin sighed.  
  
From the sand, small crab digimon crawled out.  
  
"EWW", she shrieked and began pummeling one of the crab digimon.  
  
"Bad temper" one said.  
  
"Very bad", groaned the one being continuously pummeled.  
  
"Nope, nope human. Bad temper and not liking the ones you work with is not the way to win a war" the biggest crab explained.  
  
"We are the Crabmon, we want to help you"  
  
"We'll teach you to work together with your friends"  
  
"And win the battle"  
  
"And save the world"  
  
"Whatever. Do you know how to get to this point", she asked and she showed them her D-Scanner.  
  
"We can take you there, but you must listen to us first"  
  
"Okay fine" she agreed.  
  
"Come, we'll give you something to eat, then we will talk" they all smiled at Robin, creeping her out, then they led the way to their home.  
  
The Crabmon's home was an amazing structure. Carved out of the side of the cliff-side, they had made small open dome shaped huts, a flowing water fountain, and even had a garden of food to eat and a fishing pool to catch there meals.  
  
"Geez this thing is huge" Robin gasped.  
  
"The result of working together" a crabmon squeaked.  
  
"You are really starting to annoy me about that" Robin growled. "Working together might work if you're working with your friends, but it's completely different when they're total strangers".  
  
"Do you know the story of the Ten Legendary Warriors?" the big crabmon asked.  
  
"Yeah" she lied.  
  
"Then it may interest you that they knew nothing about each other. Yet they banned together and destroyed the evil" he continued. The group came to a large mural carved into the wall.  
  
The crabmon pointed to the picture of Lucemon in the center. "As you know that is Lucemon. A terror of the Digi-World. Working together the Ten Legendary Warriors-  
  
"Look I already explained to you, I DON'T LIKE THOSE GUYS, AND I NEVER WILL. GET OFF THE WHOLE WORK TOGETHER THING AND GET ME TO THEM", Robin screamed. A hush fell over the group and some whispering began between the Digimon.  
  
"You must work together, our world will be destroyed" the crabmon began to panic.  
  
"Yes, yes we will. Just hurry up and get me to Honroo", she sighed.  
  
"All right. Come we'll get some food into you and you'll be on your way" the crabmon turned and began to walk away, Robin followed.  
  
The crabmon prepared a hot meal for Robin. Not giving up their lecture on working together, they continued to deeply annoy her. Giving up, they fashioned a make shift raft and began to sail to the location of Honroo.  
  
They were all quiet, until about halfway to the distant continent the conversation began to pick up again.  
  
"Please hear us out" they pleaded.  
  
"NO" she screamed. "We'll beat this if we believe we can".  
  
"That's not all you have to do"  
  
"Look this conversation is going the same way it did in your home, just back off and try and speed this trip up", she growled.  
  
The crabmon quieted down, but the peace was short lived. From the water a giant metal cobra arose from the water. Standing on the head was the female warrior Irismon.  
  
"Going my way" she laughed.  
  
"Oh great" Robin huffed. Looking at the frightened crabmon. "Time for action".  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION, VIENTOMON"  
  
"Now we'll see how strong you are girly"  
  
"Yeah right, I can beat you any day pixie. You're not exactly one to say how strong you are; you don't have a beast spirit. I do. It's all about the power" Irismon shook her head.  
  
"You remind me about a friend I have, she was all about power. DRAGON BREEZE", Vientomon fired her attack but the metal snake shifted and the attack missed Irismon completely.  
  
"That's the best you can do? METALIC DISCHARGE", from the snake, several of it's scales detached and flew through the air and straight at Vientomon.  
  
"GAH" she shrieked, and she plummeted into the water. She came back up, with cuts on her body and gasping for breath.  
  
"Tag" and Irismon began laughing at Vientomon's misfortune.  
  
"DENIYING WIND" and Vientomon charged her attacker, only to have the Metal Cobra use it's tail in defense. It lashed out and knocked Vientomon sprawling in the direction of the continent.  
  
"Oh sure use a giant snake to attack for you, how pathetic" she snarled.  
  
"I use him to attack for me because you're simply a waste of my time", and Irismon riding the Cobra charged at Vientomon. Without hesitation, Vientomon quickly flew towards the safety of the island, calling out to her the crabmon gave the last bit of advice.  
  
"Think with your mind, battle with your heart, it's up to you" and the speeding Vientomon soon lost sight of them in her retreat.  
  
"Why don't you stop running and accept the fact that I'm stronger" Irismon cried out.  
  
"NO WAY" Vientomon turned and shouted to her chaser, only to be hit once again by the Cobra.  
  
Again and again, with no time to attack, Vientomon was hurled through the air and thrown into the sea.  
  
That should be enough to weaken her, Irismon thought. One last smack towards the island and then the real fun will start.  
  
She commanded the cobra, and it's tail whipped out and threw the water logged wind warrior out of the sea. Regaining her breath, Vientomon made a hasty retreat.  
  
"I have to run, she's to strong, they were right, we have too work together. I don't like it but I guess I have to-  
  
The cobra tail plowed into her, sending her careening into the nearby cliff side. Falling downward, Vientomon caught a glimpse of something.  
  
Large dagger like rocks sticking out of the foam and surf, and the falling fairy was heading right toward them. Keeping a cool head in battle is not one of Robin's talents, and forgetting her giant wings simply screamed in terror.  
  
At the final moment, fate intervened. Narrowly missing one of the rocks she plummeted once again into the water. Emerging as Robin, she looked around, and not seeing the threat of Irismon, climbed onto a small weathered rock edge. Finding a series of foot holes, made her way up to a small pathway.  
  
Robin climbed the steep pathway next to a deadly cliff. Fifteen minutes later, she managed to drag her tired body up and onto the cliff side.  
  
And then the fighting began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, that was an uneventful chapter, and I guess I have to say sorry for making fun of Leon and Leah for the love they share, but Leah is forcing me. She also wants to know how old Leon is, and Cyrus too. I guess if Leon is to old for her she wants to move onto Cyrus.  
  
MORAL: You shouldn't drink pop lying down, especially with a white shirt, which is now brown on the shoulder. That's something we should all think about.  
  
NOTE: Seriously I am going to stop making fun of Leon and Leah, not because Leah's being a total nag but Creature is kinda scary, plus he kicked mine and Cyrus' butt in his review because of it. So it's time to back off and just go scribble on Leah's picture of Harry Potter, again.  
  
See ya  
  
Zappermon 


	18. Digimon Frontier:Friend is foe, Foe is f...

Oh god. I just read Lucas' chapter idea. It's a good idea, but I don't thinks it's gonna show up in any Digimon episode. I'll try to include as much as I can, but I'm not making any promises. Anywho, let's get on with the chapter.  
  
Corey came down with a mighty bang. He landed in a small clump of shrubbery at one end of a meadow. He scrambled to get onto his feet and in a few minutes managed to do so.  
  
"What the?" and he started picking out the leaves in his golden hair. "I thought we where-wait-where is everyone?" he stood up and looked around. There was no one to be found for miles, the long flat meadow stretched endlessly to a distant forest and a tall mountain with snow capped peaks.  
  
"This is weird" was all he could think of to say. "I guess I have to find them-or something". He stood in the same spot for a while longer, typical Corey, until he finally started to walk through the meadow.  
  
It didn't take long for him to draw attention. Many flower type digimon sprung up from the ground to greet him and tug at his feet. The only one not to come and greet him was a boy, not any of the ones whom he had fought against in digimon form or human. The boy watched Corey trek across the land and watched him as the Tanemon nearly pulled his pants down. The boy laughed and silently followed him.  
  
"Do any of you flower things know where I can find a beast spirit" Corey asked.  
  
"Nuh uh" the Tanemon replied.  
  
"Okay, have you seen my friends then" he asked again.  
  
"You ask for the beast spirit before the whereabouts of your friends"  
  
"Tsk Tsk, that's not the way. Especially when you all have to count on each other for safety"  
  
"Well sorry, but we have to have the power to beat them too. Anyway have you seen them" he replied.  
  
"No. The only human we've seen didn't come with any friends"  
  
"Another kid-oh I get it, it must be one of the Dark Kids. Is he still here", Corey said.  
  
"We don't know, he supposedly left a while ago, but sometimes we see him in the meadow"  
  
"All right then I guess I-  
  
"Hello there" a voice interrupted. The tanemon screamed and ran from the voice.  
  
"Stupid weeds"  
  
Corey grabbed his D-Scanner, "Who are you. What are you doing in my D- Scanner"  
  
"I'm not in your D-Scanner stupid, I'm at the Crystal Palace"  
  
"You know what I mean. Who ARE you", he yelled.  
  
"Don't remember me. I guess not after all you didn't try and help your friends fight me. My name is Ravemon-  
  
"Ravemon" Corey screamed in surprise.  
  
"Yes now let me finish talking before you interrupt again. I want you to join in my little game"  
  
"Gam-  
  
"Your leader is lying in a cave at this location" and the small map appeared over Corey's D-Scanner. "My servant is getting closer to him and if she gets to him first, he's a goner. Your friend Robin is already in the chase, you're a lot closer, maybe you can rescue him. Oh wait, your too upset over your new spirit, poor baby" Ravemon laughed.  
  
"I'm no baby" Corey started to fume.  
  
"Then get your pathetic act together and prove it" and Ravemon ended his transmission.  
  
"Fine then. I'll find Honroo first and then we'll see who's laughing" and the Tanemon reappeared and pulled down Corey's pants, revealing teddy bear boxers.  
  
"GAhh" and he quickly pulled his pants up and began to try and stomp on the laughing Tanemon, but they burrowed into the ground and this only mad Corey madder.  
  
The boy in the distance laughed too and smiled at the sight of his friend yelling at the ground. His friend?  
  
In the remains of the Crystal Palace, Ravemon was looking around furiously. He walked over to where Karatengumon was practicing break-dancing after carving "Simon is a hottie" on one of the crystal walls.  
  
"Simon where's Lucas" Ravemon asked. The missing warrior was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I don't know" Simon replied.  
  
"He left while you were talking to Leah" Creature spoke up.  
  
"Why didn't you stop him"  
  
"It's not my job to babysit. Besides, I'm on my break" Creature snuffed.  
  
Ravemon nearly belted Creature "Even though you have separated from Cyrus you still have his attitude. Just transform into Shogun Greymon and find Lucas".  
  
Creature activated his D-Scanner, but instead of transforming into the infamous Shogun Greymon, hr transformed into a different and strange new digimon. He had red eyes, yellow shirt, baggy blue pants, yellow and blue skates, and a red paint can in each hand.  
  
"MONDOGECKMON"  
  
"What the?" Ravemon yelled. Karatengumon broke out laughing. "I am going to have a serious talk with Cyrus about this. Whatever you are just go find Lucas before he messes things up". Creature looked at himself for a minute, and then obeyed his master, running out of the destroyed Crystal Palace.  
  
After Corey failed at trying to kill the tanemon, Corey walked on. He followed a lone Hawkmon for a while, not knowing what to do. Finally he saw in the distance a small hut like building. He decided to enter the little building.  
  
Inside, there was a strange man sitting in the farthest end away from Corey. The man meditating, as the sweet scent of lavender filled the air.  
  
"Um excuse me", Corey said. "Have you seen any human kids around here".  
  
The old man stirred for a few uncomfortable seconds. Then the robe that he wore crept up over his white hair, he stood up and the robe slipped off revealing a now young blonde with a devilish smile stretching on his face.  
  
"Hi I'm Lucas I'll be destroying you today", he said smiling.  
  
"What the?" Corey jumped back in surprise.  
  
"I'm Lucas, the legendary warrior of water. You'd better spirit evolve because I'm here to kick your butt" he announced.  
  
"What"  
  
"Geez you're clueless"  
  
"I am not"  
  
"Whatever" Lucas sighed. "Just spirit evolve". Corey shifted on the spot. "Come on hurry up. Oh I get it. I remember what Ravemon was babbling about. You're the one that got Cyrus' reject spirit and doesn't want to use it" Lucas started laughing. "Well to bad for you, I'll have to destroy you without a fight, SPIRIT EVOLUTION, TIDALGARURUMON. TIDAL ATTACK" and a wave exploded out of nowhere and crashed into Corey, forcing him out of the Dojo.  
  
Corey managed to stand up. "I'm not afraid to use my new spirit, I'll show you, you little snot nosed punk" Corey grabbed his D-Scanner, and it began to glow. With one last look at himself Corey closed his eyes.  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION, EARTHKAISERMON"  
  
"What in the world" Instead of changing into Crevicmon, Corey's form was completely different. EarthKaisermon wore a white jumpsuit, emerald green armor attached to several places, including his chest, elbows, lower arms, feet and neck. The armor was adorned with gold spirals and covering his face was a silvered face mask, cut in two places to reveal his emerald green eyes. The hair was brown and spiked up in all places. He bore a kendo stick, with two large swords attached on each end.  
  
"Oh man who cares about my old spirit this one is tight" EarthKaisermon screamed. He settled down long enough to hear-  
  
"PLANET DESTROYER" the wayward attack was launched at both EarthKaisermon and TidalGarurumon. "Children shall never again use the spirits, they belong in the hands of the strongest and most elite digimon".  
  
The voice belonged to Ebemon, mega form of Vademon. The digimon had appeared out of nowhere and was on neither of the two digimon's side.  
  
"You're out of your league. Get out of here" TidalGarurmon shouted at the digimon. "Move it or lose it".  
  
"Never. Ancient Sphinxmon will se the error of his ways recruiting children in his army. I will destroy you both and present you're spirits to our master-PLANET DESTROYER" the attack was fired at TidalGarurumon and the warrior was narrowly able to dodge it. Again and again the attacks came at the dark warrior.  
  
"Hey Kaisergrassgreendudemonthing, get over here and help me" he managed to shout at the bystanding digimon.  
  
"Why should I" EarthKaisermon laughed crossing his arms.  
  
"Because if he takes me out you'll be a pushover" He explained.  
  
"Fair enough" EarthKaisermon charged at Ebemon, "GAIA BLADE" and struck at the digimon with his blade with just enough force to knock him down.  
  
"TIDAL ATTACK" and TidalGarurumon's attack blasted the digimon far into the field.  
  
"PLANET DESTROYER", but the weakened digimon's aim was much to be desired, and he missed the two warriors completely.  
  
"TIDAL ATTACK/GAIA BLADE" both warriors attack at once, causing Ebemon's form to blacken, and his Fractal Code to appear. Corey readied his D- Scanner, but Lucas scanned the data first, making his scowl.  
  
After the battle, both digimon reverted to their human forms. Both had used too much energy in attacking and weren't able to hold the digital forms.  
  
"Wicked that was the coolest battle ever" Lucas cheered, he ran towards Corey. "We might not have been able to fight each other but that was so cool"  
  
"Yeah it was but shouldn't you be fighting me still. You are a Dark Warrior. You're acting like we're best friends" Corey cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey the only reason I'm in the Digi-World was to become a great fighter like Leon promised. He said that spirit digimon were the strongest and the only way I could get my hands on one was to join his army. Anyway you and me, we're rivals from now on. In every rumble we have I'll be up against you, and you better watch out because next time you're going down" Lucas sneered.  
  
"Yeah right" Corey laughed. Lucas saluted him and then disappeared over a small hill in the meadow.  
  
"Good fight blondie"  
  
Corey stopped laughing and turned around. He soon met the blue steel eyes of a boy his age. The boy was Filipino he had brown skin and short spiky black hair. The boy wore a black jacket covering a white t-shirt. He had navy blue baggy pants to match the untied tie around his neck.  
  
"Vernon-no way you're here. All right your one of us" and Corey ran toward the boy. Vernon was a childhood friend that Corey was to meet before he came to the Digi-World. Corey was happy to see his friend joining in the battle.  
  
He was stopped, "Hold up there bud. I think you might want to rethink that" the boy shook his head.  
  
"What why?" Corey asked.  
  
"Well you're looking at the once was Ravemon" Vernon sighed.  
  
"What" Corey was dumb-struck, he couldn't believe what his friend was telling him.  
  
"Let me explain. The email that you sent me included the code to make my cell phone into a D-Scanner too. I was able to find my way into the Digi- World, and soon was taken in by Ancient Sphinxmon, the new threat to the Digi-World. I was given the spirit of darkness, as well as being the leader of the dark children. My reign was short lived, when a new kid came to the Dark Continent. He was Leon, the now Ravemon. He won the favor of Ancient Sphinxmon and I was forced to give up my spirit. I was given a lesser spirit, but Ravemon didn't want me to be in his perfect army so I was cast out. I've been wandering the Digi-World ever since trying to get back home". Vernon looked down to the ground.  
  
"I-I-I don't really know what to say" Corey gasped.  
  
"I know. I deserve it. If it helps I've changed, and I can help you be the most powerful you can ever hope to be"  
  
There was a long moment of silence. A low wind blew through Corey's and Vernon's hair.  
  
Corey stiffened up. "All right, I believe you, but if we are going to get this power we have to hurry, my leader is in danger".  
  
"Right. Come on I know of a way too get there faster. There should be a trailmon station somewhere around here" they nodded in agreement and Vernon led the way to the station.  
  
There was a steel blue trailmon sleeping in the station. When Corey and Vernon walked up to him, the train opened a sleepy eye.  
  
"What do you want I'm sleeping here" he growled.  
  
"We need to get to the western part of this continent" Vernon stepped forward.  
  
"And I need legs, buzz off kids" the trailmon began to doze off again.  
  
"WAKE UP AND TAKE US THERE YOU IMBECILE" Vernon shouted, this frightened Corey a bit and woke the trailmon.  
  
"Fine kid just don't shout and stay in line", the doors of the trailmon swung open. Vernon boarded it with out hesitation Corey did too after a moment of thought. Soon the trailmon was speeding down the track.  
  
"What was that about" Corey asked.  
  
"What" Vernon had settled down on to the side seats of the train.  
  
"You having a spaz attack on the trailmon" Corey explained.  
  
Vernon hung his head low. "Sorry, having to live as that Dark Warrior did something to me. I tend to yell at people a lot now".  
  
"Ultimate power corrupts ultimately" Corey sighed.  
  
"So true". The rest of the trip was silent.  
  
As they drew closer to the west of the continent, Vernon spoke up.  
  
"I'm not staying here Corey". Corey looked at his friend. "I think I should get out of this war before I completely lose it. You were always the one to keep a cooler head when we had to do something important"  
  
"That's not true" Corey said quietly.  
  
"Yes it is. We're nearing the station now. Don't worry about me, I'll take the trailmon back home, you just make sure you win this for Earth".  
  
Corey nodded. The train stopped. Corey took one last look at his friend and left.  
  
Corey stepped off of the trailmon and into the light of day. He started running toward a Cliffside. The echoes of a demanding and strong voice grew louder. He ran faster and faster, bursting through large bushes until he finally came to the source of the voice.  
  
And then the fighting began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank freakin god that chappy's over. Screw spell check I'm uploading this now. All I have to say to Cyrus and everyone is Leah and I have made Sim's of all of the Dark Hybrids excluding Lily and should have some pictures of them onto her website soon. I'll tell you when she loads them and the website they're on next chappy.  
  
NOTE: I'm going away for the Spring Break, so don't expect much updating then.  
  
=Check out IceAngel's fic, 'The Tale of the Mystical Humdra Dragons'. It's on FictionPress so yay. She also has a few digimon stories and in my eyes they're quite good= 


	19. Digimon Frontier:Children's Wargame

Oh my god what the flipping hey is up with you people. I read my new reviews and all the sudden here's Cyrus asking Leah out on a date and saving her from an explosion and another girl who's bugging about this too. WHAT THE HEY. I thought the great IRISHMAN was going to stay single. You too haven' t even seen Leah, remind me to get a picture of her to show you guys. I'm also making up an evil hybrid form of me so I'll get that up on mine and Leah's website.  
  
And Leah shut up you know after that time playing the Sim's I'm traumatized for life. Stupid Sim should've known how to cook that fire would have never started if you did. Her husband didn't even help try and put it out, he just watched. Stupid Sim, why the hey would you stare at me you're the one on fire. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
Pip landed rather softly. The ground where he was wasn't hard at all, just cold. He stood up and looked around at where he was.  
  
"An IGLOO, COOL" he screamed. He stood up. "THIS IS SO COOL I've always wanted an igloo". After a while of admiring his igloo, Pip thought of something else-  
  
"Where's Robin"  
  
Pip crawled out of the igloo. "Robin, ROBIN. HONROO, BI-wait not Bi, COREY WHERE ARE YOU".  
  
In Cyrus' chamber, the weakened Cyrus' was waking up from a long sleep. The ever vigilant and worried NegroLobomon was sitting at the far end of the room.  
  
"I don't believe this, Cyrus' plan backfired. Not only does Ravemon know but now he's got way more back guys and all of the beast spirits. I should have never come here I should have stayed with mom. She's gonna need some help when the baby comes" NegroLobomon sighed deeply. Just then the sleeping Cyrus' stirred and sat up in his bed.  
  
"Bi?-what's happening. Or better yet what's happened" he asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Well somehow there's a look a like of you with your spirits, Ravemon and everyone have stolen the beast spirits and are now attacking Seraphimon's and Ophanimon's palace".  
  
"Oh this is great" Cyrus lowered his head. "He's probably sent out Simon and everyone after your friends".  
  
"Lucas, Leah and Lily too" NegroLobomon added. Cyrus turned his head. "I'm sorry Cyrus but you have to realize that Lily is under his control. You have to think of her as the enemy now".  
  
"SHUT UP BI SHE ISN'T LIKE THEM SHE'S SWEET AND LOVING AND ONLY A LITTLE GIRL" Cyrus screamed.  
  
"I-  
  
"CYRUS! IRISHMAN WHERE ARE YOU". Suddenly Ravemon burst into the chamber, threw down NegroLobomon and walked straight to Cyrus.  
  
"I'm going to ask you nicely. What for crying out loud did you do to the spirit. When Creature spirit evolved, let's just say that Simon hasn't stopped laughing since" Ravemon growled.  
  
"I'll explain it to you, and you'll like it, it's simple" Ravemon cringed. "When you separated me from Creature, you separated the spirit too. Creature is now the Legendary Warrior of Thunder and I'm still the Legendary Warrior of Lightning" Cyrus smiled.  
  
Ravemon raised his hands over his head and let out a scream of anguish. "You just remember where you stand in my food chain, and you'll be fine. Now get up you lazy sloth and get you and Wolfie over to this location" a small map appeared over Cyrus' D-Scanner which had been sitting on a night- stand. "And spirit evolve before you get there" Ravemon turned and marched out of the room, heading back to the demolished Crystal Palace.  
  
"This is perfect" Cyrus moaned. NegroLobomon got to his feet.  
  
"Cyrus I didn't mean anything when I said that Lily's the enemy. It's just that if we can't save her from the Dark Sphere, and Ravemon's control, then we can't just let her hurt our friends" NegroLobomon sighed. "Everything we try Ravemon somehow finds out"  
  
"I know I know. I think he may have spies following me", Cyrus added. "I think we should just go along with his plans, and I what you to go back to your friends"  
  
"What"  
  
"Bi there are too many people on the Dark side. If you're gonna win against Ancient Sphinxmon you have to ban together. The next time we battle them you fight with them" Cyrus looked at Bi sternly. Bi nodded.  
  
"Alright Cyrus you win" NegroLobomon sighed again. Cyrus got out of his small bed and picked up his D-Scanner.  
  
"The next time we meet Bi, I'll be fighting against you" he stared at his green and white D-Scanner.  
  
"I know Cyrus. I know". Cyrus turned and left his small room, NegroLobomon followed silently behind him. It's true the next time they meet they would fight as foes.  
  
But it's also true the next time they meet it would be for a much greater cause. Much greater.  
  
Pip had wandered around for some time now. He trudged through the semi-deep snow but then again Pip is semi-sized. He was freezing and not knowing what to do or where to go.  
  
"Hello Runt"  
  
"GAKk" Pip fell over at the sudden voice from no where.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself. I simply want to tell you-Simon stop laughing you idiot it wasn't that funny-I want to tell you that your leader is in danger"  
  
"What Honroo? It's always about him, he gets his spirit first, he gets knocked out cold, now what?" Pip mocked.  
  
"Okay whatever. Your leader is in a small cave and if you want to save him you'd better get there before my minion does" Ravemon laughed and the small D-Scanner map appeared.  
  
"Always about Honroo" Pip sighed.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT" Ravemon once again ended his transmission.  
  
"Like I haven't been called that before"  
  
In the Crystal Palace.  
  
"That midget has some issues" Ravemon shook his head.  
  
"Creature has issues" Karatengumon started laughing again.  
  
"Oh shut up" Ravemon growled. Just then, walking in to the demolished palace, was Creature dragging Lucas by the ear.  
  
"Lucas why did you leave without my permission. What have you done" Ravemon asked.  
  
"Nothing 'Mom'" Lucas mocked. Creature pulled harder on his ear.  
  
"He had been in a fight against one of the brat pack and did almost nothing to him" Creature said, and he pulled again on Lucas' ear making the boy yell in pain.  
  
"Well we weren't supposed to destroy them" Lucas argued.  
  
"And you weren't supposed to make friends with them either" Creature let go of his ear.  
  
"Lucas"  
  
"Hey it's not my fault" Lucas pouted.  
  
"Yes it is stupid. You're getting as bad as Cyrus". Simon started laughing again. "Simon for godsakes shut up. Why don't you make sure the midget gets to the cliff and stop laughing before I ring every last giggle fest out of your neck" Ravemon commanded.  
  
Karatengumon obeyed. He ran out of the palace, laughing as he passed Creature, spread his black wings and flew towards the not so distant mountaintop.  
  
Back with Pip yet again, he was still mad over the whole "Honroo" thing, and not really paying attention to anything else.  
  
"No one ever asks, Pip do you want to go out with me, it's always, Pip go away" and still steaming he almost walked of a cliff.  
  
Looking down from a snow-covered cliff, Pip looked around and at his small D-Scanner map. "Okay, Honroo should be somewhere over there, in all the trees and stuff, and maybe God'll be nice and lend me a sled to get there"  
  
A loud crack and an explosion from behind Pip sent him over the small cliff and down quite aways. Pip looked up at the source of the explosion.  
  
"Hey cool a birdie"  
  
"Birdie my foot. I'm Karatengumon and you'd better spirit evolve now shrimp or your toast" Simon instructed.  
  
"I don't like shrimp"  
  
"Shut up. Don't be a smarty-pants, spirit evolve before I tell you 'politely' where to go" Simon hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry but pants don't have brain cells, the smarts are in here" Pip pointed to his head.  
  
Simon rolled his eyes "Fury of the Skies" he said blankly, and a pulse of energy fired itself from his hand and at Pip.  
  
Pip backed away and the attack landed infront of him. The blast knocked him back down the mountain even further.  
  
"Alright you want a piece of me, then help yourself the buffet's open" Pip called up to Simon, Simon shook his head.  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION, TUNDRAMON" and Pip changed into the penguin-like Tundramon.  
  
"So you think your pathetic little gun's gonna hurt me, or are you gonna throw your top hat at me too, you look as stupid as Creature" Simon began laughing remembering the sight of Creature.  
  
"I might look stupid but-I'm not, RAPID FIRE BLIZZARD" and a large penguin painted bullet was fired at Karatengumon. He stretched his wings and steered clear of Tundramon's bullet. It exploded harmlessly in the distance.  
  
"Yeah your good, FURY OF THE SKIES" and once again the attack was fired at Tundramon. This time it hit Tundramon square in the chest and sent his careening down the slope.  
  
"WhOOaaaAAA". Pip landed with a thud after being hit by the attack. Landing on his stomach however, he began to slide down the steep mountainside. Much like a real penguin would do, only Pip didn't mean to do this. "GaaAHhHkkkkKK" and he continued his decent, leaving Karatengumon severely sweatdropped as he watched the poor boy slide down on his belly.  
  
Pip was out of control as he swerved left and right. Karatengumon flew after him, keeping up with the rising speed.  
  
"AuAHHhhahHhHWhwAWAgGAhKK" Tundramon screamed, as spontaneous snowdrifts flooded his mouth, preventing clear speech. This sight was so sad it wasn't even funny.  
  
"Why don't you stop", Karatengumon yelled at the boy.  
  
"GaHHhfaHHhhgaKKbaHHABh"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Tundramon reached for his gun, and seizing control of but a moment, turned on his back-"RAPID FIRE BLIZZARD"  
  
Catching Karatengumon off guard, the attack hit one of his wings. Blowing off a good amount of feathers, the bird digimon was sent plummeting into the deep snow.  
  
"YEEHAW" Tundramon cried out, and he skidded out of sight. Karatengumon was left sitting up in the snow.  
  
"That was unexpected, and very weird"  
  
Pip in the meantime, was launched off yet again another cliff, this time landing on his back on the hard forest ground. Hey got up and looked around.  
  
It wasn't his eyes that noticed something, it was his ears. A very prominent voice could just be heard in the dense forest. Tundramon ran toward the noise on an instinct, plowing through plants and other forest life, the voice grew louder and louder with every passing footstep. Just making out a large cliff side, Tundramon continued running to the noise.  
  
He emerged from the forest, and stood facing danger.  
  
And then the fighting began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You people are all crazy. First there's Leah, then Pip, then Leon, now one of my other friends Paulina disguised as Eminem_fan hitting on Cyrus, Cyrus hitting on Leah, Leon once casting Leah as his love connection in a review-  
  
And I'm just sitting in the corner watching all of you. God people wonder why I make up my own languages. It's so I can cuss you when you do this and not have to change the rating on my story. Dbfcd fbi mo cyfyheko uasas irfsn moasas.  
  
*No one hits on me. Remind me to kill you all in my new world order *  
  
** Since Leah's nagging to get this chapter up I get to tell a secret. Leah received a Love letter in her locker from a secret admirer. So now we have Leah, Leon, Cyrus, Leah's old boyfriend Andrew, and this secret admirer. Okay, I can get since you haven't seen Leah, Leon and Cyrus can somehow like her, but an old boyfriend and this new secret crush. What the hey** 


	20. Digimon Frontier:The game is over

Thank god I'm home. That was a flipping heck of a spring break. I won't get into it, but I have and announcement.  
  
IF YOU DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER YOU WILL MISS OUT ON A VERY IMPORTANT EVENT.  
  
I have been hinting at this event for the past few chapters. If you didn't catch them or if I didn't make them that noticeable or hint well enough. But anyway, I've told a few people about what's gonna happen, Kreepy Kat, and Leah-and thank god Leah didn't squeal you stupid buttmunch. So anyway let's get on with the blooming story already.  
  
And then the fighting began.  
  
"HELL'S BURNING GRAB"  
  
"METALIC DISCHARGE"  
  
"TIDAL ATTACK"  
  
"FURY OF THE SKIES"  
  
"LIGHTINING SLASH"  
  
"TELEKENETIC SLAM"  
  
"STRIKE OF LOBO"  
  
The attacks were sent out in three different directions, Robin, Corey, and Pip were struck and lay sprawled on the hard ground.  
  
"Hello again" Ravemon growled. "You idiots I can't believe you would walk into my trap all to save your leader. Now you'll all pay and I can get on with my plan". He nodded his head to Leah and Cyrus, then looked to Robin. He nodded to Lucas and to Lily and looked at Corey. Yet again he nodded to Simon and Bi and looked at Pip. It was a signal for attack.  
  
Leah and Cyrus, the now ShogunGreymon, charged at Robin. Lucas, Lily, Simon, and Bi charged at their directed targets.  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION; VIENTOMON/EARTHKAISERMON/TUNDRAMON"  
  
"Hey Corey sweet spirit" Robin complimented.  
  
"Thanks I-WHOA" TidalGarurumon and Sorceramon struck EarthKaisermon in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him sprawling across the ground.  
  
"Sorry my fa-AULT" Irismon and ShogunGreymon did the same to Robin as they did to Corey. Without hesitation Pip was also struck.  
  
"Utterly pathetic" Ravemon sighed. Directing his voice to the group, "YOU can't possibly beat me like that. I have your spirits, you're outnumbered, there's only one thing that can save you now"  
  
"Tell them what Ravemon" Karatengumon cheered.  
  
"Fine it's not like your going to get to it before we do" Ravemon laughed. "The Essence of Lucemon-  
  
When the Ten Legendary Warriors destroyed Lucemon, they were condemned to the life of a spirit as they were destroyed in battle. And what became of Lucemon, well he was condemned to the live of an Essence, a spirit meant to never be reborn. But the Essence was divided into ten separate pieces, one for each of the Legendary Warriors who fought him. With a piece of the Essence, a spirit becomes upgraded and more powerful than any force reckoned with. We are going to find that Essence and you will bend to our might. The Digi-World will crumble and a new reign of evil will arise"  
  
"Big talk for the only warrior not fighting" Vientomon screamed.  
  
"Why bother, you haven't put up a worthy battle yet. You've fought amongst yourselves, aloud the beast spirits to be taken, and left your leader to be nearly destroyed by my warriors" Ravemon countered.  
  
Tundramon moved closer to Vientomon. "We almost forgot about Honroo. We have to find him and make sure he's okey-doke"  
  
"We aren't exactly in position for retreat", She said. The two had their backs pressed against the steep cliff.  
  
"So we fight our way through and find him" EarthKaisermon offered, walking up to the small group.  
  
"Whatever you decide take this one with you" Ravemon nodded to NegroLobomon. "He has been of no help and I'm bored of him and Cyrus plotting behind my back". With one swift movement, Ravemon disappeared, only to appear behind NegroLobomon. As Bi turned, Ravemon crashed a mighty fist into the side of his head, sending him face first into the ground just before Robin, Corey, and Pip.  
  
"BI!" ShogunGreymon screamed. Bi just groaned and managed to wobbly get to his feet.  
  
"Cyrus! Show your allegiance. Destroy them with your most deadly attack" Ravemon commanded.  
  
ShogunGreymon shifted uneasily on the spot.  
  
"Do it" He boomed.  
  
ShogunGreymon bowed his head. Raising his arms he shouted, "DYNASTY CRUSHER". The attack hit the spot where they stood, but all managed to avoid the attack.  
  
"Cyrus" Ravemon whispered. "I've told you before. Your obvious attempts to help them are going to get you into a lot of trouble"  
  
"GUY SCATTER INTO THE FOREST WE GOTTA FIND HONROO" Corey yelled. All agreed and without any command from Ravemon slipped away into the dense forest.  
  
"Uh Leon"  
  
"Let them go, they'll be back, I know it" and Ravemon laughed to himself as eager eyes from his team watched for the battle to resume.  
  
"ANYONE KNOW WHERE HONROO IS"  
  
"I REMEMBER RAVEMON SAY HE'S IN A CAVE. JUST FOLLOW ME I THINK I UNDERSTAND HOW TO READ THE D-SCANNER MAP" EarthKaisermon tromped out in front of the group. Vientomon glided behind and Pip was close behind her. NegroLobomon unsure of his place lagged behind.  
  
"There!" Corey reverted, and he pointed to the small cave. "That must be it". Vientomon, Tundramon, and finally NegroLobomon reverted and ran into the cave.  
  
It was dark and bleak; barely any light was let in the deeper you walked into the cave, but sure enough there was Honroo.  
  
"Honroo!" three of the warriors crowed around Honroo's body. Bi looked on.  
  
"Honroo-HONROO wake up. OH man is he-  
  
Honroo let out a deep moan.  
  
"HONROO!" everyone was happy to see he was all right. They gently brought his body up and tried to open his eyes and make him more alert. Finally when his eyes were opened, they were opened of his own free will.  
  
"Hey guys" he groaned. "Hey Bi's back".  
  
"What-oh yeah great" Robin sighed. "What happened Honroo are you okay?"  
  
"Ravemon sent out one of his minions to attack me. I was almost a goner. I had reverted and Sorceramon was ready to finish me off, but I guess she wasn't prepared for the fact that I'd still fight back. I was able to knock her down and escaped here. I guess I passed out"  
  
"Well at least your all right. And now that we're all together we can really kick some butt" Corey fake punched Pip and Pip pretended to die.  
  
"ARE YOU MAD" Honroo screamed. Everyone was silent.  
  
"THEY'RE TOO POWERFUL HAVE I NOT STRESSED THAT FAR ENOUGH. WE NO LONGER HAVE THE CHANCE TO CLAIM THE BEAST SPIRITS, WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE ARE AND WE HAVE YET TO WORK TOGETHER"  
  
"Honroo calm down dude you-  
  
"NO YOU DON'T GET IT" He stood up. "WE ARE GOING TO DIE; WE ARE GOING TO LOSE IF YOU DON'T DRIVE THIS INTO YOU SKULLS. I SAW THAT 'OH GREAT' YOU GAVE BI. YOU DON'T TRUST HIM"  
  
"Honroo you can't rant about whatever but keep your voice down we don't want to get caught" Pip stood up also.  
  
"Fine. But you don't realize the danger we are in-  
  
"Yes we do-  
  
"No you don't. We are not going to fight them till we can find someone to help us or something to help us"  
  
Robin stood up "We do know something to help us. That Essence thing. It's supposed to raise the power of the spirit to some unbelievable new state"  
  
"Good we find that and then we fight" Honroo began to walk out of the cave.  
  
"No Honroo we can beat them if we're altogether"  
  
"We can beat them if we 'work together'" Honroo turned. "We aren't working together like we should be"  
  
"Honroo. We were able to get away from them before. If it makes you feel better just say the word and we'll get out of there" Corey offered.  
  
"That's not going to change anything. What if they wanted you to leave"  
  
"They want us destroyed why would they do that"  
  
"To lull you into a state of false security. To make you think you can walk from any battle you find yourself into. Is that good enough" Honroo faced the others.  
  
There was silence. Finally someone broke beneath the pressure. It was Honroo.  
  
"Fine we'll fight. I hope that'll make you all happy" Honroo walked out of the cave and blinked at the sudden sunlight. The group followed and Corey once again led the way only this time led them back to the battle field.  
  
"Hey Honroo where are your goggles?" Pip asked.  
  
"They broke apart, just like this group" Honroo replied.  
  
"Okay. Here give them to me maybe I can fix them" Pip offered.  
  
"Sure. But if you can't just give them back to me" Honroo handed over the three separate parts of his once solid goggles. As Pip fiddled with the plastic, the group headed on to their destiny. Honroo's destiny.  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION: FUEGOMON/ NEGROLOBOMON/ VIENTOMON/ EARTHKAISERMON/ TUNDRAMON"  
  
"Well, well just as I thought. Here they are again to have their heads beaten in" Ravemon laughed. "Let's have a little contest, whoever defeats their opponent first gets to claim the spirit for their own".  
  
"I'm in" Karatengumon glared at Tundramon. Tundramon took one large side step to the right and hid behind EarthKaisermon.  
  
Despite Pip being the coward, EarthKaisermon boomed out a message "You may have beaten us before but now your going down".  
  
"I'm sure" Karatengumon laughed. TidalGarurumon made a face.  
  
Robin was about to speak, when "Come on butterfly bring it" and Irismon-who had appeared behind Vientomon, pulled the fairies ponytail and yanked her into the forest.  
  
"ROBIN-Tundramon began to yell, but from the air Karatengumon grabbed him in his talons and began to carry him off.  
  
EarthKaisermon met TidalGarurumon's gaze. He remembered the words that Lucas had told him, --you and me, we're rivals from now on. In every rumble we have I'll be up against you, and you better watch out because next time you're going down-  
  
"I don't think so" and EarthKaisermon charged his blade ready.  
  
Ravemon looked at the remaining two warriors. "Cyrus. Go, attack you friend" Ravemon began to smile. ShogunGreymon brushed his orange hair past his angelic face and drew his sword. NegroLobomon saw this, and readied a laser sword. There was a moment of tension between the two and finally, they charged, no words were passed.  
  
"Master Ravemon" Sorceramon squeaked. "Do I fight the leader?" she asked.  
  
"No he's mine. You help your brother" he replied.  
  
"Br-brother" she began to get a glazed looks in her eyes.  
  
"CYRUS-go-help Cyrus" he caught his mistake. Don't remind her of anything, and you'll keep her. "I'll get the leader, you make sure that at least Cyrus hits Bi once, if he doesn't you'll be there to fight".  
  
She nodded and ran off to join the fight. Ravemon turned and looked hard at Honroo. He understood. He was left to fight the most powerful of all entities in the Digi-World. Even if his heart wasn't in it, he would still try to make an effort.  
  
"FUEGO FIRE STORM" the attack flew across the earth and at Ravemon. Still grinning he took the attack head on, and emerged unscathed.  
  
"Perfect" Honroo gasped. The others weren't faring that good either.  
  
In the forest, Vientomon was getting slugged around. Irismon was throwing all the punches, and Vientomon was catching them all, in the face.  
  
Pip hadn't yet been released from Karatengumon's grip. It's not like he'd prefer to be released. By this time he was being held captive high above the ground. The fact that a small human like digimon wearing a tuxedo struggling in the grip of a large human like bird would be very humourous. Very humourous indeed.  
  
Even though he though he was an even match for TidalGarurumon, Corey wasn't faring well either. He had his many shares of cuts from when Lucas had stolen his own sword, and he was soaking from the many 'Tidal Attacks' and other water based attributes.  
  
NegroLobomon so far had gotten the worst of it. Having only one Alai in the group and that one being one of his attackers wasn't going to cut it. Sorceramon had used her 'Telekenetic Slam' to knock him around and caused Cyrus to accidentally cut Bi very deep in his side.  
  
Fuegomon was scared out of his mind. Ravemon was making his way closer and closer to him. Suddenly he stopped.  
  
"Why should I come to you when you could come to me? HELL'S BURNING GRAB"  
  
The ground behind Fuegomon shook, and split apart. A wall of lava erupted from it and formed into a large demonic hand. It swung back, and swung STRAIGHT AT HONROO.  
  
"GaAHHHH", it caught him in his stomach, sending him backwards and burning away all his armour. He was almost to Ravemon when the Dark Digimon briefly ran forward and struck Honroo in the center of his back---  
  
---Causing Fuegomon to let out an ear-shattering scream, one that ceased all fighting. Fuegomon crumpled to the ground and reverted. Honroo lay there, twitching at the pain of a severely injured back and third degree burns across his body.  
  
Ravemon looked pleased. He picked Honroo up by the neck and began to walk to the edge of the cliff. "Did your friends tell you about the Essence of Lucemon? About it's almighty power?" He reached the cliff. "You wanted to find it before you fought didn't you?" Ravemon held Honroo by the throat over the rampaging water below, and it's deadly dagger-like rocks. "But they wouldn't let you would they, they wanted to fight. Well this might interest you--"Ravemon leaned in so the boy could hear.  
  
"That cave you were lying in for so long, it withheld the Essence" Honroo made a shocked face and Ravemon broke out in laughter. "You were so close to find the only thing that could make you have a chance against us, and you wasted it" he laughed harder.  
  
"Now you pay" Ravemon released his grip and Honroo fell. By this time all were watching even Tundramon still in Karatengumon's grip.  
  
Honroo searched for the words in his throat, "FIND A WAY, DON'T GIVE UP LIGHT WILL ALWAYS WIN GUYS DON'T GIVE UP"  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
"HONROO!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buh buh baa! Hope you like that chapter, took me one day to write it. My favorite part was when Karatengumon picked up Tundramon in his talons like a hawk picking up a mouse of something. Honroo plummeting to his death was cool too.  
  
And I have to say one thing. The highlight of my vacation was when I saw a donkey, and it had a HUGE HEAD. Looking at the thing I thought it'd tip over face first into the ground, it had a little tiny body and it's head was the size of the entire body. IT WAS HUGE. Also it was fun when I wanted to try the hay to see why horses and the donkey eat it, and it didn't taste that good. But I found out that I actually ate the straw, and I was like "What's the difference" and evidentally hay is what the horses eat, straw is what they sleep on. Also was good was when I mixed the milk with orange juice, and it didn't taste that good, and left a lot of pulp in the glass.  
  
*Go see Kreepy Kat's fan fiction. Why aren't you reading it *  
  
** There may be a wait for the next few chapters, I'm getting into the last few parts of my fan fic, IT'S ACTUALLY ALMOST OVER! **  
  
Anyway SEE YA (whole lotta caps lock used in this chapter) 


	21. Digimon Frontier:Terror called mon

Cyrus, Leon, are you planning to bring back Myotismon? Geez you two, that's so over done. I remember saying to Leah once that Myotismon was like Voldemort because he won't flippin die when the good guys kill him. Anyway sorry this chappy took so long to get up, I don't know what it is, but I don't really feel like writing this story anymore. I guess that's the way to write a happy fan fiction, start writing it when you feel like it and end it when you don't. Anyway I bet you're all dying to see the next chappy huh? Aren't ya? Well you're in for a disappointment, nothing really will happen in this chapter. Whatever. I'm just sitting here waiting for a new episode of Digimon to come on. *Mutters * Leah had better watched it.  
  
"Honroo!"  
  
Ravemon laughed the way only a demon could. Honroo was now possibly gone, or maybe severally injured and now drifting toward the deepest pits of the ocean.  
  
"What do you think of your leader now?" Ravemon continued laughing.  
  
"Your gonna pay for that Ravemon" Vientomon growled, suddenly Irismon slugged her across the face.  
  
"Shut up your annoying" Irismon stood over her. Vientomon growled again and sprung on Irismon. The two were soon locked in a catfight.  
  
Ravemon turned to the group. "Well now it seems I've won my own contest".  
  
"You forgot to get the spirit bub" Simon smirked.  
  
"That spirit is useless to me. And so are the rest of you do-gooders" Ravemon announced. "If I'm to gain rule of this world then I'll have to dispose of you"  
  
Corey, Bi, and Pip-still the dangling Tundramon hanging on for dear life in Karatengumon's talons-gulped. They had to make sure Honroo was all right, but Ravemon was standing guard over the Cliffside, and the way he had taken down Honroo in two hits was no reassurance. If this beast gained control on a fragment of the Essence of Lucemon, then there may be no stopping him. Robin on the other hand, couldn't care less. I wasn't the fact that she didn't realize the true peril this group of children had indeed walked into, it was because she was infuriated over Irismon getting the better of her.  
  
"EVERYONE" Ravemon shouted. ShogunGreymon and Soceramon stopped fighting NegroLobomon. TidalGarurumon gave one final slash to EarthKaisermon and ceased attacking. Irismon broke away from the struggle with Vientomon, and finally with a smile streaked across his face, Karatengumon released the small Tundramon from his grip and the small figure crashed to earth.  
  
"Everyone, there will be no mercy. Attack these fools with every ounce of strength you can muster. I want them destroyed, spirit and all. After we will find the Essence of Lucemon and carry out the rest of my plan"  
  
All of the darkened children smiled, except of course for Cyrus. He was holding back, with his powerful spirit, and the training for martial arts he had taken as a human. He was afraid of hitting Bi, or anyone for that matter. He wouldn't let his mind allow the fact that he had let Leon destroy someone. This war was too much for any child to handle, and now one had paid the price.  
  
The smile on Lily's face was strangely false. She had never had any thoughts against Ravemon, he her master. But now her mind was racing, memories she had never seen before were flooding her young mind. She was a digimon, a legendary warrior, but the memories she saw were of a young gleaming little girl.  
  
Leah grinned. Finally she was one up on Robin. Since they were friends she had been left out when Robin went to all the parties. Robin and her were two people trying to hold on to a dying friendship. Well it's gonna end now, Leah thought. She was proud of herself for becoming a legendary warrior, and a strong on at that. She was going to rule over the Digi- World, or at least a part of it.  
  
Simon was fine with this. Lucas, Cyrus, Leon and himself had been friends for the longest of time, and he wasn't gonna back of from a fight this time. He could care less about what happened, he just wanted to get the job done and see if he could get his own island in the Caribbean part of the Digi-World that he could rule over, maybe torment the inhabitants, something like that.  
  
Lucas was a bit unsteady. Sure he was always one to win in a rumble, but usually no one was killed. He wanted to win, but he wasn't sure of taking a life to do it. He wasn't about to argue with Leon, he was the most powerful digimon in the Digi-World, and if he ticked him off there'd be a lot of pieces to pick up.  
  
Leon was confident. He was high on power. He could single handily rule this world, and that wasn't a bad idea. He wasn't going to stop now, not for any punk goggle-headed kid, blonde pretty boy, a smart mouthed scary girl, a meek and quiet black headed boy or any shrimp of a kid. He raised his clawed hands in the air-  
  
"GO NOW AND FIGHT" Ravemon continued.  
  
The fighting began in an instant. EarthKaisermon was cracked on the back of his head, and Vientomon took a kick to the face. Tundramon was struck by a wayward attack, and NegroLobomon was slashed with a large sword.  
  
Perfect, Ravemon thought. They had no chance when there were five of them, and there was no chance of them winning now. He smiled, his plan was working out perfectly. He looked over-and saw Sorceramon standing there. He cursed. He had reminded Lily of her past and now may very well had freed her from the grip of the Dark Sphere. If she didn't fight, Cyrus would notice, he may take advantage and further remind her of who she is. No this can not be happening. Because of him he had put his plan in jeopardy. The others had nearly defeated the brats and now they had to flee to make sure Lily doesn't remember anything.  
  
Corey, Pip, Robin and Bi landed in different places, but had the same defeated look on their face. They had reverted and now may suffer the consequences.  
  
Bi shakily lifted his head and turned it to the cliff. Maybe Honroo was fine and waiting for them to lift him out of the water. This was a war now it was official. There had been casualties and now a possible death. If they were to survive, it would take a miracle, and they had run out of miracles.  
  
"EVERYONE" Ravemon shouted again. "These fools had suffered enough for now. We shall go and claim the Essence, and then return when they least expect it. If we are to defeat them why not at full power".  
  
The Dark Children stopped. It made sense to them, why wouldn't it. Leon had them wrapped around his finger. He could make them do whatever he wanted.  
  
Ravemon walked up to Bi and grabbed him by the neck, like he did to Honroo. "Maybe if you were more obedient little Wolf-boy you could have had the power. But you had to be the goody goody and fight for the light" Ravemon shook Bi violently "What do you think about that" Ravemon laughed and tossed Bi aside. He nodded to the others and they slowly walked into the forest, like nothing had happened.  
  
"Are they gone yet" Pip was lying face down in the dirt.  
  
"Yeah they're gone" Corey sighed. He tried to stand up, but was too shaky and fell to his knees.  
  
"I don't want to go through that again" Robin pulled herself onto her feet. "Come on" her voice echoed pain.  
  
They trudged over to were Bi was. His plastic blue raincoat was slashed and shredded, revealing a pure white T-shirt, stained with the occasional ruby red fluid. His black pants were also shredded, almost cutting them into a pair of shorts. He stood in one of his yellow rain boots; the other had been lost in the battle and left behind a grey sock. His graceful black hair was out of the tight ponytail and drifted past his shoulders. It was in clumps from the battle and from being in the ponytail for ages. He was standing silent as a trembling leaf, looking down at the raging water at the bottom of the cliff.  
  
Corey walked up to him. "He's really gone isn't he" he asked.  
  
Bi nodded. "Down there-that red piece of cloth" Bi pointed the way. "That's a piece of his shirt". Indeed it was Honroo's shirt. It was perched on a jagged rock streaming out of the water, almost symbolic.  
  
"He-oh god" Corey broke down and started to cry. "He was the smart one. If we hadn't pressured him into fighting he'd still be here".  
  
"We all caused it. It's no ones fault interlay" Bi offered.  
  
"No you were there. I was the one who did all the yelling it's my-fault" Corey clarified.  
  
"Corey" Bi sighed. He didn't know what to say. Robin and Pip walked up to them. Pip dug into one of his pockets and held the contents tightly in his hand.  
  
"Here" Pip handed them to Bi. "His goggles".  
  
Bi looked down at the broken ornament. They brought a tear to his eye. He looked up at the sorrow filled faces of his crew. "What do we do now", he asked.  
  
In the darkened cave, Ravemon stood at an altar. The back wall had been decorated with the smiling image of Lucemon, and around the picture ten disks, solid fractal code, glittered with the faint traces of light.  
  
"Finally, with these we will gain unlimited power", Ravemon plucked each disk off the stone wall. "Here" he handed two disks to Cyrus, Lucas, Leah, Simon, and kept two for himself.  
  
"What about Sorceramon" Cyrus asked. She had received no Essence piece.  
  
"I give them to who I choose Cyrus" Ravemon began to exit the cave. The others followed him.  
  
Just before fully leaving the cave, ShogunGraymon turned to Sorceramon.  
  
"Sorceramon, here" he handed her his pieces of Essence.  
  
"Why Master Ravemon choose me not to have pieces of Lucemon's Essence" She looked up at the tall digimon.  
  
Cyrus cringed at the 'Master Ravemon' part; "Just because I'm worried about you" he smiled.  
  
Sorceramon looked puzzled, but absorbed the data anyway. She felt the surges of power fill her body, she was becoming more powerful. She and the tall digimon left the cave.  
  
Ravemon laughed to himself. He was on a mission. He would have to trek back to the Dark Continent but it would be worth it. He would become the sole ruler of the Digi-World, and that meant no AncientSphinxmon, no Cyrus, no Lily, no Lucas, no Leah, and no Simon. He would rule above them all, and no one would stand against him. All he needed now was a certain Diaboromon and he would make his evil dream a reality.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey peeps, sorry again for taking to long to get this chappy up. It's not even that long but whatever. I have a feeling that this is gonna take maybe five more chappies and this fiction will be over, but if you want to read more of my writing then go see my other story-which I also have to update. Dangit. And you should praise me all I'm raising money for charity, the 30 hour famine, and god it hasn't even started and I'm already hungry. That and I have to walk home all this week, and I live on a flippin' mountain. Give me things. I'm bored. Leah shut up I can hear you talking about me I'm not lazy. Wait I am.  
  
Anyway  
  
SEE YA (gotta get a new catchphrase, any ideas? Any at all? Well send them if you got them) 


	22. Digimon Frontier:True Rebirth

Hey Cyrus, Leon all you dudes, thanks. Your idea inspired me to write further. And although that thing Leon said about Leah screwed my mind forever, you guys are pretty good at helping. And I'm glad my fan fic is making you popular, it's not for me but at least some good's coming out of it. And if any of your school peeps want to add in some input or if they want to be in any other digimon fic's I'll be making go ahead and ask. But one thing, your reviews are getting seriously weird there dudes.  
  
"Yo Leon where are you going" Karatengumon ran up to Ravemon. They had all exited the cave and Ravemon went walking into another direction. "Aren't we going back and finishing of the rest of the kids?"  
  
"You can. I have some business to do" Ravemon kept walking.  
  
"Okay. Anything we should know about" Karatengumon crossed his arms, and TidalGarurumon walked up to him.  
  
TidalGarurumon put his arm on Karatengumon's shoulder. "You seem to be running a lot of the show Leon" he turned to Karatengumon. "Anything seem to bug you about that"  
  
"Lucas" Ravemon turned. "What are you implying" he hissed.  
  
"He's saying that you're totally controlling us" Leah joined the small gathering.  
  
Ravemon began to laugh. "Let me guess. You think that now you have upgraded your spirit with the Essence that you're as strong as I am. Well think again. I am still the most powerful entity on this world or any other, and I can destroy you with one blow" he glared at them.  
  
"Well then mister almighty leader. What do we do if we're not going to defeat those kids" Leah frowned.  
  
"Do whatever you want. I told you I have business to do" Ravemon turned and walked away.  
  
"Okay then" Karatengumon turned to the rest of the group. "Who's up for trashing some village"  
  
By this time Bi and the other children had moved on from the cliff. Each being to weak to spirit evolve and see if there was any chance Honroo was simply out of their sight. But that was all wishful thinking. Each child now had a different thought about fighting in this war. They had never truly taken it seriously. Bi and Honroo were the only ones who had any realization as to how careful they had to be, and now one was gone. Robin had wanted to fight; Corey and Pip were simply thrown into battle and did it to conform. Bi fought because he wanted to be there for his little sisters birth.  
  
They all sat down in a vacant field, waiting for an attack from the returning Dark Children. It seemed hopeless. It seemed like everything was against them.  
  
Nothing could make this worse.  
  
"NEEMON THERE THEY ARE" a familiar voice rang out from the forest backdrop. Bokomon sprang out from a low green bush and stood smiling. Neemon appeared a few seconds later, and knocked Bokomon down, and clomped over his body.  
  
"Hi everybody" Neemon shrieked, oblivious to the fact that he was standing on his comrade.  
  
"NEEMON GET OFF ME" and Neemon was hurled of Bokomon's body.  
  
Bokomon dusted himself off. "Well children thank goodness we're all together again"  
  
"Nope lookit Bokomon Honroo's not here"  
  
"Be quiet Neemon" Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants. "Oh he's right. Where is Honroo" Bokomon looked at the group. None of them answered.  
  
"Come now Gatomon got your tongue" Robin shifted uneasily and Corey stared blankly.  
  
"Maybe they don't know. I don't know a lot of things" Neemon squinted.  
  
"Well that's just you. If they simply didn't know they would have said they didn't know it's a very simple process" Bokomon scolded.  
  
"Bokomon" Bi spoke. His voice was dry and cracked with every word. "Please don't bring this up now. If we can we'll explain later. Just come and sit down"  
  
Bokomon stared again. Neemon looked at a pretty butterfly. "All right. Well have you at least found the remaining beast spirits" Bokomon looked hopeful.  
  
Pip answered this time. "Bokomon just sit down"  
  
"Well-  
  
"Bokomon" Robin's voice was stern. "Sit down" Bokomon sat down on the spot. Neemon began to chase the butterfly.  
  
At least someone's having fun, Corey thought.  
  
Ravemon had reached his destination. The headquarters of the Dark Children, the palace of Ancient Sphinxmon, and now the soon to be the palace of Ravemon. He walked briskly through the dungeon halls and past the cages of captives. Several voices rang out from the cages, one familiar voice was louder than the others were; but Ravemon walked on passing a certain angel digimon.  
  
After leaving the holding chamber, Ravemon paused. He thought for a moment and decided to check on one thing before continuing his mission. He turned and entered a different room.  
  
Inside the room, Creature was being held in a circular ring of glass. He was pounding on the thick glass, and when he saw Ravemon, he pounded harder.  
  
"Oh shut up you idiot" Ravemon sighed. Creature mouthed a few words, but the sound proof glass blocked out anything he tried to say.  
  
"Until I figure out why you were changed into that ugly thing of a spirit you'll stay there" Ravemon was unsure of his plan to separate Cyrus from Creature, and now that the spirit had somehow split apart he was even unsure on how stable Creature was.  
  
"For godsakes shut up" Creature made a few unlawful gestures at Ravemon. Ravemon ignored this and turned out of the room. Now he was back on track  
  
"Have you ever gone to shake someone's hand but their neck has gotten in the way?" Pip clenched a fist in midair.  
  
"What?" Robin sat up. After a long silence Pip had brought up the stupidest question ever.  
  
"Well we don't seem to be doing anything worthwhile so why not make conversation" he explained.  
  
"What do you mean we're not doing anything worth while?" Corey sat up, and Bi stared into the sky.  
  
"Well look at us," Pip added. "We're sitting here, while the badness do whatever. We were supposed to save this world but we've given up and are feeling sorry for ourselves" Bi looked over to the small boy. "We should get revenge for what they did to Honroo".  
  
Bokomon perked up. "Might I add that we have no idea to what happened to him".  
  
"Pip's right, surprisingly, we should kick butt and-well-mum." Robin paused.  
  
"You have no idea how we should 'kick butt'" Bi suggested.  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"What ever we decide to do, let's do it" Corey stood up.  
  
"Did that make any sense?" Neemon shrieked.  
  
"Shush" Bokomon scolded, "Go back to catching your butterfly"  
  
"Good always come out on top" Corey continued. "It doesn't matter what they do to us, it'll give us a reason to fight back"  
  
It'll give us a reason to fight back, Bi thought. Just like Cyrus and his sister. "All right" Bi stood up. "We'll get through this, and we can do it without the beast spirits".  
  
"Like we say in Quebec, D'accord" Pip raised a hand triumphantly in the air.  
  
"How do you know French?" Robin asked.  
  
"I'm in French 10 honours. And might I add that I'm in grade 8"  
  
"Wow I'm impressed" Robin smiled.  
  
"See, if Pip can score with Robin then anything's possible" Corey laughed. Robin took a few steps toward him menacingly.  
  
"And I'll become your leader" a voice sprang from nowhere.  
  
They turned to meet it. "Vernon" Corey asked.  
  
Sure enough, there was Vernon. "I tried to go home, but I decide that you needed me more. That and the Dark Children blew up the trails leading to the real world".  
  
"Corey who is this guy" Bi asked. He looked concerned.  
  
"Don't worry he's a good friend of mine" Corey smiled. "I don't know about you becoming leader, but welcome aboard" Vernon and Corey shook hands.  
  
"COREY!" a shrill voice exploded from behind them. In an instant Corey was enveloped in a bear hug and was being swung around like a small toy by a very eccentric girl.  
  
"HEY baby brother whatcha doing eh?" she asked, still hugging Corey.  
  
"OH god not you" Corey gasped. The girl let go of him and he fell to the ground in a clump.  
  
"Corey who is she and why do all these people know you?" Robin asked. Bokomon and Neemon joined them to hear Corey's explanation.  
  
He lifted a hand to introduce her. "This, unfortunately," he muttered. "Is my sister, Paulina".  
  
"HI!" she shrieked. The girl was very tall; she stood almost a head above everyone and was very loud. She wore a pair of brown Capri's, a white tank top with a picture of 'Snoopy' it, and had bright blue hair pulled into a ponytail at the back.  
  
"Sorry 'Vernita' but Corey's saving the leadership role for me" and she hugged Corey again.  
  
"You don't even now what we're doing" Corey gasped.  
  
"So, I always take charge" Paulina smiled.  
  
Mostly because you strangle everyone you see, Corey thought.  
  
"Paulina don't call me Vernita you know very well I hate that. And I'M GOING TO BE THE LEADER" Vernon hollered.  
  
"NO ME" Paulina screamed, still smiling.  
  
"ME"  
  
"NO ME"  
  
"ME"  
  
"SURVEY SAYS ME"  
  
"WHAT SURVEY?" Vernon screamed/asked.  
  
"THIS ONE" Paulina raised a fist.  
  
Bi sighed. Well, our hearts are in the right place, we've got the determination, we've got the numbers, he thought. We just need some Tylenol with these two trying to become leader. We'll defeat Ravemon, and whoever he's working for.  
  
Ravemon stopped, hidden in the shadows of the Dark Palace. He was a few feet away from the chambers of Ancient Sphinxmon, and he could hear the beast speaking to some of his servants.  
  
"Diaboramon, the time has come" he whispered. On cue, the shadows swirled and formed the evil digimon.  
  
"You called" he hissed.  
  
"I have the Essence pieces, I was upgraded with the power of the Dark Temple, and now we will destroy the 'Dark Master'" Ravemon's eyes narrowed. "Now begin the merger"  
  
Diaboramon nodded. His body turned to data and floated around Ravemon. They stationed at various parts around him, and fused with his body.  
  
Large Spiked armour appeared on his arms, legs, chest and his forehead. The arm and leg armour was segmented, and had shining silver decals blazing the dark metal. The chest armour was tight to show Ravemon's muscular build and had the same silver decals on the side of the armour. The forehead had a strip of black metal like a bandanna, with spikes sticking out every inch. His white hair dangled down to his knees. A large sword, twice as tall as Ravemon was sheathed to his side.  
  
He smiled and walked into the chamber of Ancient Sphinxmon.  
  
The ruling digimon noticed the changes in his warrior immediately.  
  
"Ravemon, what have you done to yourself"  
  
"Shut up you old fool, it's Okagemon now"  
  
"What! How dare you Ravemon. I can have you destroyed for that"  
  
"You can't destroy me" Okagemon hissed. "Your end of reign is over. I'm by far your superior, and I don't need another lacky. SHAODOW APOCOLYPS" he swung his sword, and a grey stream raced toward Ancient Sphinxmon.  
  
"You can't d-AHhhHHHhHHH" the attack hit the dark master, and his body exploded in a burst of data.  
  
Ravemon smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay. God how long has it been since I updated. Oh well. Paulina you can shut up now I included you. Paulina's character isn't copying Abigale kay Leon, she was bugging me to make her look that way for a long time.  
  
Current event's: Let's see, Leah was drinking pop the other day, and god interviened. He told me what to do and well, I grabbed the can off pop and held it up and to Leah's mouth, forcing her to drink it. She ended up spitting it out on the floor, and I realized it wasn't god telling me to do that it was the devil. This event ended in a chase scene between me and Leah down the hallway of our school, where she caught up with me and dumped the remainder of the pop in my hair. Luckily, my hair being a strange natural afro soaked it up pretty fast, and all was well.  
  
Also, Leah and Paulina. If you two are going to continue to review, mention something about the story. Lately you two just yell at me for something I did out of hyperness, so leave me alone. Besides you should pitty me I lost my invisible llama the other day. Luckily I have Siv(the eight foot elf orange haired elf) and George(his right side is robot, his left human) but they're not that good of friends, George keeps kicking and shooting Siv.  
  
Okay whatever. God I have too much homework this weekend.  
  
Dbaeae Irmo (See Ya)  
  
Zappermon.  
  
=Cyrus you still haven't told me the whole story behind 'fluffy pink polar bear' thing= 


	23. Digimon Frontier:Entrance to the Darknes...

%%Flippin' hey. My second story was deleted on Easter Sunday, so that was a nice surprise.%%  
  
I'll see what I can do to get it back up, but I'm a bit afraid that FanFiction will ban me. Heh heh heh if they only new my genius back-up plan. So Cyrus, Leon, and Abigail I'm sorry for that. I have chapter three, four and five saved on my computer, and the rest are on my aunt's so I can re-write the first two, and that shouldn't be that hard, and try and re- create it. By the way that's not my genius back-up plan, Leah if you tell I'll kick you so hard, and anyone else that knows my back-up plan please don't tell. Okay, I'm high on sugar, let's get on with the chapter.  
  
"I'M GOING TO BE LEADER"  
  
"I AM"  
  
"I-AM-AND-THAT'S-FINAL!"  
  
This was the scene for the past twenty minutes. The new arrivals, Vernon and Corey's sister Paulina were arguing to whom the new leadership would go to.  
  
Bi sighed. "I don't see why there has to be someone in charge. We never really elected Honroo as the leader"  
  
"That's it!" Pip spoke up. He walked up to the feuding duo.  
  
"Okay Vernon and Blue-hair-Girl. Here's the deal. You explain to us why you'll be the better leader and we'll decide who gets the job" he explained.  
  
"Okay" Paulina grinned. "I was elected class president in grade six so I have leadership skills"  
  
"Right. This is the Digi-World sister, not some stupid school politics". Vernon grunted. "I was in the lair of the Dark Hybrids, I know where it is and I think I have a good idea on where your spirits are"  
  
Pip stared. "I vote Vernon"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait" Robin stepped forward. "How do you know all that?"  
  
"I just do" he replied, he showed no emotion.  
  
"Well, we'll have to check out your story before we finalize anything" Bi said. Corey nodded.  
  
"Well then it looks as if we're in for a little trip then. Where is the lair Vernon?" Bokomon beckoned.  
  
"It's not too far away from here, it's toward those mountains and we can go there if you want" Vernon looked at Paulina and gave her a 'look'.  
  
"Well then you all realize that since we do not have brute strength that we will have to rely on our stealth alone" Bokomon continued.  
  
"And that's why you're staying here. Neemon too" Corey said.  
  
"What but why?"  
  
"Simple. You said yourself that we have to rely on our stealth, and that means no Neemon shrieking out something stupid or messing it up," he added.  
  
"You really know how to hurt a guy" Neemon sobbed.  
  
"And since Neemon isn't safe here alone, Bokomon you're staying with him"  
  
"That's outrageous, why with Takuya and the others we went along with them everywhere" Bokomon exclaimed.  
  
"But this isn't Takuya and the others" Bi interrupted. "This is with us. Things are different and we have to adapt. Everything changes and we have to change with it"  
  
Bokomon crossed his arms tight over his chest. "I still don't see why I have to baby-sit Neemon"  
  
Robin perked up, "Because he needs someone as smart as you to protect him"  
  
"Well I guess you're right"  
  
Corey leaned over and whispered in Bi's ear, "He must not be that smart if he feel for that" Bi laughed.  
  
"Okay then" Vernon announced. "If everything is all settled then lets get the beast spirits and kick Ravemon's butt"  
  
"YEAH!" Everyone cheered. They all seem to forget the question on how Vernon knew where the location of the lair was.  
  
They all started to trek up a slope in the ground, with Vernon leading the way. Paulina turned and smiled at the two digimon.  
  
"If I were leader I would be bringing you along" and she left.  
  
Bokomon sighed. "If she were the leader we'd be in the belly of a Tyrranomon by now"  
  
Ravemon could care less that they were coming. He had just taken the throne from Ancient Sphinxmon, and he didn't want to stop there.  
  
"This little throne is nothing. If I want to rule the Digital World I have to get my point across"  
  
Suddenly, there was a sound of breaking glass. From on of the entrances, a very mad creature appeared.  
  
"Leon! You rat! How dare you lock me up in that prison while you take over" he yelled. "Why can't I go and fight in the battles, you always leave me behind"  
  
"You're clearly unstable, you would destroy yourself in battle. Plus we need someone to tidy up around here"  
  
"Then call 'Molly Maid' I'm fed up-  
  
"Creature" Ravemon growled. "The children are coming here. They're trying to reclaim their beast spirits. Somehow I know the Dark Hybrids will fail, and they'll be able to enter my palace. You'll be here to stop them"  
  
"You mean it? Fine sure I can handle them"  
  
"Then go and prepare yourself. I'm not sure when they'll arrive" Creature nodded, and sped off.  
  
"What an idiot. If they get by the Dark Hybrids he'll be a pushover, but they'll never get by me" Ravemon laughed, his voice echoing off the shadows.  
  
"Paulina how did you get here, and why is your hair blue?" Corey asked. The group was climbing up an unbeaten path alongside a meandering river.  
  
"Well mom was pretty upset when you left, she didn't know where you were. I was trying to get my hair dyed blue for a long time, and when I asked her a few days ago, she said 'Fine, go get your hair dyed, while your at it go find your brother' and so I did" she explained.  
  
"You realize that she was joking" Pip said.  
  
"Yeah but I take everything literally" Paulina hugged Pip.  
  
"Well I'm just glad there's another girl around here. You seem to like Pip Paulina, why don't you too get to know one another" Robin grinned.  
  
Pip pulled out the hug Paulina was giving him. "No way I can't bring home a girl with blue hair, what would my parents think. Besides I only go up to her waist, that's like a constant reminder of how short I am"  
  
"Guys if your done talking we're here" Vernon interrupted.  
  
The group was now standing on a small mound over looking a valley. In the center was a dark cloud of living mist.  
  
"This is kinda like a side entrance to the lair. The main one you'd have to go through the Dark Continent, so the Dark Hybrids use one of these to get there quicker" he explained.  
  
Bi looked down at the mist. "Why would they leave it open then? Anyone could walk right in"  
  
"Well" Vernon began. "Either they want us to come, or they think that no one's a threat to them"  
  
"Great"  
  
"Well guys how exactly are we gonna do this?" Corey asked. "Do we go in Spirit Evolved, go in as kids, try and avoid fights, head right into them. What do we do?"  
  
Bi sighed. "I guess we should have put more thought into this"  
  
"Yeah I wish Ophanimon could help us" Robin held her D-Scanner. "She'd have some advice for us and maybe a hint of some sort"  
  
The others held out their D-Scanners, even Vernon and Paulina. Vernon's was Black and white, while Paulina's was blue and yellow.  
  
"We definitely need some help" Pip sighed.  
  
All at once, on their D-Scanners, the digimon symbol of fire appeared. The symbol of the mighty Fuegomon. The symbol of Honroo Akrim.  
  
"Symbol of Fire" Bi whispered. "Even if Honroo's not here in body, he's here in spirit. He'll fight alongside us and give us his strength, knowledge, friendship, and heart"  
  
"With him we can beat them" Corey smiled. Probably the first real smile in a while.  
  
"We didn't know Honroo, so we should stay out of this" Vernon said. Referring to him and Paulina.  
  
"No we need you Vernon. You've been inside there. Paulina on the other hand-  
  
"No way I'm staying behind little brother. I'm a part of your team now. I might not have a spirit, I might be a better leader, but I'm with you all the way"  
  
"--You might not know what the hey is going on" Vernon added.  
  
"Cha" Paulina gave Vernon the loser sign.  
  
"Well then, I say we spirit evolve, go in, avoid all possible fights, and when we meet Ravemon and his flunkies-  
  
WE KICK HYBRID BUTT!"  
  
"YEAH!" they all cheered.  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION; NEGROLOBOMON/EARTHKAISERMON/VIENTOMON/TUNDRAMON"  
  
"And Paulinamon!" the Legendary Warriors and Vernon stared at the energetic girl.  
  
"What?"  
  
A few laughed, a few shook their heads, but whatever they did, they headed toward the churning, twisting mist. This would be the most important step toward their destiny's, and the lives of millions of Digimon and possibly humans lie in the balance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Makes ya wanna cry. Anyway this was a relatively short chapter, took me half a day to write it. Next chapter the fighting will most likely begin, and perhaps Ravemon will fall-not likely. At least not the way I have it planned out. He he he.  
  
Since I wasn't able to update for a week, here's the weeks highlight. I had a dream that Cyrus and Leon were in a three legged race, and Cyrus tripped over a kellogs fruit loops box, and they got kicked out of the race, and Leon was really mad at Cyrus. Don't ask me how I came to the conclusion that the people were Cyrus and Leon. I don't know.  
  
I think somethings gonna happen to me. I've been hearing a lot about July, the month my birthday is in, and been having really weird dreams.  
  
Anyway I gotta go. I have to figure out the 'Forest Temple' on the Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of time game. Yeah I suck at video games, not as bad as Leah mind you, but whatever.  
  
SEE YA  
  
P.S Go see OmniGaruGreymon's fiction. She enjoys reviews, but don't turn her review section into a message board. That's probably the main reason why my second story was deleted. I hope I made you feel quilty. And Abigail, OmniGaruGreymon wants to include you in her story. 


	24. Digimon Frontier:Begin the Battle

Hello everyone. God it's taking longer and longer to get these new chapters up eh? Well I'm hoping that this one doesn't suck all that bad, since I usually don't plan anything for this story, but well see.  
  
Paulina shut up. I do not wear the same clothes everyday because they do on the show. I have basically no clothes, so I make due. Moron.  
  
It was dark, and eerie. The living mist still surrounded them all. No light entered through its blackness, just forever darkness.  
  
"Guys are we there yet?" Paulina asked.  
  
Vernon groaned. "No stupid, we aren't. You have to be quiet, you never know who is hiding in here"  
  
Paulina stuck out her tongue. Bi intruded, "What exactly should we look out for?"  
  
"I'm not sure" he answered.  
  
The group walked along further into evil. Four spirit evolved, two human form, the odds were against them.  
  
"What should we do?" Simon watched the group from the shadows.  
  
"Kick their butts, take the spirits, it's simple" Leah shrugged.  
  
"Don't be so gun-ho girly, they not that deep into the mist, if we attack they could retreat easily" Lucas sighed.  
  
"Shut up 'Mucas' don't talk smarter than you are" Leah snuffed.  
  
Lucas stuck out his tongue. "What we should do is let them get to the palace," Simon added. "That way there is no possible way they could escape"  
  
"Excatly, wait Leah did you call me 'Mucas'?"  
  
"Of course not"  
  
"She did"  
  
"Shut up Simon"  
  
"You shut up Leah, you'll give away our location" Simon scowled. "We need to get the upper hand and get the spirits. If we break down the data from them and absorb it to our own we might be able to defeat Leon"  
  
"What about Cyrus and Lily?" Leah asked.  
  
"We already have to split the data three ways, and with only four spirits because of Leon's stupid decision we can't get anyone else involved in this" Simon explained.  
  
Leah and Lucas nodded. "Once this is all over then we can start acting normally, and Leon will have no control" Simon commented.  
  
Bi was leading the way with the light from his laser charger, shedding some guidance through the darkness. The others were growing increasingly tense, and with each passing minute things became more and more silent, and the spirit evolved children protected the ones not evolved.  
  
"So," Pip spoke up. "What's life like at home"  
  
"What?" NegroLobomon stopped and faced Tundramon. The others stared at him also. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we didn't know Honroo that much-  
  
"Pip don't kay" EarthKaisermon let the words hang in the air.  
  
"Fine, just saying. If we're going to work together then I think we should know each other better" The short spirit evolved boy shrugged.  
  
"Well he's right" NegroLobomon sighed. "And I think we have to realize the fact that Honroo is gone, and we should get over it and do what we were sent to do"  
  
"We have to tap into the power of these spirits" He continued. "Tap into Honroo's spirit, and win this thing"  
  
As soon as Bi finished his words, the deep swirling mist cleared. All around them was a dark, creeping forest. Not too far from them was a tall, black castle, spikes protruding from the tops of the towers.  
  
The group was silent.  
  
"Robin, in case we die or something during this"  
  
"What Pip"  
  
"I never really liked you, I was just messing with your head"  
  
"You little"  
  
"Alright then, let's go" EarthKaisermon sighed. He began to lead the way, as the others watched.  
  
Everyone was once again silent, quite surprising for Paulina. But Paulina saw the state her brother was in, and for once realized the danger that lies ahead.  
  
Vernon was growing increasingly anxious. He wanted to retrieve his spirit of Darkness, and over throw Leon once and for all. He didn't know Honroo, but knew that he'd be fighting for the boy.  
  
Robin was nervous. She'd always been ready for a fight, even before she got her spirit. She knew that this fight would decide the rest of her life for her, and wasn't about to let her dreams slip away.  
  
Pip was afraid, but knew he had to be strong for the sake of the group. He always thought of himself as a nobody, but for once in his life he knew that he belonged to a bigger cause. He wasn't going to let that feeling slip away.  
  
Corey was still blaming himself for what happened to Honroo. He had now his sister and best friend to look after, and was going to protect them at all costs. He also was going to keep an eye out for someone special in the group, making sure she was alright.  
  
Bi took a deep breath. His mother was due to give birth to his new baby sister in a few days. He had to make it out of this fight, so he could see the porcelain face of the little girl. He was going to make it home, no matter what.  
  
The group started to follow Corey, who in his digimon form was a ways ahead. Protecting Vernon and Paulina, they neared the large, black castle.  
  
"It won't be that easy" a voice seemed to pierce their thoughts.  
  
They all stopped, and in front of them, and behind Corey, Karatengumon, Irismon, and TidalGarurumon stood proudly.  
  
"Ready for a battle" the bird digimon asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, this is the best I could do. Sorry it's so short, but Leah was bugging me to get a new chapter up this weekend. Bit of an update, in a few chapters this is gonna end. I've lost all possible motivation for this fan fiction, and I'm going to see if I can start a new one soon. So go review that one, or OmniGaruGreymon's, which are actually better than mine.  
  
See Ya  
  
Zappermon 


	25. Attention peoples, deletion is iminent

===Attention peoples....hellooooooooo!===  
  
Okay peoples, Zappermon here. Serious debate going on. Here's the problem. I REALLY don't especially want to continue with this story. Sorry to all the people that like it, but I think it's a tad messed up from what I wanted it to be. First of all, the people haven't gotten their beast spirits, second, there are WAY, too many new spirits=too many bad guys, third, someone died. I can't really remember if I was going to kill off Honroo when I started this fiction, but I do know that I wanted it to be realistic. I am SO wanting to delete this whole story, even though it's at it's 24th chapter. Durr..  
  
So please peoples, I need some answers here. Tell me what you think, should I delete this story, or simply end it as fast as possible. After/If I do delete it, I'll write another story, I just really need to know whether this story deserves to live.  
  
See YA  
  
Zappermon 


	26. Digimon Frontier: Is it over?

Hello! This is Leah! I'm writing this chapter and the next one for Kristi because she's blackmailing me into doing it for her. And she's especially mean because I have a sprained wrist right now and I can barely type. And it's my birthday tomorrow! What a great birthday present: "Here, Leah. Write the rest of MY story for me, cause I'm a lazy buttmunch and can't do it for myself. And if you don't do it for me I'll make you love Pip! So either way you're screwed. So get a move on and finish it!" I hate her.  
  
Yah, so, I must point out the stupidity of Cyrus, Leon, Simon and Lucas. First of all, YOU GUYS ARE SUCH BAD LIARS. You're saying that you were living in Japan with someone's older brother 'Kazu', if there even is such an older brother. However, you slipped up! To quote Cyrus at the end of one of your reviews: (chuckles nervously) my mom getting mad so we'll write the 2nd part ASAP. Bet you thought we wouldn't notice that! Well, Kristi didn't notice because she's stupid. But I noticed! HA! God, you guys are stupid. I mean, even I can keep my lies straight, unlike you!  
  
Kristi: Leah Christ shut up and get on with writing my story buttmunch. I wanna play gamecube, so BLAH  
  
Kristi:fat guy from penn and teller my butt..which you can kiss lucas...loser.  
  
Kristi: ohhhhh pretty.......by me presents..my birthday's on the 18 on july  
  
Leah: but buy me presents first, cause my birthday is tomorrow, the 30th of June.  
  
Kristi:well then Einstein you'd better finish this today because no one is going to by you presents if your birthday's already over...lkosreetrtjhfkhloser  
  
Leah: . Shut up  
  
Kristi:oh yeah, me and my afro are soooo burned..cyrus like heck you have an afro you wussy liar  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ready for a battle" the bird digimon asked.  
  
"We're always ready" EarthKaisermon glared.  
  
"You might always be ready but you never win" Irismon stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Do you wanna keep that tongue missy" Vientomon stepped forward.  
  
"I'm so afraid of you butterfly" Irismon snapped her fingers.  
  
"What are we standing around here for?" TidalGarurumon asked. "Let's get at it"  
  
The battle wasn't going well, for either sides. TidalGarurumon was chasing Pip around in the fog, trying to drown him in water.  
  
Karatengumon and EarthKaisermon were one on one, each being the unofficial leader. They fought fairly, and each had their moments of glory, but Karatengumon was not suprisingly the superior.  
  
Vientomon and Irismon were in a serious cat fight, filled with pulling hair and scratching faces. NegroLobomon was desperatly trying to stop the demented fight, but was just succeeding in getting scratched up himself.  
  
"MAY I ASK," Tundramon shouted as TidalGarurumon had almost caught up with him, "WHAT GOOD FIGHTING IS? I MEAN, DON'T WE ALL WANT THE SAME THING, TO OVERTHROW OKAGEMON?"  
  
At this observation, everyone stopped fighting and looked at each other. No one wanted to admit that this little twerp had a point, but they couldn't deny that he was right.  
  
"Okay.." Karatengumon said slowly, "Are we joining forces then?"  
  
"Well, it would probably be to all of our advantages to do so. So yah, I guess we are." EarthKaisermon replied.  
  
"First thing to know, Ravemon's know Okagemon, a super charged Leon with more evil and more power. We have to be very careful"  
  
"So what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some butt!" Vientomon exclaimed.  
  
With that the group of nine entered the castle into the large entrance hall, darkness looming in on all sides. They began to ascend a large staircase, situated in the very center of the wall in front of them. They climbed until they reached a gloomy room, which looked like a tornado had been through recently. Looking around, they saw that furniture was overturned, and the contents of several drawers had been emptied out and scattered throughout the room.  
  
"You know Pip I would have caught you sooner or later" TidalGarurumon crossed his arms.  
  
"Why do you think I wanted us to work together"  
  
"Well well, look who we have here."  
  
The group spun around to see none other than Creature standing in a doorway behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello Creature, where's that freaked out spirit of yours" Karatengumon smirked.  
  
"Shut up Simon, it's better than some demented bird" Creature scowled. "I have permission to destroy the good guys, so why don't you back off"  
  
"No way" NegroLobomon announced. "We're working as a team now, and it's all of us against you, so back down"  
  
"Back down my foot, this is my first battle, and I'm not going to lose" Creature readied for an attack.  
  
"Why bother" Karatengumon laughed. "Your nothing but a lousy copy of Cyrus, what chances do you have of winning"  
  
"Plenty"  
  
"Fine, you'll get your battle" TidalGarurumon showed off some kung fu moves in the air.  
  
"How 'bout you all go up to Okagemon's chamber, we can finish him off in an instant" Irismon stretched out her arms. "Just head up those stairs"  
  
"Right" EarthKaisermon lead the way up a flight of stairs. Everyone followed.  
  
"Oh Simon" Paulina rang.  
  
"What" he answered.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Oh christ" ~*~*~*~  
  
The now smaller group hurried up the stairs, trying to find Okagemon.  
  
"Well, that was fun!" Tundramon said as they exited the room via another staircase at the opposite side of the room from where they entered.  
  
Again, they climbed even higher towards their goal.  
  
"For Christ sakes, are we almost there yet?" complained a very out of breath Paulina.  
  
"Almost" NegroLobomon replied  
  
A couple minutes later the stairs ended at a big, black door, behind which they would find Okagemon.  
  
"Look," EarthKaisermon said to his sister and best friend, "Stay out of they way in there, and don't draw attention to yourselves. I don't want either of you getting hurt."  
  
Vernon and Paulina just nodded.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
And they entered the chamber.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, what do we have here, a bunch of outcasts" Okagemon was shadowed in darkness, as he stood on his evil throne.  
  
"Times up Okagemon, your going to pay for all the trouble you've caused" Vientomon raised a fist.  
  
"I'm sure. What chances do you think you have. Over the time you have all been in this world I have had many upgrades of power to my spirit. The is no absolute way to destroy me, so why don't you just leave now, maybe I won't kill you that much"  
  
"Fat chance guy, we're finishing this now, and nothing's going to happen to us" Tundramon readied his gun.  
  
"Well let's just try that theory" ~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily" Cyrus panted. He had been rushing around, because he knew of the final battle going on.  
  
The girl remained in her spirit form, but she turned to look at Cyrus and his strange companion.  
  
"Lily" the angel digimon smiled. She was happy to see the little girl that she had spent summers with.  
  
"It's not exactly Lily, Halomon. Leon changed her" Cyrus sighed.  
  
Halomon saw the sadness on her partner's face, and walked up to Lily.  
  
She was very quiet. "Lily, don't you remember me?" Halomon looked into Sorceramon's eyes. "You have to remember, Leon's dark sphere is controlling you. Cyrus is your brother, and he can help you. I was alone in a prison cell, but Cyrus came and freed me. I was under the spell of the sphere, but he used his D-Watch to free me. He can help you"  
  
Sorceramon didn't understand what was going on. Here was this strange digimon telling her all these strange things, and some human boy insisting that she, a digimon, was his sister.  
  
"Come on" Halomon took Sorceramon's hand and led her to Cyrus.  
  
"Lily, just relax okay" and Cyrus took out his D-Watch, the latest technology of digivice. He placed it around his wrist, and held it to Sorceramon's forehead.  
  
It pulsated, glowing, and Lily's eyes went white. All the memories that Leon had taken came back, and the dark black sphere emerged from her neck, and it collapsed on itself.  
  
Lily looked shaken, like she didn't know what happened.  
  
"Cyrus" her voice was cracked.  
  
"Yeah" he whispered.  
  
"I want to go home" she looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"We will, but first we have to help the others.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Things weren't going well for the good children. Okagemon had more power than they had imagined, and soon they were all on the ground, reverted.  
  
Okagemon picked up the wounded Bi, still missing one boot from Honroo's last battle.  
  
"You were so hopeful, and now look at you" he laughed, and began to strangle Bi. "Miserably defeated, just like Honroo. Too bad there's no cliff"  
  
"Bi!" from the staircase Karatengumon yelled.  
  
"Well, well Simon, I thought my Dark Hybrids were going to be destroyed, not switch over to the enemy side" Okagemon threw Bi away, and started to walk to the former Dark children.  
  
"We might not have the power to destroy you, but maybe someone has the knowledge to beat you"  
  
"RELEASE FRACTAL CODE"  
  
/////Two fractal codes soared out of Simon and Lucas' D-Tector's and flew around the chambers. Soon they stopped in two spots, and began to form two digimon.  
  
As soon as the pink and blue data ribbons took shape, two figures stood in their places.  
  
Ophanimon and Seraphimon  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Children," Ophanimon said, "we must release Leon so he can heal."  
  
"The spirit of darkness has attached to his dark soul" Seraphimon continued.  
  
They then both extended to either side of Okagemon and took hold of his arms.  
  
"No what are you doing!" Okagemon screamed.  
  
"It's for your own good" Seraphimon signaled to Ophanimon. She nodded, and from where they held Okagemon they released a new fractal code.  
  
"NOoOoOoOOOO" Okagemon howled. The new fractal codes seared the spirits flesh, and sliced through it quickly and began to turn the outside form of Leon to data. Okagemon screamed in pain, but finally the data imploded.  
  
Finally, after black smoke disappeared, there was Leon, struggling to get free of Ophanimon and Seraphimon's grasp.  
  
They let go of Leon. "How dare you do that, give back my spirit NOW!" Leon screamed.  
  
"We can't, it's destroyed" Ophanimon said blankly.  
  
"The spirit latched onto your soul, and it would soon destroy you if you weren't separated" Seraphimon explained.  
  
"It was the spirit or you Leon" Ophanimon added.  
  
Leon was silent. "Leave my palace, LEAVE!" he hollered.  
  
"If you insist" and the angels turned.  
  
"Come" Seraphimon ushered them away from Leon. "It's better if we all leave him. Let's go"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Once the kids, Ophanimon and Seraphimon had exited the castle, Ophanimon turned to them.  
  
"You're work is done here, you have rid the Digital world of evil. You may now go home."  
  
"Thank you." Seraphimon added.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The group, now ready to finally go home, stood waiting at the train station.  
  
"MY GOD, LEAH! HOW COULD YOU BE ONE OF THE BAD GUYS?!?!?!?! You left me all alone with him!" Robin yelled, pointing at Pip.  
  
"Well, all the more reason to be a bad guy." Leah replied.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS, CHILDREN!" A voice yelled from the distance.  
  
The group turned around and groaned when they saw Bokomon running towards them, with Neemon not too far behind.  
  
"Oh congratulations!" He said once again when he reached the platform, "you have successfully rid the Digiworld of evil! Well done!"  
  
"Yeah!" Neemon butted in, "You guys are. are. the words were coming but then they stopped!"  
  
"You imbecile. But congratulations children, that was an adventure worthy of the original Legendary Warriors" Bokomon sighed.  
  
"Are we ever going to be able to come back?" Paulina asked. "I wasn't here for that long"  
  
"You might children, but I can't make any promises" Bokomon sighed.  
  
"I can, but I don't keep them" Neemon wiggled on the spot.  
  
"Oh stop it" Bokomon grew angry. "You're a nuisance"  
  
"Hey, I don't got all day here!" They heard the trailmon say behind them.  
  
"Well guys, I guess this is good bye" Corey sighed and boarded the trailmon.  
  
"We are still going to talk to each other right?" Robin asked.  
  
"We can try" Bi shrugged.  
  
"I know that Simon and I will be seeing more of each other" Paulina smiled and latched on to Simon's arm.  
  
"Paulina hold on a second" Pip went up and whispered into her ear. Well, he tried, eventually he yanked her down to his level and whispered in her ear.  
  
Paulina let go of Simon and did an about face. She went to the front of the train where the rest of the Dark Hybrids along with Vernon.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Robin asked.  
  
"I told her Vernon had a thing for her" Pip laughed.  
  
"Thank you, oh god thank you" Simon rubbed his eyes.  
  
The trailmon started to move forward, and it began to pull out of the station.  
  
Corey, Robin, Pip, and Bi poked their heads out of the window.  
  
"See Ya Bokomon"  
  
"You too Neemon"  
  
"We'll never forget you"  
  
"No matter how much therapy there is"  
  
With one last glimpse of the Digital World, they zoomed off and the small station soon disappeared into the horizon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you go. That's my attempt at a Digimon fanfiction. After writing this chapter I have realized one thing: I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ANYTHING ABOUT DIGIMON. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch. I hate Kristi. If she ever makes me do anything like this ever again, she can expect a foot up her butt and an unexpected trip to Japan. Maybe THEN she can be sucked into the Digiworld and be with her precious Digimon.  
  
Also, please don't blame me if I screwed up royally, blame Kristi instead.  
  
Shut up Leah. Still I hope you like it. Sorry but I seriously would have put more effort into this story, but I just didn't think that anything I could do would make this better. And it's not like I didn't write any of this chapter, a lot of times Leah left out parts of the story that I had to write. Plus, she sucks, so I had to rewrite things.  
  
So enjoy, and Cyrus and Leon and all you dudes, dur. That's all I have to say, besides the fact that I have a ranting chapter that you might enjoy.  
  
PS. I am OmniGaruGreymon. When my second story 'Digi Warriors' was deleted this year on easter, I was flippin' angry. So I created OmniGG for whatever reason, and started a story as her. Needless to say, I like her more than Zappermon, and even though Zappermon might come back after a while, OmniGG is better, so go read those stories.  
  
Christ Leah, good thing I cleaned this last chapter up, Leah sweared to much.  
  
See Ya  
  
Zappermon 


	27. Zappermon's ranting, beware of swearing

RANTING ABOUT THINGYS  
  
CYRUS: Cyrus you're a wussy, and don't deserve to have an afro or even say you have one. And what kind of name is Cyrus. Wasn't Cyrus the name of some dude on REBOOT. He had an afro, unlike you. and what kind of freaking name for a hero dude did REBOOT have, why it was Bob. Why would you name the hero Bob. Heroes aren't meant to have the name Bob, only builders. Maybe plumbers.  
  
LEON: Let's see, your more of a psycho than I am. That's not right. You're like some evil control freak whose chaining up Cyrus and everyone so you can PRETEND to be friends when really you kidnapped them from their homes and torture them. And all the sudden you have a niece. Fine I'll that, but really who is Abigail. Maybe you just had Simon pretend to be this so called Abigail, in effort to screw my mind royally. Well you succeeded.  
  
SIMON: Fat guy from penn and teller my ass. What the hell are you on, marr-- -I can't spell mararana so that's the best drug name I could write. Shut up leah, if you say pot than you-----ummm...well you make me look stupid. Shut up. Who the hell is Louis Stevens, some freaky deaky dude. When you insult me, pick some celebrity that I know, it makes it more effective. Bastard.  
  
LUCAS: Lucas, what the freaking hell. It's not my fault that leah used her powers to make our Sims kiss. Shark my ass you bastard. You want something to kiss so bad, kiss my ass. God, and what is up with TidalGarurumon. It makes me think of going to the bathroom. Do you really want that image, if you do don't tell me.  
  
Sidenote: thanks to all my reviewers except the above peoples, holy dur. If you or anyone you know is named Bob, ummm....BLAH...sorry I was just using that as an example.  
  
Zappermon who's tweaked because her medication was only tic tacs. Damn pharmacist. 


	28. Alternate ending 1

Here it is. Don't change anything. I'll know if you did. *fist wave*  
  
Leah shut up. Here's the second alternative ending to my story  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
After returning from the digital world, so many things changed.  
  
Corey and Robin started to spend more time together, and eventually started to date. Paulina and Vernon also started to date, leaving everyone to wonder how on earth Paulina got a boyfriend.  
  
The two couples were crammed onto a ride in the midway of a carnival. All four of them were smiling, laughing, and simply loving life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pip was sitting on the floor of his crowded living room, laughing with all five of his brothers and sisters while painfully losing to his older brother in a video game.  
  
His tired parents were simply sitting there, marveling at the fact that their son was finally home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leah was sitting in her room talking on the phone to her friend Kristi.  
  
"KRISTI!!! Pay attention!!!"  
  
"But I don't wanna!" Kristi whined over the phone.  
  
"Well too bad!!" She replied.  
  
"Fine, I'll pay attention for once. Actually I won't, I'll just pretend to. Can I go now?"  
  
"No!!! But I can't believe that you didn't notice I was gone for the past week! Are you that stupid?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bi stood in the nearly empty hall outside of his mother's hospital room, his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Mom?" Bi asked cautiously while entering the clean, white hospital room.  
  
"Bi! I'm so glad that you're safe!" His mother said from the bed.  
  
"I'm so glad I'm back." He replied.  
  
"Come over here and see your new baby sister, Alysha."  
  
"Wow, I'm an older brother now. That's incredible. Does she have a middle name yet?" Bi said excitedly while crossing the room to his mother's side.  
  
"No, she doesn't. Did you have something in mind?"  
  
"Well," Bi started, looking down to see the face of his baby sister surrounded in soft, pink blankets, "I was thinking that her middle name could be Honroo."  
  
"Honroo", Bi's mother said, trying out the name, "Alysha Honroo Adams. I think that she has a middle name. But where did you come up with the name Honroo?"  
  
"Oh, just a place." He said, leaning over and pulling his mom into a hug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leon, Simon and Lucas were sitting around in some dark place, Leon fuming over his defeat and Simon and Lucas just wishing that they were somewhere else.  
  
"You know," Lucas started, "we could have won if we-"  
  
"Oh just shut up!" Leon yelled as he punched Lucas in the nose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cyrus, Lily and Halomon in disguise were sitting on a lumpy bed in a brightly coloured, orphanage, quietly discussing what they were going to do now that they were out of the Digital World.  
  
All three of them looked up when they were interrupted by the door opening and a middle aged woman with red hair entering the room. All that the woman did once she was inside of the doorway was stand and stare at Cyrus and Lily.  
  
As soon as the door opened and he saw her gentle face, Cyrus knew that this woman was his mother, and as soon as he had digested this information, he stood up, crossed the crowded room and had her in a tight embrace.  
  
When the door opened Lily didn't know who the woman was, but when Cyrus stood up, she just knew that she was her mom. No one told her, she just knew. In the blink of an eye, she too was across the room in her mother's arms.  
  
Looking into their mother's eyes, the brother and sister knew that from then on everything would finally be alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vono was sitting on the couch with her feet tucked underneath her, watching TV in the living room of the Akrim family. She was channel surfing, but not really finding anything worthwhile to watch. She would have left, but there simply wasn't anything else to do.  
  
'It sure is quiet here without Honroo running around and pulling pranks. In fact, I think I'm starting to miss him.' Her thoughts were interrupted, however by the ringing of the doorbell.  
  
She got up and trudged to the door, disgruntled that someone dared to interrupt her alone time, usually reserved for doing absolutely nothing.  
  
When she was at the door, she finally came to the realization that this could actually be important, maybe some word about her little brother's whereabouts.  
  
She flung open the door, to find absolutely no one there.  
  
Cursing herself for taking her time to get to the door, she was just turning around to go back inside when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Stepping fully out the door to see what was sitting on top of the bright red welcome mat, she nearly tripped over her own feet. Saving herself from a face plant into the ground, she stood up straight and looked down at her feet to see a gray pair of goggles.  
  
'That's odd,' she thought to herself, 'whose could these be?'  
  
Picking them up for closer inspection she thought that they looked oddly familiar, but couldn't put her finger on where she knew them from. All of a sudden it hit her.  
  
"Honroo." She said out loud before collapsing into tears and falling to her knees.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Like I said, DON'T CHANGE ANYTHING. I'll know if you did.  
  
That's Leah for you, always complaining. 


	29. Alternate ending 2

Honroo woke up.  
  
He was dazed. He suddenly remembered going to bed, but then recalled the adventure in the Digi-World. At first he could only remember up to the part were he landed hard in the water under a cliff, but then remember other parts of his dream that followed.  
  
"Dream?" he sat up. He looked over and saw his clock. It read 2:34 in the morning, in glowing light. He got out of his bed.  
  
"I don't believe this, it can't be a dream" he stuttered. He looked at his clothes. He was wearing pajamas, pajamas that he remembered he put on before climbing into bed, but he did go to the Digi-World didn't he.  
  
From going to bed, to going to the Digi-World. The only logical reason was Honroo was dreaming.  
  
"This is too weird. I had to have gone to the Digi-World, I met everyone and got a spirit" he sighed and sat down on his bed.  
  
"This is just, gah" he buried his head in his hands. "I guess there's no explanation to what happened. I just might not be able to find out"  
  
~(*)~(*)~  
  
do do do do do do do do ...okay, if you like Honroo here you go, alternate ending one. Was it a dream, or something else. I don't really know..... 


End file.
